Here Among the Stars
by VoiceOfTime
Summary: A new officer joins the crew of the Enterprise. Post-2009, pre-Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't believe everything you read. I may not own Star Trek, but I do own Chris Pine. He's just not aware of it.

Ch. 1:

"_You could be a great officer, Commander, if you would just stop pissing off everyone you come in contact with!"_

The woman in the back of the shuttle winced as she thought about Admiral Pike's words again. She knew, even as he was dressing her down, the Admiral was going easy on her, but that didn't stop the words from stinging.

"You blow up one little building." She muttered.

"Ma'am?" the pilot called.

"Nothing, Ensign." She replied. "Just thinking aloud."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

The woman sighed.

_You can't screw this up, Lydia Jones._ She thought to herself. _Pike's giving you a chance to redeem yourself, a chance every other security officer in the fleet would kill for. So…don't. mess. this. up._

A shadow crossed the cockpit and Lydia leaned forward to catch her first look at her new home.

The Enterprise. Flagship of the Federation. Captained by James Tiberius Kirk, youngest captain of the fleet.

_And I'm her new Chief of Security. _Lydia thought, grinning. _The first woman to hold that position on any starship…I think I'm going to be sick._

Lydia leaned back and took a deep breath as the shuttle moved into the Enterprise's bay. A couple of seconds later, they touched down, and Lydia moved to the hatch.

Outside, a young blonde woman waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Commander Jones?" she asked. "I'm Yeoman Rand. Captain Kirk asked me to show you to him."

"Ma'am?" the pilot called. "Where would you like your bags?"

"Oh, don't worry about your things." Rand told her. "They'll be taken to your quarters. If you'll follow me?"

"Of course." Lydia replied with a smile. "Lead on, Yeoman."

Rand returned her smile before turning on her heel and leading Lydia through the bustle of the shuttle bay and to the turbolift. A few seconds later, they entered an equally busy corridor.

"It's not usually like this." Rand told her. "But we finally got the last of our crew, so everyone's trying to get settled."

"I understand, Yeoman." Lydia told her.

"Well, Captain Kirk will meet you in his ready room as soon as he's finished his business in Engineering." The Yeoman said.

They stopped in front of said room.

"It should be just a few minutes." Rand told her. "You're welcome to wait inside."

"Thank you, Yeoman Rand." Lydia said, dismissing her as she entered the room.

The door closed and Lydia found herself alone in the Captain's ready room. She slowly walked around the room, trying to get a feel for her new captain.

The room was comfortable, with three couches around a small table, across from the captain's desk. On the wall behind the desk was Kirk's framed commendation, and on his desk was a mass of papers, tablets, and other general stuff.

She heard the door open and turned to find herself face to face with Captain James T. Kirk.

"Sir, Commander Lydia Jones." She said, coming to attention. "Permission to come aboard?"

"At ease, Commander." Kirk said, grinning as he moved around her to settle on one of the couches with a sigh. "And permission granted. Please, sit."

He motioned to the couch next to him and Lydia sat, taking the moment to study the man across from her.

The rumors of his good looks had not been exaggerated. His boyish looks were very easy on the eyes, and the charm he naturally exuded obviously made it easy to like him. But with those traits came a self assuredness that bordered on arrogance. He carried himself like someone who was used to the world bending to his will.

But that smile did make it hard to not smile back when it was directed at her.

"My orders, sir." She said, handing him her tablet.

"Excellent." Kirk said, grinning again. "Let's see who Pike sent to be my new Security Chief."

He began scrolling through and commenting aloud.

"So, advance training in six different martial arts, including one Vulcan discipline." He read aloud. "That'll make Spock happy. Expert marksman – or should that be markswoman? – on pretty much any weapon you've ever touched. Degrees in Advanced Weaponry and Tatics, as well as a degree in Musical History, which automatically makes you one of the more eclectic members of my crew. Scotty's still winning though, until we find Admiral Archer's dog. Served a year on Space Station 5, where you rose through the ranks until you reached the rank of second in command, at which point you – did you really blow up a building?!"

Lydia winced.

"Just a small one." She replied.

"Oh, this I've got to hear." Kirk said, smirking and putting down the tablet.

"You've got my report right there, sir." Lydia said.

"Nope." He replied. "This must be one hell of a story, otherwise the Admiral would never been willing to overlook it, so spill."

Lydia sighed.

"There was a nearby planet that had a civil war going on over whether or not they should join the Federation." She told him, resigned to her fate. "The Federation sent a mediator, and as the closest security team, we were tasked with her protection. I had a ten man team working in shifts, but our mediator didn't particularly want our protection. She felt that she could better help these people by moving amongst them, and we were hindering that with our petty need to keep her alive. Well, she managed to give us the slip one day, and the moment she was out of our protection the Anti-Federation extremists snatched her up. Intelligence led us to a small house in the middle of nowhere, so I led my team to extract her. Long story short, they wouldn't negotiate, I got annoyed, tossed a shock grenade to loosen them up, they had some kind of chemical that reacted badly. We got everyone out safe, if a little singed, but there's no house anymore."

Kirk laughed out loud and Lydia quickly squashed any feeling of pride at making him laugh.

"That's pretty impressive." He told her. "With that story, I think you'll fit in around here."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." Lydia said before she could stop herself.

Kirk laughed again.

"I'm sorry, sir." She told him, blushing. "The part of my brain that vets what I'm about to say doesn't always work the way it's supposed to."

"That's quite alright, Commander." He told her. "You'll find things are rather lax most of time on this ship. And I don't mind if my officers speak their minds. In fact, most of the time, I prefer it."

"I doubt you'd feel the same way for long if I said everything that popped into my brain, sir, but I'll keep that in mind." Lydia replied.

"You do that." Kirk replied with a girn. "Meanwhile, I know you haven't even been to your quarters yet, but I'd like you to sit in on the senior and bridge officer's meeting, and after we get on our way, I'll take you on a tour myself."

"That's not necessary, sir." She told him.

"I insist." He replied. "Well."

He got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up.

"Let's go meet the team, shall we?"

He led her to a room next door where there was a large conference table and six people sitting around it. Lydia was surprised when none of them even acknowledged Kirk's entrance, but just kept right on with their conversations.

Her surprise must have registered on her face, because Kirk grinned.

"No, no, everyone, please, at ease." He said, moving to the head of the table. "Please don't get up on my account. You guys are making me look bad in front of our new Security Chief."

"Have you talked to her, Jim?" An older man, who Lydia identified as Dr. Leonard McCoy from her security files, said. "If so, how could we possibly make you look worse?"

"Thanks for that, Bones." Kirk drawled.

He motioned for Lydia to take a seat next to Lt. Hikaru Sulu.

"So as you've already realized, hopefully, Admiral Pike has sent us are new Security Chief, Commander Lydia Jones." He told the group. "You can all introduce yourselves after the meeting. If you could refrain from terrifying her before we're too far into space for her to change her mind, I'd appreciate it."

He motioned to Commander Spock, who passed a stack of tablets down the table. When the stack reached Lydia, she took one, passed it on, and quickly scanned the overview before focusing on the security report.

"Well, our orders have come through." Kirk said. "We're on patrol duty in the Neutral Zone. I know, not the most thrilling assignment, but that's where we're being sent. That being said, any last minute issues?"

"I'm still waiting for three more nurses." McCoy said. "They were supposed to be here three hours ago, but they're running behind schedule. Some shuttle foul up."

"I promise to not leave without your nurses, Bones." Kirk told him, smirking.

"They're male, so get that smirk off your face, Jim." McCoy told him glaring.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kirk replied. "Anyone else?"

"I'm still not sure about this new warp core, Captain." The man on the other side of Lydia said, his accent revealing him to be Commander Montgomery Scott. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't push it on our first run out."

"But how can you get comfortable, if we don't push it, Scotty?" Kirk asked.

"If you want to fix it when it all falls apart, feel free to push it, Captain." Scotty replied. "If not, canna we not go past warp 3 for the first trip? Please?"

"Oh, fine, but you're ruining my fun." Kirk said. "Spock, anything to add?"

"Nothing of importance." Spock replied.

"Sir?" Lydia spoke up.

"Yes, Commander?" Kirk said, surprised.

"I was looking over the armory inventory, and I see we have been given the latest photon torpedo systems." She said hesitantly.

"Admiral Pike set us up with the best." He confirmed. "What's your question?"

"Well, I was on the Beta Team for those systems, sir." She said. "The trigger systems were a little twitchy back then. I'm sure Starfleet has corrected the problem, but I'd still like to go over the systems before we leave. If you have a systems officer who could help, I would appreciate it."

"I would be happy to help the Commander, sir." The youngest member of the group, Ensign Pavel Chekov presumably, offered.

"Thank you, Chekov." Kirk said. "We'll be in dry dock at least until Bones' nurses get here. Let me know if you find anything. Now, does anyone have anything else? And before you answer, keep in mind just how much I love these meetings."

The others chuckled and shook their heads.

"Nothing?" Kirk asked. "Good. Now, introduce yourselves to our new Chief, then let's get this ship ready to go."

The only other woman at the table quickly got up as the meeting broke up and shooed Scotty out of his seat.

"Commander, you have no idea how nice it is to have another woman here." She said, grinning. "I'm Lieutenant Nyota Uhura."

"Commander Lydia Jones." Lydia replied, shaking the other woman's hand. "And believe me, I understand completely. At last count, there were about 15 women total in the Security forces of the fleet. My first advisor laughed himself silly when I told him I wanted to be a security officer before he realized I was serious. Then he told me I'd wash out in the first semester."

"Nice." Uhura sneered.

"Idiot." Scotty agreed.

"I thought so." Lydia replied, grinning. "I decided right then and there to prove him wrong. Graduating top 5 of my class was a nice touch, don't you think?"

"My kinda girl." He said, laughing. "Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer, but everyone calls me Scotty."

"Nice to meet you, Scotty." Lydia replied.

"I'm Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu." The man on her other side said. "Helms Officer."

"Nice to meet you." Lydia said.

"The others are Dr. Leonard McCoy, Ensign Pavel Chekov, and Commander Spock." Uhura said, pointing to each man in turn.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, Commander." Spock told her evenly.

"Thank you, Commander." Lydia said. "I only hope I can live up to her crew's reputation."

"I am sure you will perform adequately, Commander." The other Commander told her.

"That's Vulcan speak for 'I'm sure you'll do great'." McCoy said, smiling at her.

"I believe that is what I said, Doctor." Spock said.

"No, you said the least inspiring, least encouraging version of that, you hob-"

"Hey!" Kirk interrupted. "What did I say about scaring her?"

"Fine, but you have to promise to not scare my nurses then, Jim." McCoy told him. "I don't want another Nurse Chapel."

"The Doctor is correct, Captain." Spock said. "You must hold yourself to a higher standard, which I think you sometimes forget."

"I take it back." Kirk said. "I like it better when you two are fighting."

"I'm not fighting with Doctor McCoy." Spock clarified. "I am simply pointing out when he is wrong."

"Why you – !"

"Ignore them." Uhura said as the Doctor continued to snipe at the Vulcan.

"I take it this is a normal occurrence?" Lydia asked.

"Almost daily, and certainly whenever we have a staff meeting." She replied. "You get used to it."

"Well as fun as it might be to see how long it takes Bones to take a swing at Spock, we've got work to do." Kirk said. "Chekov, can you show Jones to her station? I want a report on those new systems as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir." Chekov and Lydia said at the same time.

"Alright then." Kirk said. "Dismissed everyone."

They all got up from the table and made their way to the bridge. Chekov led Jones to a station right next to Uhura's.

"All weapons systems can be accessed from here." He told her. "Where would you like to start?"

"Can you pull up the code for the trigger systems?" Lydia asked. "I want to check out the lines dealing with the ignition commands. When they were testing them, there was an error 8% of the time that led to the propulsion not igniting."

"But that would leave the armed warhead in the tube!" Chekov sputtered.

"Exactly." Lydia confirmed. "It didn't end well."

"I would imagine not, Commander." Spock said, coming up behind them. "Have you found anything amiss?"

"Well…" Lydia said, flipping through the code. "I don't see any of the glitches that were there, but I wanna run it through some simulations. I remember some of the conditions that led to the glitch, so with Ensign Chekov's help, I'll program them in and have an answer in half an hour, tops."

"Very good, Commander." He said before walking over to Uhura and leaning down to whisper something in her ear that made her smile.

Lydia glanced at Chekov, who simply grinned.

"Shall we, Commander?" he asked.

Lydia shook her head and returned to her work.

* * *

"Bastards." Lydia hissed a half an hour later.

"Commander?" Chekov asked.

"They hid the glitch, lowered the chance to 2%, but it's still there." She said.

"Is there anything we can do?" the Ensign asked.

Lydia sighed.

"Let's go talk to the captain." She said.

She and Chekov found him in his ready room.

"So, what did you find?" he asked.

"The glitch has been minimized, but it's still there." Lydia reported. "I don't feel comfortable taking this ship out with the glitch in the system."

"Why would they have installed it with the glitch still there?" Kirk asked.

"I'm sure they thought it was inside the acceptable margin of error." Lydia said. "And they're probably right. The conditions I put in to make the glitch appear are fairly implausible, but not impossible. The problem is that their job is to create and install new weapons systems, mine is to keep this ship and her crew safe."

"I understand, Commander." Kirk assured her. "What can we do to fix it?"

"Well, I'm assuming the new systems were installed on top of the old ones?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Chekov said.

"Well, I'd like to talk to Commander Scott first, but I'm thinking we can use the old systems to patch the new ones while I contact the engineers to get a fix." Lydia told him.

"Sounds like a plan, Commander." Kirk said, smiling at her.

Lydia lost her train of thought for a second.

_Damn, they weren't exaggerating about that smile._ She thought.

"Uh, thank you, sir." She finally managed.

She just barely managed to contain the wince at the hitch in her voice.

"Dismissed, Commander, Ensign." Kirk said.

As they walked out the door, McCoy was walking in. He spied Kirk staring after the retreating pair and sighed.

"No, Jim." He said, walking over and sitting down across from Kirk.

"What?" Kirk demanded.

"You said to not scare her off." McCoy said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bones." Kirk shot back.

"Huh." Bones said, sitting back. "You usually don't deny it."

"I don't have anything to deny." Kirk said.

"Oh, my." McCoy said. "This is more serious than I thought."

"Look, she's a good officer." Kirk said. "That's where my interest ends. Besides, I just met her."

McCoy didn't say anything.

"What?" Kirk demanded.

"Just, be careful Jim." McCoy told him. "Security Chiefs are much harder to replace than nurses. Speaking of, mine are on the way. They should be here within the hour."

"Good to know." Kirk said. "Dismissed, Doctor."

"Yes, sir." McCoy said, smirking as he got up and left.

* * *

"Well, hello there, lassie." Scotty said, spotting Lydia and Chekov. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Want your opinion on something, Commander." Lydia told him.

"Please, Commander, call me Scotty." He told her. "Commander makes me feel like I'm in Starfleet."

Lydia laughed.

"Then I'm Lydia, Scotty." She told him.

"Excellent." Scotty said, grinning. "So what do you need my opinion on, lass?"

"I found a glitch in the new weapons systems." She told him, leading him to a computer console. "I want to patch it with the old systems. Is that possible?"

"Well…" he said, looking at the screen. "I canna see why it wouldn't work. Do you think you can do it, Mr. Chekov?"

"Yes, sir." Chekov said, smiling. "I'll get right on it!"

He ran off, leaving Lydia with Scotty.

"He's very happy, all the time, isn't he?" Lydia asked.

"You noticed that." Scotty replied.

"Oh, I like the kid, don't get me wrong, but I think it's going to be hard to not want to kill him." She said, laughing.

"You're not alone." Scotty replied.

"Good to know." Lydia said. "I need to get back to the bridge."

"Good luck, Lydia." Scotty told her.

"Thanks, Scotty." She replied.

* * *

Lydia caught up with Chekov on the bridge.

"I've almost completed the patch, Commander." He told her.

"Good." She replied. "When you're done, I'll run it through the simulations again, see what we get."

She went back to her station and sat down to send the message to the engineers, telling them what she had found, the steps she had taken, and that she wanted to know the moment they had a fix. After the message was sent, she started a review of her security officers.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, our crew is all present and accounted for." Kirk said, walking on to the bridge and sitting down in the captain's chair. "Let's get this show on the road. Mr. Sulu, release the docking clamps."

"Docking clamps released." Sulu confirmed.

"Then take us out, Lieutenant." Kirk ordered.

A second later they were on their way and Kirk turned his chair to look at Lydia.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, Commander." He told her.

A/N: Okay, I know, I have three stories I'm already working on that have been updated in months, so the last thing I need is a fourth, but I couldn't help myself! Have seen Into Darkness?! It was amazing! If I wasn't already in love with Benedict Cumberbatch and Chris Pine, this movie would've done it for me. Anyway, I have an idea where this going, so I'll be working on this while my writers block when it comes to Charmed, Doctor Who, and Avengers clears up. And if you're reading my other stories, I promise I will go back to them, but I need to get this out of my mind. I hope you like it. If you do, let me know so I can decide if I want to keep going with it.

Abbey


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ignore me while I go and soak in the dulcet tone of BC. I could listen to him read a menu and be totally happy.

Ch. 2:

They had been in flight for three hours and were well on their way to the Neutral Zone when Kirk turned back to Lydia.

"Well, Commander, I believe I owe you a tour." He said, grinning.

"That really isn't necessary, sir." She told him.

"Nonsense." He told her. "Come on. Spock, you have the con."

"Yes, sir." Spock replied, taking the Captain's seat.

Lydia reluctantly got up and followed her captain into the turbolift.

"Sir, this really isn't necessary." She told him again. "I just really need to be told where my quarters are."

"I thought we'd start in the brig and the armory, since those are your stations, other than when you're on the bridge." Kirk said, ignoring her.

"You really don't here no all that often, do you, sir?" Lydia muttered.

"Nope." He said brightly. "I've found it's easier to just go along with what I want."

"Yes, sir." Lydia replied. "I'm starting to see that."

"That's half the battle, Commander." He told her, grinning.

The turbolift opened and they stepped out into the corridor.

"So, tell me a little about yourself, Commander." Kirk said.

"I feel the need to point out once again that you have my file, sir." Lydia told him.

"That's just facts." He told her, waving his hand dismissively. "Why'd you become a security officer? I did look at your file, you had a promising music career in front of you."

Lydia sighed.

"I went to the conservatory when I was ten." She told him. "I was a piano prodigy, or at least that's what everyone said. All I knew was I loved to play and sing, so when I was offered a place at the First School of the Arts, I went."

"That's the best conservatory out there, right?" Kirk asked. "I don't know much about music, but even I've heard of that school."

"There isn't one better." She told him. "My brother, on the other hand, went to Starfleet Academy. I idolized him. I wanted to be just like him. So when I finished my music degree, I went to the Academy."

"So by the time you were 20, you had a degree already and were on your way to two more, which you would have by the time you're 24. You some kinda genius?" Kirk said.

"I'm a slight overachiever." She replied, smiling.

Kirk just laughed.

"So, your brother's a Security Officer?" he asked. "Where's he stationed?"

"He was stationed on the Farragut, sir." She replied, sobering instantly. "He went down with her in the battle over Vulcan."

"I'm sorry, Commander." He told her sincerely. "We lost a lot of good men and women that day."

"Yes, we did." Lydia agreed. "Anyway, I was stationed at the Space Station at the time and my parents begged me to resign my commission and come home, but I couldn't. My brother gave his life to protect his ship. I won't do anything less."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that." Kirk told her.

They entered a huge room that was filled with exercise equipment.

"This is your domain, Commander." He said, grinning. "It's of course open to all personnel, but this is where Security can run drills, train, whatever you need. You have a firing range and a simulator."

"This is ten times the facility we had on the space station." She said, looking around.

"Like I said, only the best for the Enterprise." Kirk said smugly.

Lydia gave him a side look before shaking her head.

"Come on." Kirk said, leading her to the firing range. "Let's see what you've got."

"What?" Lydia sputtered, following after him.

"Well, you're an expert markswoman." He said. "Show me what you've got."

He handed her a phaser and pointed to the firing range.

"Surely you have better things to do than watch me shoot things." Lydia said.

"Not really." He replied, leaning against the wall. "I want to see my new security chief in action. So…impress me."

Without glancing at the target, Lydia raised her phaser, squeezed the off two rounds, moved the pistol and fired twice more, before setting the phaser back down.

Kirk pushed himself off the wall and moved to stand right next to her, very close, to check the results.

"Two to the chest and two to the head." He confirmed lowly.

He met Lydia's eyes and she moved away.

"I've heard your reputation, Captain." She said softly. "And I know what's thought of a woman in the security forces, especially one who moves through the ranks as quickly as I did."

Kirk reached out and touched her on the arm.

"I would never believe that if someone told me." He told her. "I have read your file, Commander, and I know you've earned every award and commendation you've ever received. And if I hear of anyone on this crew spreading those rumors, I'll put a stop to it myself."

"I don't need you to protect me, sir." She told him. "I can do that just fine. My job is to protect you and this crew. And to do that, I need you to understand where we stand so that you know you can trust my judgment."

Kirk backed up slightly and smiled easily.

"I do, Commander." He assured her. "And I think you are an outstanding officer. You don't worry about having my respect."

"Respect is earned, Captain." She replied. "I haven't yet. But I hope to."

"You're well on your way, Commander." Kirk replied. "Shall we continue the tour?"

Lydia nodded.

"Yes, sir." She said, following him back out.

* * *

They had been at the border of the Neutral Zone for a week and most of the crew was already bored.

Well, most of the crew.

"One more time." Lydia ordered.

The majority of the security forces were gathered in the gym, being put through their paces. She leaned down to help one of the men off the mat.

"You guys have been trained to rush head long into a problem, and sometimes that's the approach, but sometimes it's not." She told them, letting the men move back into position. "Our job is to protect the people on this ship, to give our lives if need be to ensure their safety. So sometimes we rush at the problem, try to head it off, and sometimes we have to move so no one sees us."

The two men began fighting again and Lydia circled them, giving advice and stopping them to adjust here and there. Finally one of the men managed to sling the other over his hip and slam him into the ground.

"Okay, that's it for the day." She told them. "I want you to all log an hour on the firing range before our next work out."

The group broke up and Lydia noted with a smirk that none of her personal went to the range. She grabbed her bag and went to grab a shower.

* * *

The rest of her officers went to the galley to get some food, where Uhura and McCoy were eating lunch.

"She's insane." One of the men complained as they sat down near the two officers. "An hour of hand to hand every other day, plus an hour on the range, in addition to our duties? No other security chief in the fleet works their teams that hard."

"She probably feels like she has to prove something." Another one said. "It's either that or sleep with the Captain. Not like she hasn't done it before probably, though. How else could she have made it to Commander so quickly?"

McCoy growled as Uhura's jaw dropped. The Doctor started to get up, but one of the other officers piped up before he could stand.

"Shut up, Johnson." One of the other men growled. "You're just pissed because she kicked your ass. She's good at what she's doing and if you paid attention, you might learn something. And in the mean time, shut your mouth. She's a good officer and you're a moron if you can't see that."

McCoy sat down as the other officer looked down at his food and the others moved on to other topics.

"Bastard." McCoy muttered.

"Lydia can take care of herself." Uhura told him. "If nothing else, she can kick all of her officers asses from what I hear. Don't let the short little blonde girl act fool you, she can hold her own."

"Oh, I know." McCoy told her. "I've treated her officers after her little classes."

"What are we talking about?" Kirk asked, sitting down with Spock.

"Your new Security Chief's ability to hold her own." McCoy said.

"I got her reviews of her officers." Kirk said. "She's certainly putting them through their paces."

"That's a word for it." McCoy said.

"Is it not a good thing that our Security Chief make her team the best she can?" Spock asked.

"Not if she alienates them in the process." Kirk replied.

"I don't think she is." Uhura said. "Yes, there are the normal malcontents, but for the most part, she seems to actually be inspiring loyalty in them. We just heard one make a not nice comment about her, and her other officers jumped to her defense."

"What did they say?" Kirk asked.

"Probably that I slept my way up the ranks."

They turned to see Lydia standing behind them.

"Am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah." McCoy said.

"I'm also betting it was Johnson, wasn't it?" she said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all." Kirk said, pulling out the chair next to him. "Why do you think Johnson would say something?"

"Because I gave him a bad review and told him that if he didn't shape up, I'd recommend he be transferred." She said, taking a bite of her food.

"It doesn't bother you?" Uhura asked.

"People have been saying that about me my whole career, especially since I made Commander." Lydia said, shrugging. "I know it's not true, and the people who matter know it's not true, so whatever. As long as the Captain trusts me, that's all I need to do my job."

Kirk nodded with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to have him thrown out the air lock?" he asked.

"I'll get back to you." She replied.

Kirk laughed and dug into his food.

"So, we're supposed to be getting new orders from Starfleet later today." He said. "Any bets on what we're being ordered to do on our patrol route?"

"Supply run for a nearby colony." McCoy said.

"Geological Survey." Uhura guessed.

"What are we doing?" Lydia asked.

"The Captain insists on having everyone guess as to what Starfleet's next orders are." Spock said.

"Winner gets to pick what we do for the weekly dinner." Kirk told her.

"Weekly dinner?" she asked.

"I make all Senior officers get together once a week outside of duties." He explained. "My version of team building."

"Ah." She replied. "Then my guess is follow up contact. Some of the planets we're near just joined the Federation."

"Spock?" Kirk asked.

"I will defer to Lieutenant Uhura's speculation." He said.

"Suck up." McCoy muttered.

"Don't take the bait, Spock." Uhura told him, sticking her tongue out at McCoy.

"I was not planning on it." He replied.

He stood and Uhura joined him.

"We will see you later." He said, leading the Lieutenant out.

"_Dr. McCoy to sick bay._" Came over the speaker system. "_Dr. McCoy to sick bay._"

"I promise it's not my fault this time." Lydia said, grinning.

McCoy shook his head.

"Back to work." He said, standing. "See you two later."

He left, leaving Lydia and Kirk alone.

"So, how's your first week been?" he asked, moving to sit across from her.

"Good." She said, smiling. "I'll have Security up to scratch in no time, if they don't mutiny."

"I'm sure they won't mutiny." He said. "And if they do, I'm sure my Security Chief will be perfectly capable of handling it."

Lydia laughed and Kirk grinned. They spent the next half an hour talking as they finished their food, simply talking about her impressions of things so far, answering any questions she might have.

"I have to get to the armory." She told him finally. "I'm having the security teams on duty go over everything. I want to make sure everything is in working order."

"Sounds like fun." He told her.

"Oh yeah." She agreed, laughing.

"Make sure you're on the bridge when our orders come through." He told her as they stood. "We have to find out who won the bet."

"I'll be there, ready to collect." She told him, grinning.

"You're awfully sure of yourself." He told her.

"Comes from always being right, sir." She told him cheekily.

He laughed and she smiled brightly once more before leaving him.

* * *

An hour later, Lydia took her seat at her station.

"Cutting it close, Commander." Kirk told her.

"Sorry, sir." She replied. "One of my officers decided this was the moment to forget everything he'd ever learned about weapon safety. On a related note, Dr. McCoy will not be joining us. He's too busy reattaching fingers."

"Ouch." Kirk said, wincing.

She grinned and shook her head.

"Sir, broadcast from Starfleet." Uhura reported.

She made a face.

"They're ordering us to follow up at a nearby planet that has just been accepted to the Federation." She told him.

"Can't win 'em all, Lieutenant." Lydia told her.

"With all due respect, Commander, shut it." Uhura shot back good naturedly.

"Play nice, ladies." Kirk told them.

"Yes, sir." Both women replied, smiling at each other.

"Mr. Sulu." Kirk called. "Plot a course to the planet and take us out, all ahead full."

"Yes, sir." Sulu confirmed.

"So…" Kirk said, coming over to lean against Lydia's station. "What's your plan for dinner?"

"What do you guys normally do?" she asked, leaning back to look at him.

"Well, we've done game night, dinner, that kind of thing." He said.

"Well, how 'bout a movie night?" she suggested. "Tomorrow night?"

"I'll let everyone know." He said, smiling. "Make sure you've got vegetarian for Spock. And alcohol for Scotty wouldn't be amiss."

Lydia shook her head.

"Just make sure everyone is there at 1900 hours." She told him.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, grinning as he pushed himself away.

"So what movie are we watching?" Uhura asked.

"I was thinking an old Earth movie I loved when I was a kid." Lydia replied.

"Sounds like fun." Uhura said smiling.

The doors to the turbolift opened and McCoy stepped onto the bridge.

"So who won the bet?" he asked.

"Our lovely Security Chief." Kirk replied.

"Well there goes my barbeque night." McCoy muttered. "All because I was reattaching our lovely Security Chief's officer's left thumb."

"Do you really think your presence on the bridge would have affected the outcome, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Here we go again." Lydia muttered, making Uhura chuckle.

"Can I make it a ruling that they're not allowed to argue if they're going to be in my quarters?" Lydia asked as the human continued to argue and the Vulcan continued to lob logic back at him.

"You can try." Uhura replied. "Not sure it'll do any good."

Lydia shook her head and returned to her duties, Uhura following her lead, as Kirk separated his first officer and his Medical Chief.

* * *

The door chimed and Lydia answered it, finding Kirk on the other side.

"Explain to me how this is winning the bet again?" she asked, stepping aside to let him in.

"It's not really, other than you get to control it." He replied, handing her a bottle of wine.

"Nice." She said, looking it over. "I take it this is to make sure I complied with the booze suggestion."

"Nah, just thought it be a nice welcome to the ship gift." He replied.

"You do realize you're early." She told him. "By about an hour."

"Yeah. " he replied, moving to help her set the table. "I just wanted a chance to talk to you."

"About what, sir?" she asked.

"The other day." He replied. "On the firing range."

Lydia stilled.

"Oh." She said.

"I just…I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings." He told her. "I'm an idiot when it comes to women, ask anyone. Actually don't. I want you to still respect me."

Lydia chuckled slightly.

"Anyway, my point is, I may have overstepped my bounds." He told her. "I didn't mean to put you in a uncomfortable position."

Lydia sighed and turned to stand in front of him.

"You didn't Captain." She told him. "I told you my position and you backed off. That's all I can ask."

"I just didn't want you to think I was flirting with you because I thought you…" he trailed off.

"I assumed you flirted with me because you found me attractive." She said, smiling. "Just like I was showing off because I found you attractive."

Kirk grinned at her.

"Don't let it go to your head, sir." She told him.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied. "Anyway, I hope we're okay."

"We're just fine, sir." She replied. "Or we will be if you help me finish setting this table."

Kirk chuckled and took the stack of plates from her.

* * *

The officers all sat around that night, having fun just spending time in each others' company.

A/N: So here we go, second chapter. Just so you know my thought process, this is taking place three months after the end of the first movie. Please let me know what you think!

Abbey


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Cumberbach, my love, I promise to be yours forever. That's not stalkerish at all, right?

Ch. 3:

They had been at the border for a month and a half when Commander Jones was called to Medical.

"Bones!"

McCoy turned and saw Lydia walking into his Med Bay.

"You're spending too much time with our captain." He told her. "You're starting to pick up his ticks."

"What a mean thing to say, Doctor." She told him, clutching her chest. "I thought we were friends."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" he asked.

"I think I'm hilarious." She replied, grinning. "I got your message. What did you want to see me about?"

"I got a medical update about you." He told her. "Starfleet wants you to submit to a psychological review. Just to see where you are after losing your brother."

He watched in fascination as the usually happy and open Security Chief quickly and efficiently shut down in front of him.

"I'm fine." She told him coolly.

"Lydia, it's been 6 months." He told her softly. "They just want to make sure you're okay."

"I told you, I'm fine." She repeated.

"I don't think Starfleet is going to take your word for it, Jones." He told her, frustrated.

"Starfleet won't, or you won't?" she sneered.

"Hey." McCoy said, holding his hands up. "I'm not the bad guy here. No one is. It's a half an hour of two friends talking. If you'd prefer it wasn't me, you could talk to one of the other senior officers. Maybe the Captain? I wouldn't suggest Spock, but even Scotty would qualify."

"I'm not talking to the Captain or anyone else about David." Lydia said fiercely. "It's not anyone's business. I'm dealing with it. If Starfleet or anyone else has a problem with that, they can bite me."

With that, she turned on her heel and strode towards the door.

"I thought we were friends, Lydia." McCoy called after her.

She hesitated at the door, but kept walking.

"Well that went well." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"There's something going on with her." McCoy said.

He was sitting in the Captain's ready room with Kirk, Uhura, and Spock.

"Many are still grieving the loss of their loved ones in Nero's attack." Spock observed. "Perhaps she is just mourning."

"If that's what I thought this was, I would let it go." McCoy said. "But that's just it. I don't think she is mourning. I think her brother died and she threw herself into her work as a way to keep him alive."

"She told me her parents wanted her to give up Starfleet and come home." Kirk said. "She told them no, that she wouldn't leave the cause her brother had died defending."

"I checked her file." McCoy said. "She took the required week's downtime that all immediate family got if they were in Starfleet and lost a family member in the attacks. But after that, she went straight back to the Space Station. She skip all of the required counseling sessions, and because of the confusion in the aftermath, it slipped through the cracks."

"What are you saying, Leonard?" Uhura asked.

"I'm saying that no matter how good she at her job, and I'm not disputing that, she is very good, she's also a ticking bomb." McCoy replied.

"What do we do, Bones?" Kirk asked.

"We get her to talk about it." He replied. "To anyone. At this point, if she wanted to talk to one of the junior officers, I'd be willing to doctor my reports. Hell, if she wants to talk to a cadet, I'm prepared to swear up and down that she sat in my sickbay and cried therapeutically for an hour before going back to her duties, but she's gotta talk. Otherwise, I've got to recommend she be relived of her duties."

Kirk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll go find her." He said, standing up.

"Let me try, Jim." Uhura interrupted.

"You think you can get through to her?" Kirk asked.

"I think I lost Gaila on one of those ships." She replied. "She may not have been my sister, but she was my best friend."

Kirk closed his eyes in regret at the remembrance of the woman he had used.

"Alright." He said. "You get first shot."

"Thank you, Captain." She said, getting up and leaving.

"This better work, Jim." McCoy said.

"It will." He replied. "She's family. We don't abandon family."

* * *

Pull back. Release. _Thunk. _Repeat.

"Is that a bow and arrow?!"

Lydia stilled her motions and turned to see Uhura standing in the door way of the firing range.

"My first degree was in Historical Earth Music." She said, pulling back again and releasing other arrow into the small cluster at the center of the target. "When I went to the academy, I paired it with a study in Historical Earth Weapons."

She loosed her last arrow and it flew true to the dead center of the target.

"McCoy send you?" she asked, setting aside the bow.

"I sent myself." She said. "Did you know I lost my Academy roommate in the attack on Vulcan? Her name was Gaila. She was Orion, and she used to bring guys back to the room constantly, the last one being Jim Kirk, my least favorite person in the whole of Starfleet. It drove me crazy. I was so mad at her when we shipped out and worried with getting Spock to transfer me to the Enterprise, I completely ignored her. I didn't even wish her good luck. Then we came out of warp and saw the destruction above Vulcan…I almost threw up. It felt like a part of me had been ripped apart just like the ship she had been on."

"What do you want me to say, Nyota?" Lydia asked. "That I accept that David's gone? That I'm healing?"

"I want you to say what's going on in your head." Uhura replied. "You're a part of this crew, this family. You can trust us."

"No I can't." she shot back. "I can't trust any of you. I can't let myself. God, Nyota. It feels like there's shards of glass in my veins. Every breath hurts and it's all I can do to keep my head above water. I'm trying everything to just not think about him. David was everything to me! My big brother's dead and you want me to talk about it?! I can't even think about it! And there moments, just brief moments, like right here in this range, where I find myself surviving without him, letting someone close, and then I remember the pain that comes when they leave. You want me to face this? I can't do that and do my job."

"Your job isn't everything, Lydia." Uhura told her.

"My job is all I've got!" Lydia yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I've got nothing left! My parents want nothing to do with the daughter who gave up fame to be a lowly security officer. My brother was the only one who gave a damn about me and he's gone! I've got no one and nothing!"

"You've got us." Uhura told her. "Me, and Spock. McCoy, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty. You've got Kirk and every other person on this crew. We're a family. We won't let you fall, but you've got to lean on us."

She moved over to the sobbing woman and grasped her arms tightly.

"You couldn't protect your brother, Lydia." She told her softly. "It wasn't your fault. But you've got a second chance. Do what Leonard is saying. Talk about what you're feeling so he can report that you're dealing with it. Actually let us help you deal with it. And then do your job and protect this family."

"They're going to relieve me of my duties, aren't they?" Lydia asked softly.

"Yes." Uhura replied. "If you don't let us help you. McCoy's ready to lie to Starfleet if you'll just talk to someone. Anyone. We're worried about you, so let us take care of you. Even Chiefs of Security need to be protected sometimes."

Lydia nodded jerkily.

Uhura hesitated for a second before pulling the other woman into a tight hug. After a second, Lydia wrapped her arms around her friend and returned the hug just a fiercely.

"You know I'm not going to make this easy on any of you, right?" she said.

Uhura laughed.

"We wouldn't expect anything less." She replied.

* * *

"Enter." Kirk called as his door chimed.

He looked up to find Lydia standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Commader." He said, getting up and moving to one of the couches.

Lydia nodded and moved over to the couch, but didn't sit.

"I'm told that if I don't do this touchy feely stuff, I'm going to be relieved of my duties." She said.

"That's about right." Kirk replied. "I wish I could just let it be, but Starfleet is insisting. Normally, you'd be talking to a counselor, but since we don't have one of those, all of the senior officers are more than willing to talk to you about whatever you want."

"I'd like to talk to you, Captain." She said quickly. "If that's alright with you."

"Of course." Kirk said smoothly. "But I think we'd both be more comfortable if you sat. You're making me nervous, Commander."

Lydia chuckled slightly and sat.

"Sorry." She said. "You may have noticed I'm not very good at this sort of thing."

"No, really?" he replied sarcastically.

"See, that I understand." She said, smirking. "Sarcasm, snark. That I can handle. How I'm feeling…And if I talk to McCoy, he'll be all worried and abrasive trying to help. Spock's not a consideration. Nice guy, but not really equipped to handle more than one grieving human female, and I imagine he's got his hands full with Uhura. Scotty, will just wanna get drunk to deal with it, and while I applaud the theory, it's not really a good idea for either a Chief of Security or Engineering to be getting fall down drunk. That leaves you. So if I have to talk, I'll do it. I'll hate every second of it, but I'll do it. But I need you to promise you won't ask how that something makes me feel, and you won't coddle me."

"I promise." Kirk told her.

Lydia sighed and nodded.

"I don't know how to do this." She admitted.

"That makes two of us." Kirk replied. "Why don't we start by you telling me about David. I know next to nothing about him. What was he like?"

"David was… a completely sweet jackass." Lydia said, smiling. "You should hear what he did to my first boyfriend…"

* * *

The weeks went on. McCoy reported to Starfleet that the Enterprise's Security Chief passed her psychological evaluation, and no one said anything when she and the Enterprise's Captain locked themselves away in his ready room.

Well, almost no one.

"Okay, boys." Lydia said with a sadistic grin. "It's time for our monthly reviews!"

The men all groaned and her smile widened.

"I know!" she said manically. "It's your favorite thing! I agree it's really too bad we can have them every week, but the Captain seems to think our time would be better spent doing our duties, or some other such nonsense."

"With all due respect, ma'am, but you are certifiably insane." An officer called, smiling.

"I know, O'Neill." She replied. "Isn't it fun?"

The others all chuckled and she grinned.

"So, this month's review." She said, clapping her hands together. "I have exchanged favors with our Chief Engineer to gain the use of four of his junior engineers."

She pointed to the four slightly scared looking officers standing against the wall.

"Relax, guys." She told them. "The rumors of my insanity are greatly exaggerated. Besides, I promised Scotty I'd give you back in the same condition I found you."

They chuckled slightly and seemed to relax slightly.

"So, today's test." She said, turning back to her officers. "In a few minutes, you and three of your fellow officers, will take our guinea pigs, I mean lovely engineers, into the simulator. There you will required to complete a mission. It may be an away mission, or it could be a foothold situation aboard, or even something else. Whatever I could come up with, which should scare you."

The officers all laughed.

"Your job, men, is to enable your engineer to complete their mission." She told them. "You'll be graded on how well you keep them safe. So go check out the list, figure out who you're paired with and what order you're in. Good luck, guys. You're gonna need it."

Lydia spent the rest of the day watching simulations and figuring out where her forces needed work. She was impressed with all of her men and how far they'd come, with the exception of one officer.

"I'll post all of your scores for you to review on the server." She told them when they had finished.

They all started to pack up and crawl towards the lockers when she made her way over to Johnson.

"Can you hang back for a minute?" she asked softly.

He nodded with a slick smile that her want to slap him and they waited for the others to leave. Finally the last member of the security teams left and she turned to him.

"I'm sorry, Johnson." She told him. "That was it. When we swing by the space station again, you're getting off. I'm recommending you be transferred."

"What?" he demanded angrily.

"You just failed this simulation miserably, Johnson." She told him. "Not only did you cause your team to not to finish the mission, if this had been a real situation, you would've gotten yourself and everyone under your protection killed! This is the flagship of the Federation. We're the first to arrive and the last to leave in a battle situation. There's no room in my personnel for someone who puts himself above the good of the ship and her crew. I'm sorry, but that's my final word."

"There must be something I can do." He told her. "I'd be willing to do whatever you want."

He gave her a look that made her skin crawl.

"My decision is final." She told him.

"Come on, Commander." He said, moving close to her. "I'm just asking for the same opportunity you've been given."

He ran a finger down her arm.

"I'm sure the Captain won't mind if you stray just once." He said lowly. "You might even like me better."

Lydia grabbed his hand and twisted his arm behind his back before slamming him into the wall.

"Listen to me closely, Ensign." She hissed. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have never slept with a superior officer to move up the ranks. For your remarks, you'll be confined to quarters. I'll be submitting charges of slander against two superior officers, as well as recommending you be stripped of both current rank and privilege. And when we reach the space station, I'll personally remove your ass from my ship. Am I understood?"

She released him and moved back. He turned and she quickly stepped out of the way of his lunge, so he went sprawling across the floor. While he was picking himself up, she walked to the comm.

"Two security officers to the training room." She called.

She turned back to see Johnson attempting another attack. Before she could duck, he slammed his fist into her cheek and she could taste blood in her mouth. She reeled and he used the moment to grab her around the throat. She struggled against him as she dragged her towards the wall. Finally jabbed him the eye, making him release her. He staggered back and she gasped for air. He made to attack her again and she quickly moved so she could grab his arm and use his momentum to swing him into the wall. As he staggered back, she grabbed both sides of his head and pulled him down so she could knee him in the stomach.

As he collapsed on the ground, throwing up, the door opened and two more of her officers came in.

"Gentlemen." She greeted them, breathing heavily. "Please escort Mr. Johnson to his quarters and make sure he stays there."

They nodded and picked Johnson up off the floor to half carry him out of the room. She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves before making her way out of the room.

She went straight to the bridge and when the doors opened, she heard Uhura gasped.

"Jesus, Jones." Kirk said, jumping out of the command chair. "What the hell happened to you?"

Lydia realized she must look a sight. She could feel blood trickling down her face, she was sure her neck was starting to bruise, and her hair was pulled out of its ponytail all over the place.

"I'm fine, Captain." She assured him. "May we speak in private?"

"My ready room." He ordered. "Uhura, get Bones up here."

He took her arm and led her through the door to his room and sat her down on the couch. She opened her mouth and he held up a hand.

"Don't say a word until Bones checks you out." He told her, sitting down next to her.

He gently touched first her face and then her neck.

"Someone tried to choke you." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

She hesitated for second before nodding. He searched her face and gently touched a scratch here and there, before gently cupping her cheek. The door opened suddenly and they broke apart.

"Holy…" Bones said, sitting down and turning Lydia so she was facing him. "You should've come straight to me. What the hell happened to you?"

"Security personnel don't take well to being fired." She told him.

"Johnson?" Kirk asked as Bones started to assess the damage with his tricorder.

"He failed his latest review." She reported. "I told him I was transferring him off the ship next time we swung past the space station. He responded by offering to sleep with me in exchange for staying on the ship and basically came out and said I was sleeping with you, at which point he touched me inappropriately. I responded by slamming him into a wall. There was a fight. I called for security. I then won the fight and had him escorted to his quarters and ordered officers to make sure he stayed there. I'm recommending he be brought up on charges of slander against you and me, as well as being stripped of both rank and privilege."

"That's all that'll happen." Kirk seethed. "I'll see him thrown out of Starfleet for this. Hell, I'll throw him out the air lock myself."

"Only if I get to have another go with him." Lydia muttered.

"No one's doing anything until I get you back to sickbay." McCoy said. "Frankly I'm surprised you got up here. You've got three bruised ribs and a bruised larynx. Jim, help her up, we're going to sickbay."

The two men put their hands under her arms and pulled her up. She took a sharp breath as her body protested moving after stiffening up.

"Between you and Jim, at least I know I'll never be out of a job." McCoy muttered.

"Sorry, Bones." Lydia muttered as the two officers helped the battered officer down the corridor.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied.

* * *

While McCoy patched up Lydia, Kirk made his way towards Johnson, only to be stopped by Spock.

"Get out of my way, Spock." He ordered.

"Lieutenant Uhura informed me that Commander Jones was injured in a fight with Ensign Johnson." Spock said calmly.

"Yes, and now I'm going to beat him till he can't see straight." Kirk replied. "He accused her of being no better than a whore and then attacked her. He attacked a member of my crew, and that I will not stand for."

"Revenge will not serve anyone, Captain." Spock told him. "Ensign Johnson will be punished, but if you avenge the attack on Commander Jones, you will be giving legitimacy to his claim that there is more than friendship between you and the Commander."

Kirk sighed and rubbed his face.

"He choked her, Spock." He said softly. "If she wasn't as well trained as she is, he could've killed her. Or done worse."

"If she was not as well trained as she is, she would not be Security Chief on the first ship of the fleet." Spock pointed out. "Commander Jones will recover, but your career will not if you harm the Ensign."

"Fine." Kirk relented. "Go and make sure he's being guarded or better yet, move him the brig. And make sure Lieutenant Uhura notifies Starfleet that we will be dropping his ass off at the nearest station."

"Yes, sir." Spock replied.

"I'm going back to sickbay to check on Jones, and then I'll be on the bridge." Kirk told him.

"Yes, sir." The first officer repeated.

Kirk took one last down the corridor before turning on his heel and heading back. He got back to sickbay to find Lydia and McCoy arguing.

"Jim!" the doctor called. "Tell her she has to stay here until I'm satisfied she's back to 100%!"

"I'm with her." Kirk told him. "Last time I let you have your way with me, my hands swelled up to twice their size and I got numb tongue."

"Shut up." McCoy told him.

The doors opened and Uhura came rushing in, followed by Scotty.

"I came as soon as my shift was up." Uhura said, hugging her friend. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Lydia assured her, hugging her back. "Johnson's nowhere good enough to take me. He just got in a couple lucky shots."

"I let Starfleet know we're kicking his ass off as soon as we get to the space station." Uhura reported.

"I'd like to just kick his ass." Scotty said, hugging Lydia once Uhura let her go.

"I tried to, but Spock talked some sense into me." Kirk said.

"Good." Lydia told him strictly. "He's Starfleet's problem now."

"I did have him thrown in the brig." He replied.

Lydia smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, that's it." McCoy said. "Everyone out. And you, missy, I want you to take a nap."

"I'll come get you for dinner." Uhura told her, squeezing her hand.

She and Scotty left, leaving Kirk standing by her bed.

"That means you too, Captain." McCoy told him.

"I know." Kirk agreed. "Just give us a second."

McCoy nodded and headed off.

"Are sure you can't spring me?" Lydia asked.

"I'm sure." Kirk replied. "Jones, why didn't you call for backup?"

"I didn't need it." She told him, confused. "Johnson's a moron."

"A moron who bruised three of your ribs and almost choked you to death." Kirk shot back angrily.

"Hey." Lydia said, reaching over and grabbing his hand. "I'm fine."

Kirk took a deep breath and nodded. He squeezed her hand once before letting go.

"Get some rest." He told her. "That's an order. And in return, I'll come with Uhura to distract Bones when she springs you later."

"Thanks, sir." She said, grinning as she lay down.

"Jim." He told her. "When we're not on duty, it's Jim."

"Yes, sir." She replied, smiling cheekily.

"Just for that, I'm calling you Lyds." He told her.

"Whatever floats your boat, sir." She replied, sleepily as she closed her eyes.

Kirk just stood there, watching over her for a moment till he was sure she had fallen asleep, then made his way back out of sickbay.

Meanwhile, McCoy moved from where he had been watching over his best friend and his newest friend.

_Oh yeah. Definitely serious._

A/N: Third Chapter! Whoo hoo! So, I know this was a little heavy, but I promise they won't all be like this. As Joss Whedon once said: "Make it dark, make it grim, make it tough, but then, for the love of God, tell a joke." Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Also, thank you for all your reviews! I'm glad you've liked it so far, and it means so much to know you do!

Abbey


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have nothing for you. Just leave me alone to cry in my aloneness.

Ch. 4:

Kirk handed Lydia a cup of tea and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You seemed distracted today."

Lydia studied the drink in her hand.

"I had a dream last night." She said softly. "I was home and David was sitting with me on the couch, like we used to do when we were kids. He was just sitting there, not saying a word, but I understood him anyway. He was telling me he was proud of me."

"That sounds like a good dream." He said.

"It was until I woke up." She said sadly. "Then I remembered that we will never sit on that couch together ever again."

"I'm sorry." He told her.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. He hesitated for a second before taking her hand. She grabbed it tightly and held on.

"I loved him so much." She whispered. "We were only a year apart, but he was always my big brother. He took care of me, protected me. All I ever wanted was to make him proud of me."

"I'm sure he is proud of you, Lyds." Kirk told her. "He'd be a fool to not be, and from everything you've told me about David, he was no fool. He couldn't be to keep up with you."

Lydia chuckled.

"You and him probably would've gotten on like a house on fire." She told him.

"Well how could we not, with you to bring us together?" he replied.

Lydia smiled at him. She looked at their intertwined hands as he gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You know, I was so angry at Bones for making me talk to someone, but I think he was right." Lydia told him. "I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't had you to talk to these past few months."

"Well, I for one, am glad you did." He told her, smiling. "I enjoy these little chats."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you just loved me crying all over your shirt." She told him with a smirk.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." He told her. "Captain and part time handkerchief."

"Careful, sir, or it might get out that you're a good guy." She told him.

"We can't have that, now can we?" he said, grinning.

"Well, I guess I've got blackmail material, don't I, sir?" she said, returning the grin.

"And what do you plan to do with that material?" he asked.

"Well – "

"_Keptain to the Bridge._" Chekov called over the comms.

"That boy has the worst timing." Kirk muttered.

"What was that?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing." He told her, getting up. "Duty calls."

"Yes it does." She agreed. "I guess I'll just have to hold on to that information. For now."

"See that you do, Commander." He told her.

He grinned and backed out the door, leaving a smiling Security Chief behind him.

* * *

"We are done at the neutral zone." Kirk announced at the weekly meeting after three months. "We're being recalled to Earth for a two weeks downtime. And that's all I've got. Anyone else?"

Everyone else shook their heads.

"Good." He said happily. "Then let's get this show on the road and get home."

They all got up and started to leave, but he stopped Lydia with a hand on her arm.

"What's up, sir?" she asked when everyone was gone.

"We're picking up a JAG officer on our pass by the Space Station." He told her. "They want us to give a deposition for Johnson's Court Marshal."

Lydia nodded.

"I'll collect the video from the security cameras in the training room." She told him.

"Also talk to Bones." He told her. "I had him document all your injuries before he fixed you up."

"Alright." She agreed.

"Are you going to be alright with all this?" he asked, leaning against the table.

She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Yeah, okay." He agreed. "It was a stupid question. But I've seen how you deal with people who annoy you, so could you not shoot the lawyer who's coming?"

"Of course I won't shoot them, sir." She told him. "Too much paperwork."

"Of course, Commander." Kirk replied with a straight face.

Lydia grinned and Kirk returned her grin.

"So, happy to be heading back to Earth?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." She replied. "You?"

"You bet!" he said, smiling brightly. "Home, sweet home."

"Well…" Lydia said, hesitating. "I better get back to the bridge."

"Yeah, I've got some paper work." He replied, standing back up. "Um, meet me at the transporter when we pick up the JAG?"

"Sure." She agreed. "See you later, sir."

"Commander." He replied.

She quickly strode out the door and he watched her leave, before taking a deep breath and heading to his ready room.

* * *

A few hours later, Lydia was chatting with her guards posted in the transporters, waiting for Kirk.

"Are you distracting these upstanding security officers, Commander?" he said, coming up behind her.

"Distracting, no." she replied. "Upstanding? Debatable."

"Thanks ever so, ma'am." One of the officers said dryly.

"You are ever so welcome, Jackson." She replied before turning to the Captain. "So how long 'till this lawyer shows up?"

"Should be any time now." He replied. "We just established orbit."

"Sir, incoming transport." One of the tech called.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Kirk said, grinning.

The transporter lit up and a young woman in a formal Starfleet uniform stepped off the pad.

"Lt. Commander Sarah Rabb, requesting permission to come aboard, sir!" she said, coming to attention.

"Permission granted." Kirk replied. "At ease."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, relaxing.

"My Chief of Security, Commander Lydia Jones." Kirk introduced.

"Ma'am." Rabb said, saluting.

"Welcome aboard, Lt. Commander." Lydia replied. "So you're making the trek back to Earth with us?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rabb replied. "And hopefully get this matter of your errant security officer settled."

"Perhaps we should adjourn to my ready room?" Kirk suggested.

"I've got to check in with the team coming off duty, but I'll meet you there in a few minutes, sir." Lydia said.

"Have fun, Commander." Kirk replied, resting a hand on Lt. Commander Rabb's back and leading her out. "See you in a few."

Lydia watched as the Captain said something to the lawyer, making her laugh, and fought to squash the feeling rising in her chest.

_You know his rep, Commander._ She told herself.

She gave herself a mental shake and headed off to check in on her teams.

* * *

"Can I get you anything, Lt. Commander?" Kirk asked. "Tea, coffee?"

"No, thank you, sir." Rabb replied. "I'd like to wait for Commander Jones before starting."

"Well, she'll be a few minutes." Kirk replied, smiling fondly. "Once she gets started talking with her troops, we have to pry her way with a crowbar."

Rabb observed the fondness in Kirk's eyes and made a mental note.

The doors opened and Spock walked in.

"Sir, Mr. Sulu reports that we are 12 hours out from Earth." He told the Captain.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock." Kirk said. "This is Lt. Commander Rabb, JAG Corps."

"Welcome, Lt. Commander Rabb." Spock said formally. "I trust your stay with us will be a comfortable one."

"It's 12 hours, Spock." Kirk said, slightly exasperated. "How uncomfortable could it be?"

"I do not know, Captain." Spock said. "That is why I hope it is comfortable."

"Dismissed, Commander." Kirk sighed.

"Yes, Sir." Spock replied, leaving.

"Sorry, he's…Vulcan." Kirk told Rabb.

"Yes, sir." Rabb replied with a smile.

They sat in silence as Kirk read over some reports and they waited for Lydia. Finally the door opened and Lydia strode in, dropping into the seat next to Kirk.

"15 minutes." He told her, checking the time. "I think that's the fastest you ever finished debriefing your teams."

"They found out the JAG was here from Jackson and kicked me out." She told him, pouting.

"Bless them." Kirk said. "Let's get this going."

"Okay, to begin with, I will be recording this, sir, ma'am." Rabb told them, pulling out a small recording device and placing it on the table. "Please state your name, rank, service number, and position for the record."

"James Tiberius Kirk, Captain, SC937-0176CEC, Captain of the Enterprise." Kirk said clearly.

"Lydia Magdalene Jones, Commander, SC656-9430FAC, Chief of Security, USS Enterprise." Lydia said.

"Magdalene?" Kirk whispered.

"Shut up, sir." Lydia whispered back.

"Thank you." Rabb said. "Now, before we start the questions, I would like to apologize if some of these questions seem invasive or personal, I'm sorry, but I need the whole story, so you cannot leave anything out."

"We won't, Commander." Kirk assured her. "Ask your questions."

"I will Captain, but first I'd like to study the footage of the alleged attack." Rabb said.

"I have it right here." Lydia said, reaching over to the screen next to the view screen and pulled up the video.

They sat in silence as the Lt. Commander watched the video. Lydia heard Kirk growl softly as he watched Johnson attack her, so she reached under the table to touch his hand. He stopped growling and quickly squeezed her fingers before letting go and refocusing on the video.

"Well." Rabb said when the fight ended and both the Ensign and Lydia had left the room. "I don't think there's any way Ensign Johnson can fight the assault charges, but as to the slander charges…they can only hold up if there's no truth to what he's saying."

Kirk opened his mouth, but Lydia stopped him with a raised hand.

"You can talk to any of my superior officers, any of my trainers at the academy, or any officer I've ever served with." Lydia told her. "I have never slept with another officer to advance my career, and I have not slept with Captain Kirk."

"Ensign Johnson submitted that you spend a great deal of your time off duty with the Captain." Rabb said. "That you're often seen eating meals together and that you spend many hours in private together and that it's common knowledge among the crew."

"I spend time with the Commander outside of our duties; just I do with all of my officers." Kirk told her.

"So you spend hours in your ready room with Commander Spock?" Rabb asked.

"My brother was killed on the Farragut, Lt. Commander." Lydia said softly.

"What does that have to do with anything, Commander?" Rabb asked.

"Starfleet required I undergo a psychological review." She replied. "We don't have a counselor on board, so they had me speak to a senior officer."

"Wouldn't you normally speak to the Chief Medical Officer in that case, ma'am?" Rabb asked.

"Normally." Lydia agreed. "But Starfleet was right to require the review. I was not in a good frame of mind. I couldn't bear to show that kind of weakness to a fellow officer."

"But you could show it to your superior officer?" Rabb asked.

"I trusted Captain Kirk to keep my confidence." Lydia answered. "And he did. We both agreed that I needed a safe place to talk about my brother and he gave me that. That was all."

Rabb nodded.

"To make the charges stick, there can be no sign of impropriety." She told them.

"There is no improper relationship between the Commander and myself." Kirk told her.

"Captain, Starfleet doesn't care what her officers due in their free time." Rabb told them. "There are no rules against fraternization between officers as long as there's no sign of favoritism."

"I have not shown any more favoritism to Commander Jones than I have my other officers." Kirk told her, his face stormy. "There is no impropriety."

"Sitting here with you, Captain, even I can tell you and the Commander are close, sir, and I've known you for a grand total of two hours." Rabb told him bluntly. "Look, I'm not here on a witch hunt. After watching that video, I wanna throw that ass out on _his_ ass, but do that I need this case to be air tight. To that end, I'm going to talk to the crew and make sure none of your crewmembers are going to come forward with stories of you two in a compromising position. And I warn you now, your counseling sessions will most likely come to light."

Lydia nodded.

"Good." Rabb said, standing up. "I need to talk to your crew now."

"They'll be made available to you at your convenience." Kirk said, he and Lydia standing up as well.

"Thank you, Captain." Rabb said.

She headed out of room and Kirk sat down while Lydia moved to the window.

"You okay?" Kirk asked.

Lydia chuckled and turned back, leaning against the window.

"I think questions like that are starting to get us in trouble." She said.

"Lyds – " Kirk started, but Lydia cut him off.

"Please, sir." She told him. "We both know she has a point. Over the last three months, I've grown closer to you than I ever thought I'd be to another after I lost David. I've grown close to all of you. Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov…hell, even Spock. I would do anything for you."

Kirk got up and came to stand next to her.

"And we would do anything for you." He told her softly. "We're not going to let this weasel of a man besmirch you reputation."

"Have we been inappropriate, sir?" she asked softly. "I've leaned on you a lot recently as I tried to put my life together again. As I tried to find my place in this family. Did we get to close?"

"Hey." Kirk said, turning to her. "You heard her. Starfleet doesn't care what we do in our off hours. So who cares if we sit in my office for hours talking about your brother or my father or the latest gossip? Which, I might point out, centers around Spock and Uhura half the time. We've done nothing wrong, Lyds."

Lydia nodded.

"I have a shift on the bridge, sir." She told him.

"Alright." He said nodding. "Tell Uhura it's her turn to get lunch, would you?"

"Sure." She said, smiling. "See you later, sir."

"See you." He replied.

She pushed herself off the wall and walked out of the room, leaving him alone as he turned to face the window.

* * *

"We just came out of warp just beyond the moon." Sulu reported as Kirk took his seat.

"Sir." Rabb said coming up beside him.

"Lt. Commander." He acknowledged.

"I talked to several members of the crew, including officers and non commissioned personnel." She told him. "I think our case is in good shape and I'll report to my superiors as much."

"Thank you, Lt. Commander Rabb." He replied.

"I was hoping to speak to Commander Jones one last time before we were planet side, if you can spare her, sir." Rabb said.

"I think we will be safe enough entering Earth orbit without our Security Chief at the ready." He said, with a grin. "You can use my ready room."

"Thank you, sir." Rabb replied.

She walked over to Lydia, who was making final notations on her reports to submit them upon their arrival.

"Ma'am, if I might have a moment." Rabb said softly.

Lydia glanced at Kirk, who nodded, and she nodded to Rabb, secured her station and followed her to the Captain's ready room.

"Commander, this crew has backed you all the way, and I have no reason to doubt their sincerity." Rabb told her. "Your security teams say you're tough but fair and that you're training them to be the best in the fleet. And your fellow officers say you're a credit to the uniform and a good friend to boot. There's also a significant about of anger directed at Ensign Johnson on your behalf."

"I don't know what to say." Lydia said.

"There's nothing to be said."Rabb replied. "Just be grateful. I'm going to recommend that Ensign Johnson be reduced in rank and confined for six months."

"Six months." Lydia repeated. "Then he'll be released to rejoin the security forces?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rabb replied.

"Is discharge an option?" Lydia asked hesitantly.

"Ma'am?" Rabb asked, surprised.

"He is a danger to everyone around him as a security officer." Lydia told her. "That's what led to all this. And instead of accepting it, he choose to attack his superior officer. It is my opinion he should not be allowed to rejoin the security forces."

Rabb studied her for a moment.

"I'll talk to my superiors, ma'am." She replied.

"Thank you, Lt. Commander." Lydia said.

"_We have just entered Earth orbit, ladies and gentlemen." _Came Kirk's voice over the comms. _"Welcome home."_

"Will any of us be needed at the Court Marshal?" Lydia asked.

"I don't think so, ma'am." Rabb replied. "I believe, if the defense is smart, they'll take a deal. It shouldn't even go to trial."

"Thank you." Lydia said with a sigh. "I take no pleasure in this. I just want it to be over."

"That's understandable." Rabb agreed.

Lydia took a deep breath.

"Well, if that's all, I need to get ready to disembark." She said.

"That is all, Commander." Rabb said. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too, Lt. Commander." Lydia replied, shaking her hand.

Lt. Commander Sarah Rabb left, leaving Lydia alone. She walked to the window and looked down at the shinning blue world below.

"Time to go home." She whispered.

* * *

She set her bags down inside the door of her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed on her couch, too tired to even make it to her bed. After they had docked, there had been reports to file, debriefs, and the change of command. All she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep for a week.

There was a knock at the door.

"Ungh." She muttered. "Not. Happening."

She pulled herself up and opened the door to find a grinning Kirk on the other side.

"Wow, Lyds, you look like shit." He told her. "Come on, we're all going to dinner."

"Are you kidding me?" she moaned. "I just spent three months with you people. One night in peace, that's too much time to be away from you?"

"Come on, put your shoes on, Commander." He told her, leading her to them. "That's a good girl. Now, we're going for Chinese."

"I hate you." She told him as he led her out of the apartment.

"Wait a second." She said as she headed back in. "If I'm coming, I'm driving myself."

She came back with a leather jacket and a helmet.

"Nice." He said. "I go without the helmet. I was going to offer you the one I don't use."

They headed down stairs and Kirk's black bike was parked right next to her dark blue bike.

"Follow me." He told her, swinging his leg over the bike.

Lydia shook her head and followed suit. He pulled out and she followed him as they weaved through traffic until they reached a small restaurant a few blocks away.

They walked back in to find Uhura, Spock, Scotty, and Bones waiting for them.

"How did Chekov and Sulu get out of this?" Lydia complained as she sat down.

"They went out of range of Jim the moment they got to Earth." Bones replied, throwing his arm over the back of her chair. "The lucky few."

"Next time, we ask them to take us with them." Lydia said.

"Agreed, lass." Scotty said, grinning.

"Oh, shut up." Kirk said.

"I think we hurt the Captain's feelings." Lydia stage whispered.

"I'm gonna hurt you, Commander." Kirk growled.

"I do believe that if you attempted to engage in hand to hand combat with Commander Jones, you may not come out the victor, Captain." Spock said.

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence." Spock said.

"You have to admit, Kirk, you don't have the best track record with fights." Uhura pointed out. "The first time I met you, you wound on the ground, loosing blood by the pint through your nose."

"What is this, pick on Jim day?" Kirk asked.

"It's always pick on you day, sir." Lydia said, grinning.

The others laughed as Kirk's communicator beeped.

"Hopefully this will be someone who's nicer to me." He said.

"If it is, I better try to check them quickly." Bones said. "They've obviously got a mental deficiency."

"I hate you all." Kirk said, getting up as they laughed.

He walked away a little ways as they continued to talk. A few minutes later, Kirk rejoined them.

"That was Lt. Commander Rabb." He said as they fell quite. "Johnson took the deal. He's being dishonorably discharged from Starfleet. It's done."

Lydia nodded. After a moment, conversation started again.

That was it.

A/N: Okay, so Chapter 4! I know it seems like I'm moving the relationship between Jones and Kirk pretty quickly, but I like writing relationships better than I like writing the lead up. Anyway, blame this chapter on the fact that we're re-watching JAG at my house. I like to believe the JAG Corps survived to Starfleet, and that there is a descendent of Harm and Mac's who kept the tradition alive.

As always, let me know what you thought!

Abbey


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have nothing but a Star Trek communicator pin. That, with a dollar, should get me enough to get…well, nothing.

Ch. 5:

"Out of bed, Lydia!"

Lydia came awake with a start, falling out of her bed and landing on the floor to look up at a grinning Uhura.

"Explain to me why I gave you my door code again?" Lydia moaned, pulling her pillow down to cover her head.

"In case of emergency." Uhura said, pulling the pillow away. "Now, up. We have an appointment at the spa in two hours."

Lydia reached up and pulled her alarm clock down.

"Why the hell did you schedule this for 0800 in the morning?!" she demanded.

"Because Kirk and Spock are in meetings until 1700, and I want time to spend most of the day at the spa and then go shopping, and still have time to check in with the head of the linguistics department at the the Academy." Uhura replied.

"I hate you." Lydia muttered.

"Look." Uhura said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I haven't had anyone to do this with since Gaila. Indulge me."

Lydia sighed.

"I'm a Security Officer, Nyota." She told her. "I spend my days trying to fit into the original boys club. You're going to have to give me a chance to fit back into the mentality of a girl."

"A day at the spa will do that." Uhura said, grinning. "I promise."

Lydia sighed.

"I'm getting up." She told her friend. "I'm taking a shower."

She laid there, not moving.

"Lydia?" Uhura asked.

"Did I move?" Lydia asked.

Uhura just laughed and reached down to pull Lydia to her feet.

* * *

"See?" Uhura said.

They were both relaxing in a private sauna after their massages, and Lydia groaned.

"I told you this would be good." Uhura continued.

"I take back all the mean things I said this morning." Lydia told her.

They were both quiet for a moment.

"So, what's your real motive for this little trip?" Lydia asked.

"Can't I just want to spend time with a friend?" Uhura asked.

"You can." Lydia agreed. "But I've spent every day for the last three months with you. I know when you have an ulterior motive."

Uhura hesitated for a moment.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright after all the stuff with Johnson." She finally said.

"Why does everyone think I'm upset by some idiot who took a couple of swings at me?" Lydia asked, exasperated.

"I wasn't really worried about that." Uhura told her. "I was more worried about all the questions. I know how private you are."

Lydia went quiet.

"What's going on between you and Kirk, Lydia?" Uhura asked quietly.

"Nothing." Lydia answered quickly.

"But you want there to be." Uhura said.

It wasn't a question.

"I – I don't know what I want." Lydia admitted. "All I know is I love my job, and being with the Captain would endanger that."

"It doesn't have to." Uhura told her. "Spock and I work just fine together."

"The Captain and I aren't you and Spock, Nyota." Lydia said softly.

"Look, if I had to pick a guy for someone I care about to be with, it would not be Jim Kirk." Uhura told her. "Then again, most people would not suggest Spock as a viable mate, either. Kirk has a trail of women behind him miles long. Hell, Nurse Chapel transferred to get away from him after it was obvious he wasn't in it for the long haul. But I've also known Jim for three years, and I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you."

"Nyota." Lydia said softly.

"You're a good officer, Lydia." Uhura told her. "But you can't let that stand in the way of your life. Starfleet isn't everything."

"I put my life on hold when I was ten." Lydia told her. "First, because I couldn't see how anything could be more important my music, and then to become the best officer I could be. Make David proud, since I was never going to be able to make my parents proud. I don't think I know how to take my life off hold."

"Well, if you don't figure it out, you might miss out on something great." Uhura said. "Even if Jim Kirk isn't the guy for you, but if you don't give it a chance, you'll never know."

Lydia sighed.

"I know." She told her friend. "But can we let it go for now? I've reached my quota of feeling for the day."

"Alright." Uhura agreed with a laugh.

"So, any new gossip?" Lydia asked.

"Leonard's ex-wife invited him to her wedding." Uhura reported.

"No way." Lydia said, sitting up. "Is he going?"

"He's thinking about it." Uhura replied.

Lydia was silent for a moment.

"What?" Uhura asked. "I can see the little wheels turning in your brain."

"I wonder if he wants a date." Lydia replied wickedly.

* * *

"No." McCoy said.

"Oh, come on, Bones." Kirk said, grinning. "It might be fun."

"I hate it when you say things will be fun." McCoy told him. "It usually ends with me running from something."

"Just to be clear, are you turning me down because you aren't going period, because you think she'll see through it, or because you don't think I'm hot enough to pull it off?" Lydia asked.

"Danger, McCoy." Uhura told him, laughing. "Be careful how you answer that one."

"No, really, Lieutenant?" McCoy asked sarcastically.

Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and Lydia were sitting in McCoy living room, trying to convince the doctor of the girl's plan's viability.

Well, the humans were. Spock was only there because Uhura had dragged him with her.

"Look, I was just planning on going stag." McCoy continued. "I don't need to show her up. I'm happy for her."

"Bones, I went to my ex-boyfriend's wedding." Lydia told him. "I wanted to rip the girl's face off, and I thought the guy was a total ass who I wouldn't date again if you paid me, much less marry. If you're trying to tell me you don't care that your wife is marrying another guy, I'll punch you in the face."

"Ex-wife." McCoy specified.

"You're a very violent person." Kirk said, ignoring Bones as he laughed.

She reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"And don't you forget it, sir." She told him.

"This whole idea is very illogical." Spock said. "The doctor ended his marriage with his wife, why should it matter if she marries another?"

"We've explained this, Spock." Uhura told him. "Humans don't like to be replaced, no matter the circumstances. If Leonard goes to this wedding alone, he looks weak."

"Or perhaps, as is the truth, too busy to worry about finding a girlfriend!" McCoy said.

"Hush." Lydia told him. "That's what I'm here for. I'll come with you, you get to show off your attractive, intelligent "girlfriend", neither the bride, nor her family, can say anything to you, I get free food and alcohol, and then we get to make fun of drunk family members. It's a win-win situation!"

"Why do I have a feeling that even if I say no, you're still going to show up?" McCoy asked.

"Because I'm charmingly stubborn?" Lydia replied. "Come on, Bones. I did this for a couple of David's friends. It can actually turn a tedious night into a fun one."

"I think you should do it, Bones." Kirk told him. "Besides, you're not going to be able to find a prettier fake girlfriend."

"Thank you, sir." Lydia said.

"You're welcome, ma'am." Kirk replied.

"You two are just precious." Bones sneered. "Oh, fine, you can come."

"You made the right choice, Leonard." Uhura told him.

"This better not end badly." McCoy warned.

"What could go wrong, Bones?" Kirk asked.

* * *

McCoy took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Lydia opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Bones." She said, stepping aside. "I'm almost ready. Come on in."

He followed her inside.

"There's drinks in the fridge." She told him, heading into the bedroom.

The door chimed again.

"Can you get that?" Lydia called.

"Sure." McCoy called back.

He went to the door and opened it to find Kirk on the other side.

"Here to make sure I'm not making a move on your girl?" McCoy asked with a grin.

"Shut up, Bones." Kirk said, moving past him. "Lyds, I'm eating your food."

"Sir?" Lydia said, poking her head through the door to her bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I'm missing out on a chance to see you in a fancy dress?" Kirk replied, grabbing a cookie. "No way."

"That's dangerously close to harassment, sir." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"You gonna report me?" Kirk asked, taking a bite of his cookie.

Lydia sighed.

"Don't drink my beer." She told him.

She went back to her room and Kirk grabbed a beer before dropping onto the couch.

"You look good, Bones." He said, looking his friend up and down. "You going to a wedding or something?"

"Ha ha." McCoy sneered, smoothing his blue suit. "What are you really doing here, Jim?"

"Free food." Kirk replied.

"Why won't you admit you like her?" McCoy asked. "It's freaking me out."

"Will you stop that?" Kirk hissed. "There's nothing between me and Lyds."

"You do know you're the only one she lets call her that, right?" McCoy said, sitting down. "I tried it once. I thought she was going to take my head off."

"Yeah, right." Kirk scoffed.

"Believe what you want, Jim." McCoy told him. "But you'll regret letting this chance slip through your fingers."

"What are we regretting?"

Both men looked up at Lydia and stopped.

"Well, Miss Jones, you are enough to make a good dog break his leash." Bones finally told her after a minute.

Lydia blushed and ducked her head, smoothing her tight black dress. It came to right above her knee and was just the right combination of sexy and classy. Her long blonde hair was done in curls and hanging around her shoulders, while a diamond solitaire hung around her neck and diamond studs were in her ears.

"What he said." Kirk said, finally finding his voice. "Just…less homespun."

Lydia laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed her purse.

"Well, I'm ready to go." She told McCoy. "Sir, I'm kicking you out."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

He got up and drained his beer as McCoy made his way out the door, before walking over to Lydia.

"Have fun." He said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "You really do look beautiful."

Lydia stood still as he walked out of her apartment.

"You coming?" McCoy called, sticking his head back in.

"Yeah." Lydia replied faintly.

She shook herself and followed McCoy out.

* * *

"Bride or Groom?"

McCoy stared at the man.

"Is there a section for neither?" he asked.

Lydia subtly elbowed him.

"He's such a kidder." She told the other man. "We're on the bride's side."

The man nodded and led them to two seats halfway down the aisle.

"First rule at an enemy wedding." She whispered to McCoy as they sat. "Never start the snark until their too tanked to realize it."

"There are rules?" McCoy whispered back. "Just how many times have you done this?"

"A lot." Lydia replied.

They both went silent as the service started. McCoy was surprised to find that it wasn't nearly as painful as he thought it might be. He was pretty sure that was due to the woman next to him though. She kept a running commentary on everything from the clothes to the celebrant's mispronouncement of words.

Finally the service was done and they all headed the reception.

"Seriously." Lydia was saying. "Who picks gray as a bride maid's dress color?"

"I think it was actually purple." McCoy replied.

"Don't try to make it better." She told him strictly. "It was gray. And hideous."

"Shh." McCoy said, laughing.

The new couple were receiving guest at the front door, and when Lydia and McCoy made it to the front, the bride looked taken aback.

"Leonard." She said, hugging him lightly. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Well, when we received your gracious invitation, I just knew we had to come." Lydia said, butting in before McCoy could speak. "Leonard had such nice things to say about you, I just had to meet you!"

"Really?" the other woman said skeptically. "And you are?"

"Oh, how thoughtless of me." Lydia said with a girlish giggle. "I'm Lydia, Leonard's girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed, I'm sure." The other woman said. "How long have you two been together?"

"What's it been, honey?" Lydia asked. "Two years?"

"It seems like forever, sweetie." McCoy replied, the only thing keeping him from laughing was the flash of a glare from Lydia.

"Well, we've got other guests to greet." The woman told her.

"Well, we must talk more later!" Lydia told her excitedly. "We have to compare stories about Lenny!"

"Of course." She replied tightly.

"Come on, sweetcheeks." McCoy said, pulling Lydia away.

When they were far enough away, he sighed.

"Please don't ever act like that again." He told her. "It scared the hell out of me, more than anything I've ever seen you do, and I've seen you train."

Lydia laughed.

"I can't see why you wouldn't want to be married to her." She told him. "She seems so pleasant!"

"Oh, shut up." He replied.

They found their table and sat down as a waiter came by.

"Bourbon. Straight." McCoy ordered.

"Same for me, but make it a whiskey." Lydia ordered.

"Really?" McCoy asked as the waiter left.

"Don't look so surprised." She told him with a grin. "I can drink you and every officer under my command under the table."

She looked around at the empty table.

"Recognize any of these names?" she asked.

"All of them." He replied. "They're the members of her family who dislike me the most. Pamela's got a vindictive streak."

"Charming." Lydia replied dryly.

The waiter brought their drinks and Lydia raised hers in a toast.

"To battle." She said.

McCoy tapped her glass with his and they both downed their drinks.

* * *

Lydia could barely contain her laughter as Pamela came to their table during her and her new husband's rounds.

"So, how did you and Leonard meet?" her husband, Daniel, asked to Pamela's obvious discomfort.

"I'm a musician." Lydia told them, choosing to use her pre-Starfleet life like she and McCoy had agreed on beforehand. "I was playing in a bar in San Francisco, when Lenny and his friend Jim wandered in. They liked my playing, we got to talking, Jim hit on me, Leonard rescued me, and the rest is history."

"Jim's going to love hearing you turned him down for me." McCoy said, leaning over to whisper intimately in Lydia's ear.

She giggled and pushed him away.

"How sweet." Pamela said. "So you don't mind him being in Starfleet?"

"Of course not!" Lydia said, shocked. "Out there, saving lives? He's my little hero!"

She gave him a loud kiss on the cheek and Pamela looked ill.

"Well, have a nice time tonight." She said, practically dragging Daniel away.

Lydia laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"That should keep her away for the rest of the night." She said softly, making McCoy laugh. "Come on, Bones, give a girl a dance."

"Oh, no." he said, holding up his hands. "I don't dance."

"I don't care." She told him. "Come on."

She dragged him from his seat and on to the floor. He took her hand and expertly twirled her before pulling her close to him.

"I thought you couldn't dance." She said, smirking.

"No, I said I don't." he replied as they moved across the dance floor.

Lydia just chuckled.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." He told her softly. "I know I put up a fight, but I'm actually having fun."

"I'm glad." She said, smiling softly. "I am too."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm am forever grateful you transferred to the Enterprise, Lyds." He told her. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"The Captain'd probably get you killed." She replied. "And what did I say about calling me Lyds?"

"Sorry." He replied, smirking.

"Humph." She replied.

He chuckled and she smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder and they continued to dance the rest of the night.

* * *

McCoy walked Lydia to her door, both of them a little tipsy.

"Well, this is my stop." She said, smiling brightly. "Thanks for the fun evening. I don't think I'll ever forget the sight of your ex-wife being accosted by a jealous eighty-year old uncle of the groom. That will be forever engrained as one of my favorite memories."

"Mine too." He agreed.

They stood there for a minute.

"Well, I'd better – "

She broke off as McCoy pressed a kiss to her lips. After a moment, she pulled away.

"I can't." she told him.

"I know." He replied softly.

"I wish…" she said.

"I don't." he replied.

She looked at him in confusion.

"You don't belong with me." He told her. "And that's okay. It doesn't change how much I care about you."

"It doesn't change how I feel about you either." She told him, smiling.

"I just had to see if I was missing out on something, and now I know." He told her.

Lydia smiled.

"Good night, Bones." She told him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Good night, Lydia." He replied.

She smiled one last time and went inside. McCoy stood there for a moment before sighing.

"Jim has no idea what he's missing out on." He muttered before walking off into the night.

A/N: So what did you think? I really wanted to show that Bones and Lydia have a brother/sister relationship, so I hope it worked. Please let me know.

On a side note, I have got to stop naming background characters after Stargate characters, but I probably won't.

*sigh*

Abbey


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. (How 'bout that? A normal disclaimer. No joke, no gimmick, nothing. Just a simple "I don't own this"…that I've now ruined with this afterthought…damn.)

Ch. 6:

Lydia strode through the Starfleet complex, studying the reports she had gotten in her latest security briefing. Her leave was ending soon, and the Enterprise was set to debark in three days.

"Jones!"

She turned to see Kirk running after her, and she stopped to let him catch up.

"Have you seen these?" she demanded, holding up her tablet.

"It would help if I knew what 'these' were." He told her with a smile.

"'These' are the latest security reports from the borders." She told him. "The Klingons took over another planet. 300,000 casualties at the latest estimate."

"Seriously?" he asked, taking the tablet. "I haven't had my security briefing yet."

"If they keep attacking defenseless planets, the Federation is going to have to step in." Lydia said with sigh. "We're still trying to recover from the loss of the fleet at Vulcan. We don't have the numbers to fight an all out war with the Klingons."

"So we hope the diplomats can come to a peace agreement." Kirk told her, handing the tablet back.

"Klingons don't do peace, sir." She told him as they started to walk again. "As such, I'm stepping up the training regime."

"Oh, your troops are going to love that." Kirk said, laughing.

"I'm sure." She replied, grinning. "By the way, Johnson is being replaced by an Ensign Elizabeth Sheppard. Your ship is getting a reputation as a safe harbor for the women in the Security Forces. I must have had every woman in the fleet send me a request for transfer, as well as most of the men. Sheppard was the best qualified of all of them, in case you're wondering."

"I trust your judgment, Commander." Kirk said. "I'm just worried about you getting another woman to gang up on Security with."

"Shut up, sir." She replied. "Which reminds me, my petition to change the uniform for female security officers has been denied again."

"What's wrong with the uniform?" Kirk asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight in a skirt that short and boots that high?" she asked.

"…No?" he replied.

"No." she confirmed.

"Well, as Captain, I have the power to allow exceptions to the uniform." He told her. "You and Ensign Sheppard can wear the same as the men as long as you're serving on the Enterprise."

"I was hoping you'd say that, sir." She said, smiling brightly.

Kirk groaned.

"I let you manipulate me right to where you wanted me, didn't I?" he asked.

"It's very sweet of you to just do what I tell you to, sir." She said, grinning.

Kirk shook his head and they kept walking.

"So, we're all going out to dinner later." He told her.

"I can't, sir." She replied.

"Hot date?" he asked, joking.

"Not exactly." She replied.

Kirk stopped and she stopped a couple steps away.

"I was invited to a club tonight." She explained, not exactly knowing why she felt the need to explain herself. "I promised I'd go. But you guys could come with me. There'll be food, music, drinks…"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." He told her.

"You wouldn't be, sir." She assured him. "Please come. It'll be more fun with you there. All of you, I mean."

Kirk nodded.

"I'll let the others know about the change of plans." He told her. "Where are we going?"

"Just meet at my place, sir." She replied. "I have a car coming to pick me up, so we can all ride together. It's coming at 1930."

"Okay." He agreed.

They started walking again.

"Well, Spock and I are supposed to meet in Pike's office in 15 minutes." He said finally.

"Oh, give him my love." Lydia replied.

"Yeah, I don't think I will." He replied, shaking his head at her giggle.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because there's time for me to call Spock and have him record it for me if you're going to."

"Why don't I bring you up on insubordination?" he asked.

"Because then you'd have to break in a new Security Chief?" she replied sweetly.

"That could be it." He agreed.

"I'll see you later, sir." She told him, smiling.

"See you, Lyds." He called, walking off in the opposite way.

Neither noticed they were being watched.

* * *

"Come on in." Lydia said, opening the door and letting McCoy and Uhura in. "We're just waiting on Kirk and Spock. They got held up at Pike's office, discussing our next mission."

Inside were Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov, and all of them were dressed for a night out on the town.

"You look good." Lydia told Uhura as they walked into the kitchen and McCoy joined the boys.

The lieutenant was dressed in a burgundy mini dress, while Lydia was dressed in a black mini skirt with a gold halter top.

"You too." Uhura replied. "And if I was a little younger, Chekov would look good enough to eat."

Lydia laughed.

The almost all the boys were dressed in dark pants with different tops, Chekov with a light blue t-shirt, Sulu in a black long sleeve shirt, and Bones in a green button up. Scotty, on the other hand, was dressed in tan pants, a brown jacket, and a low cut paisley shirt.

"I think we're going to have to watch all of them." She said, laughing.

"Except Scotty." Uhura replied. "I think he's safe."

Lydia laughed loudly at that.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if we have veto privileges on any girls you guys meet, do you?" she called to the guys.

They just stared at her.

"I love that look of panic, guys." She told them. "Really sexy."

She and Uhura laughed as the guys waved them away.

"So where are we going?" Uhura asked.

"It's a surprise." Lydia replied. "An old friend of mine invited me to the opening of his club. But since we were at the Neutral Zone, he's invited me to 'Theme Night'."

"When did you last talk to Spock and Kirk?" the other woman asked.

"The Captain sent me a text message to let me know they were still talking to Pike a half an hour ago." Lydia replied. "They better hurry up. The car'll be here in 15."

There was a knock at the door and Lydia went to answer it. Outside, she found Kirk and Spock standing in the hallway. Lydia's mind went blank as she got a look at Kirk dressed in black pants, a tight black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Commander?" Spock asked.

Kirk was equally speechless, staring at Lydia. Finally, she shook her head.

"Sorry." She said, clearing her throat. "Come in, guys."

Spock moved straight to Uhura, but Kirk stayed by Lydia as she closed the door.

"You look…amazing." He told her softly.

"You look pretty good yourself, sir." She replied.

"Lyds, I swear, the way I'll know the world is ending is it'll be the day you call me Jim." He told her, laughing.

"Yes, sir." She replied snappily with a grin.

"Brat." He told her.

There was a beep and she checked her communicator.

"The car's here." She announced.

The girls grabbed their purses and the group went down stairs to find a limo waiting for them.

"Uh, Lydia, where exactly are we going?" Sulu asked.

"Just get in the car." She ordered.

They all piled in and after a few minutes of driving the streets of San Francisco, they pulled up in front of a building with a line stretching all the way around it.

"Wait a second." Chekov said as they got out. "Some friends of mine were talking about this place. _As Time Goes By_ is the hottest new place in the bay right now. Hardly anyone gets in."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Lydia told him.

She strode right up to the bouncer, leaving the others to follow.

"Lydia Jones." She told him. "And guests."

The man checked his list and swallowed.

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, standing up. "Just give a few seconds to get your room ready for you."

He snapped his fingers at one of the other men in with him, who quickly took his place as the first scurried inside.

"Just who the hell are you, and what have you done with my unassuming Security Chief?" Kirk asked softly.

"This used to be my life." She replied softly. "Every night in a club, from the time I was 15 until I left the Conservatory. The musical world at my feet. I was her rising star. And I gave it all up to be your unassuming Security Chief because I knew this world would destroy me if I let it. But sometimes it is nice to remember."

Kirk nodded and stepped back as the man came back out.

"This way, ma'am." He said.

He led them past the crowd and up the stairs to the second level of the club to the first VIP room. He opened the door and led them into a large room, with a balcony overlooking the packed dance floor and stage and tables and couches set further back

"Food and drinks will just be a moment longer." The man told them. "The room is yours for the night. Please, relax and enjoy yourselves."

He closed the door and the others turned to stare at Lydia.

"What?" she demanded, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Oh, I don't know." McCoy said. "Maybe the fact that you just jumped the line at the hottest club and were ushered into the best VIP lounge in the place by just giving your name."

"Well, well." A lilting Irish voice said. "When they told me Lydia Jones was in my club, I thought they were yanking my chain, but as I live and breathe, here you are!"

Lydia turned and rushed at the man standing in the door, throwing herself into his waiting arms. He quickly grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around.

Finally he set her down and she pulled back, smiling.

"This place is amazing!" she told him.

"Everything we dreamed, isn't it?" he replied.

She pulled him into another hug.

"I've missed you so much." The others heard her say softly.

"I've missed you too, Lydy-girl." He replied.

He pulled back and cupped her cheek.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for David's funeral." He told her sadly. "I was trapped off world in the resulting confusion. I would've given anything for you to have not had to go through that alone."

"I know." She said softly.

"Your parents weren't too horrible, I trust?" he asked.

"It was their pride and joy's funeral." She replied sarcastically. "Of course they were horrible. But I got through it. And I'm doing so much better. That being said, I want you to meet my friends."

She took his hand and pulled him over to the group.

"Liam, these are my crewmates on the Enterprise." She said. "Commander Spock, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Commander Montgomery Scott, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, Ensign Pavel Chekov, and Captain James T. Kirk. Guys, this is one of my oldest friends, Liam Stewart. He owns _And So It Goes._"

"It's nice to meet you, Liam." Kirk said, holding out his hand to shake the other man's. "It's an amazing place you've got here."

"Thank you, Captain." Liam replied. "And thank you for taking care of Lydia, here. She has only good things to say about you. About all of you."

"I knew that last knock on the head did damage." McCoy said, making Lydia stick her tongue out at him.

The door opened at that moment and waiters with food and drinks came in.

"Let's sit." Liam said, motioning to the couches. "Anything you guys want, it's on the house. We have a vegetarian menu, if the Commander is interested."

Spock inclined his head and they all sat.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" one of the waiters asked.

They went down the row, only stopping when Chekov tried to order vodka and Lydia reached over and smacked him, causing him to switch to a soda.

"Still just as violent, I see." Liam said, laughing.

"I became a Security officer." Lydia replied. "Did you think that was going to change?"

"So she's always been violent?" Kirk replied, grinning.

"David trained her well." Liam replied.

"How did you two meet?" Uhura asked.

Liam laughed and Lydia groaned.

"You should've seen her." He told them. "Ten years old, three feet nothing, terrified out of her mind. That's how I met her, on her first day at the Conservatory. She was the youngest person there, and she was better than the people who were ten years her senior. She could play anything they put in front of her, and she innately knew things the rest of us had to spend years learning. Simply put, she was pretty much hated, and I was no exception. I was fifteen, and till she came, I was the hotshot. As such, I was assigned to be her 'buddy', you know, show her around, make sure she was fitting in, that sort of thing. I so didn't want to, so I didn't. Until one day, I found her in her room, crying. Some of the other girls on her floor had been making life hard for her, and I felt so bad for doing the same, but when I went to see her, she kicked me in the shins and slammed the door in my face."

The others laughed.

"In my defense, he totally deserved it." She told them. "He'd been a total jerk."

"I don't deny that." He told her. "Any way, after that, I went out of my way to make sure everyone was nice to her, I felt so terrible. Finally, she warmed up to me, and joined me on my insane quest to become experts in Historical Earth Music, which eventually led to this place. Which reminds me…"

He pulled out a tablet and handed it to her.

"What is this?" she asked, flipping through the screens.

"Your share." He replied.

She froze and looked up at him.

"You're kidding." She replied. "I can't accept this."

"It's not a controlling interest." He told her. "But you helped birth this idea, so you should have a portion of it. I want you to have it. And if, for whatever reason, you need a place to go outside of Starfleet, you know you can always come here. Hell, you came up with the name, Lydia. You should own a part of it for that."

"What's _And So It Goes_?" Uhura said.

"A reference to an old Earth movie." Spock answered, surprising them all. "Casablanca."

"That's right." Lydia told him. "We used to have old movie nights. Casablanca was a favorite of mine."

"It was one of my mother's favorites as well." Spock told her, inclining his head.

Lydia and Uhura shared a smile, both knowing how little Spock talked about his mother.

"Any way, when we were in school, we would watch old movies, and talk about how we should start a club that played old music and had the feel of old Earth clubs." Lydia said.

"But it's fiscally impossible to sustain a club that caters only to people who share our passion, since we may be the only ones." Liam said. "So, I opened a normal club, that once a month, like tonight, has a retro night. Basically to satisfy my own desires."

"Well, it seems to be popular." Chekov said. "Most of the academy would give their right arm to get in here."

"I've been lucky." Liam said.

"Also doesn't hurt that your minor was in music business." Lydia muttered.

"You're just jealous because it's more useful than your secondary degree in piano performance." Liam shot back.

Lydia stuck her tongue out at him.

"How long has it been since you played, anyway?" He asked.

"Since David's birthday." She replied. "About a year ago."

"That is much too long." He told her. "You'll play tonight."

"Um, no." she replied.

"Um, yes." He shot back. "Just fast forward three minutes to when I've won this argument, and let me go let the band know."

"I hate you." She told him.

"Sure you do." He agreed. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want to sing, too?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"I knew you were trainable." He told her.

"Do I at least get to pick my piece?" Lydia asked.

"As long as it's _And So It Goes_." He replied.

"Go away from me." She told him. "Now."

"I'll be back." He replied, getting up.

"You're going to sing?" Uhura asked.

"Hey, piano may be my first love, but I took secondary voice and choir as my ensemble." Lydia defended herself.

"Does that make the art of violence your third love?" Kirk asked, smirking.

"No, that's my passion." She replied archly.

"Ah." He said, sipping his drink and leaning back as he smirked at her.

"You go away too." She ordered.

"And miss the chance to hear you sing?" he replied. "No way."

The door opened again and Liam walked back in.

"Come on." He told her. "Show time."

"I haven't warmed up." She protested as he pulled her out of the seat. "I haven't even sung in months."

"You'll be fine." He told her, dragging her out of the door as the others followed. "It's one song and it's in the middle register. And the piano part is in no way challenging."

"I hate you." She told him again as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Have fun." He told her, pushing her in front of him onto the stage and grabbing the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a treat for you tonight." He told the crowd. "The woman who is about to sing for you is a galaxy renowned pianist, and a pretty good singer to boot. She and I dreamed about a place like this when we were kids, and now, in honor of our first retro night, she will be singing the classic, _And So It Goes._ Ladies and gentlemen, Lydia Jones."

There was a round of applause, the loudest coming from the group of Starfleet officers at the edge of the stage as Lydia came on stage. She sat down at the piano and pulled the mic to herself.

"I would like to start this by saying that Liam Stewart is an ass for making me do this." She said.

The audience laughed and she sighed. She rested her hands on the keyboard and after a second, began to play.

"_In every heart, there is a room. A sanctuary safe and strong._" She sang, her voice strong and pretty. "_To heal the wounds of lover's past, until a new one comes along_."

Lydia looked up from the keyboard and her eyes met Kirk's.

"_I spoke to you in cautious tones, you answered me with no pretense. And still I feel, I said too much, my silence is my self-defense._

_And every time I've held a rose, It seems I only felt the thorns. And so it goes, and so it goes, and so will you soon, I suppose._

_But if my silence made you leave, then that would be my worst mistake. So I will share this room with you, and you can have this heart to break._"

She broke away from him as she moved into the piano bridge, and Kirk took a deep breath. He listened to those words, and for one crazy moment, thought they might be meant for him.

"_And this is why my eyes are closed, it's just as well for all I've seen. And so it goes, and so it goes, and you're the only one who knows._

_So I would choose to be with you, that's if the choice were mine to make. But you can make decisions too, and you can have this heart to break._

_And so it goes and so it goes, and you're the only one to knows."_

The song came to an end and the crowd applauded loudly. Lydia stood up, smiling and took a bow before walking off. She walked to the group and Uhura hugged her tightly.

"That was amazing!" she told her. "How did we not know you could do that?"

"There's not much time for piano and singing when I'm kicking the Enterprise's security teams collective asses." She replied, laughing.

They were interrupted by her communicator.

"Sorry." She told them. "I have to take this. I asked Starfleet to let me know when the Bradbury checked in. They're supposed to have the latest figures from the planet the Klingons attacked."

"Can't you take one night off?" Kirk asked.

"Would you rather I take the night off or keep your ship from being blown to little pieces?" Lydia asked.

"Take your call." He replied.

She laughed.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs." She said. "I'm just gonna step out to get away from the noise."

"Want one of us to come with you?" McCoy asked.

"I can take care of myself, Bones." She told him.

He just shook his head as she moved away.

She nodded to the bouncer as she moved out on to the street.

"This is Commander Lydia Jones, authorization Alpha-Zeta-13." She said into her communicator. "I'm returning a call."

She moved further down the street as she listened to the report she was being given. Finally the music and noise faded and as the reported ended, she closed her communicator.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall and dragged her into an alley.

"Good evening, Commander." She heard as she staggered.

A hand came up and covered her mouth, effectively muffling her screams as he slipped the knife into her gut.

* * *

"Where's Lyds?" Kirk asked.

She had been gone for about 20 minutes and he was starting to get worried.

"You wanna go check on her?" McCoy asked.

Kirk head for the door without answering and McCoy followed. They went downstairs and headed for the door.

"Have you seen Commander Jones?" Kirk asked the bouncer.

"She headed down the road a little ways." He replied.

Kirk nodded as he pointed and headed in the same direction. He stopped as his communicator beeped.

"It's Lyds." He told McCoy, answering. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Jim." He heard her call weakly. "Please…Jim. Help…"

Kirk froze.

"Lydia, where are you?" he demanded, bringing McCoy to his side quickly. "What's happened?"

"Jim…" she repeated. "Jim…"

"I'm coming, Lyds." He told her, taking off down the street. "Stay with me. Tell me where you are."

"Jim…"

Her voice was becoming weaker.

"Commander Jones, report!" Kirk barked. "Give me your position."

"Alley…" she said weakly.

"Keep talking." Kirk ordered.

He heard himself echoed over the line and paused. The two men looked around and saw an alley nearby. They ran to it and saw Lydia lying in a heap.

"Lydia!" Kirk yelled.

He ran to her and dropped down next to her, turning her over.

"Oh god." McCoy whispered.

There were multiple cuts all over her arms and her abdomen was in ruins, bleeding profusely, as well as a gash on her head.

"Give me your shirt." McCoy ordered, ripping off his own and pressing it to her stomach wound. "Try to staunch the head wound. Lydia, can you hear me?"

"Bones." She said weakly.

"That's right, baby girl." He told her. "Keep talking."

He looked up at Kirk.

"Keep her talking." He ordered as he pulled out his communicator. "This is Dr. Leonard McCoy. I've got a stabbing and head trauma..."

"Lydia, can you hear me?" Kirk said as McCoy kept talking quickly.

"Jim." She said softly.

"That's right." He told her. "I'm here. Just hang on. Bones'll fix you up."

"Jim…" she said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He told her. "Just stay with me."

"I'm cold…" she said softly.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You are not going to leave me. That is an order, Commander!"

He pulled her to him as she closed her eyes and held her tightly as they waited for help to come.

A/N: Are you guys going to kill me? Let me know what you think. About where Lydia is jumped, I wanted to make the point that even someone who's highly trained can be caught off guard. I hope it worked. I really don't want her to be one of those female characters who suddenly can't do anything as plot dictates.

Also, I may have named another character after a Stargate character…  
Abbey


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Today, I go forth to capture the elusive Benedict Cumberbatch. I either return victoriously, or not at all.

Ch. 7:

Pain.

God, the pain. The monster was gone, leaving her to die, alone, on the ground.

Everything in her rebelled against that, so she fought against the pain, summoning everything in her as she reached across the ground to where her communicator was.

After an eternity, it was in her hand. She painfully flipped it over and pressed the first contact.

"_Hey, where'd you go?_"

"Jim." She called. "Please…Jim. Help…"

"_Lydia, where are you?_" Kirk demanded.

She could hear the fear in his voice and it made her cry.

"_What's happened?_" he demanded.

"Jim…" she called, crying. "Jim…"

"_I'm coming, Lyds."_ He told her. _"Stay with me. Tell me where you are._"

She couldn't think straight.

"Jim…" she said weakly.

"_Commander Jones, report!" _Kirk barked at her. _"Give me your position._"

Lydia tried to take a deep breath and focus.

"Alley…" she managed.

"_Keep talking._" Kirk ordered.

She heard his voice echo and thought it was odd.

"Lydia!"

She heard someone land next to her and she couldn't even summon the strength to scream in pain as they turned her over.

"Oh, god."

She realized through the fog that it was Bones and Kirk.

"Give me your shirt." She heard McCoy ordered. "Try to staunch the head wound. Lydia, can you hear me?"

"Bones." She managed to force out.

"That's right, baby girl." He told her. "Keep talking."

She faded out and came back to Kirk talking to her.

"..can you hear me?"

"Jim." She whispered.

"That's right." He told her. "I'm here. Just hang on. Bones'll fix you up."

"Jim…" she pressed. "I'm so sorry."

She saw the pain in his eyes and wanted to touch him, but she couldn't feel her arms.

"It's okay." He told her. "Just stay with me."

"I'm cold…" she said, fading.

"Hey!" he yelled at her, but she couldn't fight her way back. "You are not going to leave me. That's an order, Commander!"

She felt him pull her into her arms, but it didn't matter.

She let go and the world faded away.

* * *

She came back to the realization that she wasn't in the alley any more. The pain was there still, but it was less.

Also, there was something holding her arm down.

She opened her eyes to find she was in a hospital room and the thing holding her arm down was the blonde head of her Captain. She struggled, but managed to move her other arm to rest on his head, softly running her fingers through his hair.

He slowly came awake and looked up at her with blinking eyes.

"Hi." She said, her voice cracking.

"Lyds!" he said, sitting up quickly, squeezing her hand between his. "You're awake!"

"Water." She told him.

"Right." He said, getting up and getting her a glass and bringing it to her.

He helped her sit up and held the glass to her lips, helping her sip it slowly. When she was finished, he set it aside and took her hand again.

"You scared the shit out of me, Lyds." He told her softly.

"That wasn't my intention." She told him. "How long was I out?"

"A day." He told her. "Bones said it was touch and go for awhile, but he got you stable. He repaired some of the damage, but he needed to give your body a chance to rest, so you're stuck in the hospital for now."

"You should replace me with O'Neill." She told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I obviously won't be able to ship out in two days." She told him. "You need a security chief. Use O'Neill."

"I'm not talking about this." He told her angrily.

"You need to replace me." She told him calmly.

"God, Lydia!" he shouted, standing up. "You were attacked! You almost died in my arms! Can you stop worrying about everyone else for five seconds and admit something happened?"

They were both quiet for a second, and then Kirk sat down.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I was just so damn scared."

"I was too." She told him, her voice tight. "I thought I was dying and I…"

She broke off and wiped away tears. She tried to sit up and gasped at the pain that shot through her abdomen.

"Just…just take it slowly." He told her.

"I'm sorry, Jim." She cried softly.

He gently sat on the bed next to her and gently pulled her into his arms, holding her as she wept.

"It's okay." He told her softly, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. "We'll get through this. None of this is your fault."

"It was Johnson." She cried. "I recognized his voice. God, I'm the one who told them to kick him out but not send him to prison. I let him stay out. And now he's out there. What if he decides to go after someone else? Oh god, we need to warn Rabb."

"We will." Kirk told her. "And we'll catch him before he hurts anyone else."

She pushed back slightly and took a deep breath.

"Please tell me you'll make O'Neill your Chief." She told him. "I need to know you're okay."

"I'll make him interim Chief until you're on your feet." He told her.

"I won't be able to join you on this mission." She told him. "Starfleet's not going to ship me out after the fact."

"That's true." He agreed. "That's why we're bringing you with us."

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Bones is your doctor, and he's refusing to let anyone treat you other than him." Kirk told her. "He thinks you'll be stable enough to transfer to the Enterprise before we ship out. He'll finish your treatments and when you're well again, you'll resume your duties. We don't leave our family alone, Lyds."

Lydia was still for a moment before grabbing the front of his shirt and pressing her lips to his. Kirk hesitated for a moment before kissing her back fully.

After a moment, Lydia pulled back.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "I shouldn't have done that. It was seriously innapro-"

He cut her off by kissing her again. He pulled back a second later.

"Just shut up, Lyds." He told her. "I almost lost you just a day ago, and the only thing I could think about was that we had been dancing around this for three months, and I almost lost my chance."

"Jim, we can't." she told him softly.

"Yes, we can." He replied.

"I won't be one of your girls." Lydia told him. "I know your history. I can't be there when you want me and walk away when you don't."

"That's not what I'm asking for." Kirk replied. "I'm asking that you give me a chance. I don't know where this is going, but I do know that I would rather try this and fail, then lose you knowing we never even gave it a shot."

Lydia stared at him.

"Just how many girls have you talked into bed?" she asked.

"Lydia." Kirk sighed.

"No, cause that was smooth." She told him, smiling. "I'm pretty sure Spock would fall for you if you gave that same speech."

"Oh, I give up." He said, getting up, but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "You know how I deal with things like this. If I agree to this insanity, you know what you're getting yourself into. I'm seriously screwed up."

"Don't I know it." Kirk muttered.

"Hey, my turn." Lydia told him. "This will in no way be easy. You're just as screwed up as me, you just hide it better by not shooting things. IF we try this, we take it slow. Like glacially slow."

"Agreed." He told her.

"And we don't let anyone know beyond our friends." She continued. "I don't want the crew at large to know."

"Okay." He agreed.

"And I get a promotion next month." She added.

"Lydia." Kirk sighed again.

"Just checking." She said, grinning.

She threaded her fingers through his and they sat there for a minute in silence.

"You know we're insane for even considering this." She told him. "If we start something, and I lose you..I won't survive another break down."

"You think I could stand losing you?" he asked softly. "It almost happened and I thought I was going to lose my mind. All we can do is watch each other's back."

She nodded.

"Now, I was supposed to get Bones the moment you woke up." He told her.

"Well, you failed at that." She told him.

"Hush." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." She shot back.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I like it better when you call me Jim." He whispered.

He pulled away and went in search of Bones and Lydia closed her eyes, leaning back.

A second later, she was being awoken by McCoy.

"Well, you gave us all a good scare, baby girl." He told her, checking her vitals.

"Sorry." she replied.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "I need to check your wounds."

"Not till he turns around." Lydia said, pointing to Kirk.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Jim, turn around." McCoy ordered.

"This is ridiculous." Kirk complained, turning around. "I'm a perfect gentleman."

"And monkey's can fly." McCoy muttered.

He pulled up Lydia's gown, and she got her first look at her injuries. There was an angry red wound, barely held together, across her entire abdomen. She also noticed that the wounds to her arms were still there, angry and fresh.

"He gutted me." She whispered.

She started to shake and Kirk ignored his orders and went to her, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly.

"He won't touch you again." He told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I promise."

Lydia nodded and took a deep breath.

"We had to deal with the head wound first." McCoy told her, choosing to ignore the interaction between his two friends for the moment. "Your brain was bleeding, and then we had to deal with the internal damage done by the knife. By the time we had reversed the damage, I didn't feel safe continuing until you were rested. Despite all our advances, there's still a limit to what the human body can take, and you reached it."

"Will it leave a scar?" she asked softly.

"I'll heal the cosmetic damage when we heal the wound." He told her. "I promise I'll get it all. And it'll be me, not some resident idiot on his first surgery. I'm taking you on the Enterprise with us, so you'll be well taken care of."

"I know." Lydia said. "The Captain told him."

"He did, huh?" McCoy said, glaring at Kirk. "Just how long did you wait to get me?"

"Ooo, we weren't going to tell him that." Kirk told her.

"Sorry." She told him, wincing.

"Just what the hell is going on between you two?" McCoy demanded. "You're acting weird, and there hasn't been one 'sir' in sight since Lydia woke up! Seriously, how long did you wait to get me? I told you, the minute she woke up!"

"Calm down, Bones." Kirk told him.

"I will not calm down!" McCoy told him.

"We came to an understanding." Lydia told him. "We'd rather not poke at it too much for right now."

McCoy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh, for her you'll calm down." Kirk said.

McCoy pointed a finger at him.

"If you hurt her, I will find the worst disease out there and make sure you become a study specimen." He told his friend. "I don't care if you are my best friend."

"So much for the brotherhood." Kirk replied.

"I like her better than you." McCoy shot back.

Kirk just shook his head as McCoy pulled Lydia's gown back down and situated the blankets around her.

"Are you sure about this, Lydia?" he asked. "You just had massive brain trauma. Why don't you take a couple days to think about it."

"Bones!" Kirk exclaimed as Lydia giggled.

"I think I'll take my chances." She told him.

"Hmph." Bones scoffed. "Well, I want you to rest for the next couple of days. I'm not going to do anything else until we get to the Enterprise, so just take it easy."

"Bones is going to stay with you for now." Kirk told her. "I've got Security Personnel from the Enterprise stationed outside the room. I figured our people can guard you better than anyone else. Also, Liam said he'd be by later. I sent him home to get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked.

"To check on the others." He replied. "Spock and Uhura went to Starfleet to report what happened. I'll let them know you identified Johnson and warn Lt. Commander Rabb. I promised I'd update Pike as well. Also, I left Chekov in charge of corralling Sulu and Scotty. They both wanted to start a manhunt, never mind that we didn't even know who we were looking for. I figure he's probably at his wits end by now."

"Poor Chekov." Lydia said, yawning.

"Go back to sleep, Lydia." Bones told her.

She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt Kirk press a kiss to her forehead and he was gone.

"Bones." She called, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Don't leave me alone." She said softly.

She felt him take her hand and squeeze.

"We won't." he assured her.

She nodded and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was morning and Uhura was sitting by her bed, reading something on a tablet.

"Hey." Lydia called softly.

Uhura looked up and quickly set aside the tablet.

"Hey." She said, taking her friend's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Lydia replied. "But alive."

Uhura nodded and Lydia realized she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey." She said, squeezing the other woman's hand. "I'm okay."

"It was horrible, Lydia." Uhura told her. "We met Kirk and Bones here. We saw them wheel you out of the ambulance. McCoy wouldn't let them transport you because you weren't stable. When they brought you in, you were in cardiac arrest. Leonard was yelling, trying to keep you going with CPR. Kirk just looked lost. I've never seen him look like that."

"I'm sorry." Lydia said softly.

"It's not your fault." Uhura told her angrily. "It's that bastard's."

"I'm still sorry." Lydia replied. "I also feel like I should apologize to any of the medical staff Bones frightened."

Uhura chuckled with sniffle.

"I'm pretty sure he made one of the EMTs cry." She reported.

Lydia laughed then hissed.

"Don't make me laugh." She told her friend, with a rueful smile.

There was a commotion at the door as Sulu and Chekov both tried to enter the doorway at the same time, and Scotty pushed them out of his way.

"Lass, you gave us a fright." Scotty said, setting down the orchid he was carrying.

"I know." She said. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Well, Jim said they're your favorite." He replied.

"How are you feeling, Commander?" Chekov asked.

"Better." She replied. "Bones is waiting to finish my treatments until we get to the Enterprise, so I feel about as well as can be expected."

"Will there be any permanent damage?" Sulu asked.

Lydia shook her head.

"Bones assures me he can heal it all." She said.

"That's because I'm just that good." The man himself said as he entered. "And how is our patient? I can throw these rabble-rousers out if you like."

"They're fine and I'm fine." Lydia told him as he started checking her vitals. "Although I would like to know if anyone has talked to Commander Rabb."

"Kirk did late last night." Uhura confirmed. "She's been assigned her own security detail and she wants to talk to you as soon as you're up to it."

"Can you let her know I'll see her whenever she's got time?" Lydia asked.

"Sure." Uhura replied, moving off to send the message.

"We have briefings." Sulu told her, motioning to himself and Chekov. "We just wanted to check in."

"Go." Lydia ordered. "Have fun."

They said their goodbyes and Scotty took Uhura's place.

"I need to talk to O'Neill." She told him. "I have to get him caught up before we ship out."

"I'll let the Captain know." He replied.

"You need to rest, Lydia." McCoy told her.

"If I don't keep doing whatever I can of my job, he wins." Lydia told them. "Johnson attacked me because he didn't feel I was fit to do this job due to my gender. If I let him win, he's right."

McCoy hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"I'll let Jim know." He told her.

"Where are the Captain and Spock?" she asked.

"The Captain?" McCoy asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Answer the question." She growled to Scotty's confusion.

"They're in final briefings for the mission." McCoy said, chuckling. "They're supposed to be here after they get out."

Lydia nodded and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"I'll leave you in Scotty's hands." He told her, patting her hand. "I've got to go brief the new medical staff, but you can page me if you need anything."

Lydia nodded and McCoy left, leaving the engineer alone with the security officer.

"How are you really?" he asked her.

Lydia looked at him and he took a deep breath, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Scotty." She whispered.

He moved so he was sitting on the bed and he took both her hands in his.

"You're safe here, lassie." He told her.

"I know." She replied. "But I can't stop myself from thinking that I should've been able to do something. I should've been able to stop him. I let him almost kill me. What good is all my training if I can't protect myself?"

She was crying and Scotty pulled her to him, holding her as she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault, Lydia." He told her. "He got the drop on you. There was nothing you coulda done."

"I should've done something." She insisted angrily. "I should've…"

"You listen to me, lass." Scotty told her strictly. "There was nothing you could have done to stop this. This man targeted you and came at you while you were distracted. He is lower than low, and he knew the only way he could take you would be when your back was turned. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Lydia."

"Then why do I feel so disgusted?" she asked.

"Because you were violated." He replied. "But it's going to get better, because you know we're never going to let anything like this happen to you again. We're going to find the son of a bitch and put him away."

Lydia nodded.

"Am I interrupting?"

The two officers looked up to find Kirk standing in the doorway with Lt. Commander Rabb.

"Of course not, sir." Scotty said, getting off the bed as he squeezed Lydia's hand. "We were just discussing an exchange training program when we get back on board the Enterprise."

"Uh huh." Kirk said, moving to the bed.

Lydia reached out and touched the back of his hand. He turned his hand over and linked his fingers with hers briefly before letting go.

"Commander." Rabb said, moving to the other side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

"As well as can be expected." Lydia replied. "Are you okay?"

"Besides suddenly finding myself surrounded by burly security officers?" she replied dryly. "Just fine. What makes you think he's going to come after me, ma'am?"

"Just a feeling." Lydia said. "He obviously has a problem with women and we're the ones who destroyed his career."

"Yeah, that was the reasoning I came up with too, ma'am." Rabb agreed. "We will catch him, Commander."

"I'd prefer if we did it before he hurts you." Lydia told her.

"Me too." She agreed. "You'll be on the Enterprise, right?"

"Yeah." Lydia replied. "I'll be out of his reach, but you're not, so take care of yourself."

"I will." Rabb agreed. "I'll also keep you apprised of the situation."

"Thank you, Commander." She said. "Do you have someone you can stay with? I don't really think you should be on your own until we get him."

"My partner, Lt. Commander Roberts." Rabb told her. "His family and mine have been friends for as long as anyone can remember. We practically grew up together."

"Good." Kirk said. "This guy likes to attack when your back is turned."

"Well, between Harm and my security team, I'm sure I'll be fine." Rabb said. "You take care of yourself, Commander."

"I'm in good hands." Lydia looking at her crewmembers in the room. "They won't let anything else happened to me."

Rabb nodded.

"I'll be in touch, ma'am, sir." She said.

Lydia nodded and Kirk showed her out before returning to Lydia and sitting down on the bed facing her.

"You've been crying." He said.

"Scotty talked me down." She told him. "I had a moment."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked softly.

"Not now." She replied. "I need to talk to O'Neill. I've been receiving the security briefings, so I need to get him up to speed."

"Right now, you need to take a nap." Kirk told her. "You look worn out."

"That's what every girl wants to hear." She said, leaning back none the less.

"Go to sleep." Kirk said, kissing her forehead.

She nodded and closed her eyes. He motioned to Scotty and the two men left.

"So you finally convinced her to give you a chance, huh?" Scotty asked.

"You noticed she stopped calling me 'sir'?" Kirk asked.

"That and the hand holding and the kiss." Scotty replied. "You two aren't particularly subtle."

"She wants to take it slow and keep it low key." Kirk told him.

"Understood, Captain." Scotty said nodding.

"Good." Kirk replied. "Get a hold of O'Neill; get him here so Lydia can talk to him."

"Will do, Captain." Scotty agreed.

"I'll see you later." Kirk said.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Scotty said, striding down the hall.

Kirk went back to the room, nodding to the guards on the door. Inside, Lydia was asleep. He sat down next to the bed and laced his fingers through hers. He put his head down and was asleep within a minute.

* * *

Kirk came awake with a start, trying to figure out what had awoken him. Finally he realized there was a commotion coming from outside the door.

"Jim?"

He looked up at Lydia, who was blinking tiredly.

"Go back to sleep, Lyds." He told her. "I'll take care of it."

She nodded and closed her eyes as he got up and went to the door. Outside, an older gentleman was arguing with the guards on the door, while a woman stood behind him, wringing her hands.

"Can I help you, sir?" Kirk asked.

"I doubt it." He told him. "I'm looking for my daughter, and we were told she was in this room, but these…goons!...won't let us through!"

"You're Commander Jones' parents?" Kirk asked, surprised.

"Yes." The man replied brusquely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Kirk said, holding out his hand. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk, your daughter's commanding officer."

"And you have nothing better to do than hang around my daughter's room?" her father replied.

"Vincent." Her mother rebuked. "It's nice to meet you, Captain."

"You, too, ma'am." Kirk told her, shaking her hand. "And your daughter is in danger, sir, so there is always one of us, either myself or one of my officers, with her. And there will be until we either catch this maniac or until she is safely aboard the Enterprise."

"Hmph." Mr. Jones scoffed. "Can we see our daughter now?"

"Of course." Kirk replied.

He opened the door and ushered them inside. He went to the bed and gently touched Lydia's hand.

"Jones." He said softly. "There's someone here to see you."

Lydia opened her eyes and looked at him before looking over to her parents. She looked confused for a second before sitting up quickly and hissing in pain.

"Hey." Kirk said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know Bones told you take it slowly."

"He may have been right about that." She said, pressing a hand to her abdomen.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Kirk asked, worriedly.

"You might want to page him." She admitted. "But it's not necessary for him to be here right away. He's got to finish his pre-mission briefings."

Kirk shook his head as she refocused on her parents.

"Mom, Dad." She said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We had some business in the city, so we thought we'd stop in." her father told her. "See how much trouble you'd gotten yourself in this time."

Lydia flushed and Kirk saw her clench her fists.

"I didn't get myself in trouble, dad." She told him. "I was attacked."

"You spent all that time, wasting time learning how to fight, and one guy takes you down." Her father said. "You should've stuck to what you were good at."

"If I may, sir." Kirk said before Lydia could stop him. "Your daughter is one of the best Security Officers in the fleet. She's risen to the rank of Commander, and holds the position of Security Chief on the Flagship of the Federation. What happened was not her fault. This man snuck up on her when her guard was dropped, when she had no reason to think she was in danger. If she had had any idea, this never would have happened. No offense intended, but this is what she's good at."

"I know you have to say that, Captain." Mr. Jones said dismissively. "But the fact remains that her brother was the Security officer. She should have stayed where she belonged, that way this never would have happened."

"Dad!" Lydia exclaimed.

"It's the truth, Lydia." Mr. Jones told her.

"Get out." She ordered angrily. "Get out now. You did your duty, now you can leave with a clear conscience."

"Fine." He said, just as angrily. "Just don't expect us to come to your funeral when you get yourself killed."

"Get out!" Lydia yelled.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. Jones." Kirk said, standing and moving between father and daughter.

"I'm going." He said, striding to the door. "Come on, Janet."

He walked out the door without looking back, while Mrs. Jones hesitated.

"I'm sorry." She told her daughter sadly. "Please be safe."

Lydia closed her eyes and nodded.

"Bye, mom." She whispered.

Mrs. Jones moved away, but stopped to look back at Kirk.

"Please take care of my daughter." She told him.

"We will, ma'am." He replied.

She nodded and followed her husband out the door. Lydia was still for a moment before grabbing the pillow behind her throwing it with all her might at the door.

"You might want to call Bones now." She said, leaning back. "Ow."

"On it." Kirk replied, grabbing his communicator.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in, picking up the pillow and bringing it to the bed.

"What the hell happened in here?" he demanded.

He pulled back the blanket and swore.

"You're bleeding." He told her, calling for a nurse. "I think you ripped some of the bindings on your wound. Did you lose your mind and decide to go dancing?"

"I wish." Lydia replied as the nurse came in and McCoy started to repair the damage she had caused. "My parents made a surprise visit. Visits between my father and I don't usually go well. You should've been there for the visit after I left the conservatory. It was epic."

"No, I don't think I would've wanted to be." McCoy replied.

"Smart choice."

They looked and saw Liam leaning in the doorway.

"I saw your dad from a distance on my way in." he told her, coming in. "I bravely took the longer way. I see he has once again left his mark. At least you didn't break anything this time."

"No, she just ripped open her wound." McCoy complained.

"When they argued after she left the conservatory, they broke two windows, a table, and three chairs." Liam said. "And they didn't speak to each other until she finished the academy, and then only because David forced them to."

"Yeah, well he's not here to keep the peace anymore, is he?" Lydia said. "I can't wait to get off planet. The galaxy isn't a big enough distance between us."

"I have your transfer to the Enterprise scheduled for later today if you haven't done too much damage." McCoy told her.

"Well, I better let you get to fixing her back up." Liam said. "I just wanted to come by and say goodbye before you shipped out."

He leaned over and hugged her gently.

"Stay in touch." He whispered.

"I will." She promised.

He smiled at her and let go.

"I expect to see you all at the club again when you make port after your mission." He told the others.

"Free booze?" McCoy said. "You'll never get Jim and Scotty out of there."

"That makes me a little nervous, not gonna lie." Liam said.

Lydia laughed.

"I'll see you when you're Earth side." He told called as he walked out the door. "That should give me time to stock up on alcohol."

McCoy went back to fixing Lydia up.

"As your doctor, I recommend against spending time with your father when you are injured." He told her.

"I don't disagree." She replied.

After a little bit longer, McCoy called a nurse to help Lydia change her gown and get her settled back into bed.

"We're going to transfer you in about 45 minutes." He told her. "Uhura got your list of things from your apartment and they're waiting for you on the ship. Is there anything you need to do before we move you?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Good." He said. "I'll come get you when we're ready."

He left, leaving Lydia alone with Kirk.

"I really don't like your dad." He told her.

"You're in good company." She replied. "I'm sorry about that."

"It wasn't your fault." He replied. "I have to go. I've got final briefings."

"I'll see you on the ship." She said, smiling softly.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"See you." He replied.

He walked out and Lydia leaned back with a smile. She was going home.

A/N: Jesus this was long! I'm also not that sure about it. Let me know.

Also, I messed up on the last chapter. The club's name is supposed to be 'As Time Goes By', and Lydia's supposed to sing 'And So It Goes'.

Thanks scgirl-317 for pointing it out so I could fix it!

Please Review!

Abbey


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Oh please, you crazy people.

Ch. 8:

Kirk walked into the sickbay to find a war zone. All the medical staff were off to the side, murmuring quietly and looking vaguely frightened, and in the center of the bay were McCoy and Lydia, both looking seriously annoyed.

"Get back to bed!" McCoy was shouting. "That is an order, Commander!"

"Make me, _Doctor_!" Lydia sneered. "It's been a week, McCoy! A freaking week! If you don't let me out of this damn sickbay, I swear the next patient treated here will be you!"

"I'm going to sedate your ass if you don't get back in that damn bed!" McCoy shouted over her.

"Try it, old man!" Lydia shouted back.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kirk yelled over both of them.

The medical staff quickly moved away to their duties as Kirk strode over to his Medical Chief and Security Chief.

"Talk to her, Jim!" McCoy demanded. "She's being unreasonable!"

"You talk to him!" Lydia shouted. "This hypospray-wielding power monger – "

"Power monger?!" McCoy sputtered angrily. "That's a joke coming from you, you adrenaline crazed masochist!"

Lydia leapt at McCoy and Kirk grabbed her around the middle, holding her back.

Barely.

"Jeez, you're strong for such a little person." He muttered as she struggled against him.

"Just let me punch him." She told him. "Just once. He totally deserves it!"

"Just hold her there, Jim." McCoy said. "I've got a sedative with her name on it."

"Back off!" Kirk yelled. "Both of you! Back to your corners before I'm forced to put you both on report!"

"You can't put me on report because this fascist won't put me back on active duty!" Lydia growled.

"Bones…" Kirk sighed.

"She needs to let herself heal!" McCoy protested.

"Lydia…" Kirk tried.

"I am healed!" she shot back.

"As the doctor in this equation, shouldn't I be the one to make that decision?" McCoy asked. "Or did you suddenly get a medical degree in the last five minutes?!"

"I'm gonna prove I'm fit for duty by kicking your ass!" Lydia told him angrily, lunging at him again.

"Okay, both of you, quiet!" Kirk ordered, pushing Lydia back again.

Both officers glared at each other but stayed put and quiet.

"Now." He said. "You both need to take a deep breath and calm the hell down!"

Lydia threw her hands up and strode over to the bed she had occupied for the last week and sat down.

"Now, what started this?" he asked. "When I was here this morning, you two were joking and having a grand old time. What happened between then and now?"

"All I wanted was for him to let me return to light duty, and he totally just lost it!" Lydia said.

"She just got past a major attack and two major surgeries!" McCoy protested. "She had massive head trauma, her heart stopped for two minutes, and she had damage to both her large and small intestines! She needs to rest!"

"I've been resting!" Lydia told him. "I haven't done anything for the last week but sit in that damn bed! You won't even let me go back to my quarters! You've trapped me in here!"

"I'm trying to keep you safe!" McCoy shouted.

Lydia opened her mouth and shut it. Kirk shook his head and moved back, waiting to see what happened.

"Locking me away won't keep me safe, Len." She told him softly.

"I'm the one who brought you back, Lydy." He replied. "I'm the one who forced your blood to keep pumping and who closed your wounds. Someone attacked a member of my family, and there was nothing I could do."

"You did do something." She told him. "You saved my life. You and Jim. Without the two of you, I would've died in that alley. That's a debt I can never repay. But if you keep me locked up where you can watch over me, all that's going to happen is that I'm going to grow to hate you. And I don't want that. I love you, Len, but you've gotta let me go."

McCoy sighed.

"Stay one more day." He told her. "We'll run fitness tests. If you pass them, I'll return you to light duty, pending your next check up. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied, smiling.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. After a second, McCoy returned the hug and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"As touching as this is, could you two please try to remember that you're officers of the Fleet?" Kirk asked dryly.

"Careful, or I'll make this a group hug." Lydia told him, pulling away from McCoy. "Now why was our Captain gracing us with his presence?"

"I was hoping to spring you for lunch, but now I'm regretting that idea." He told her.

"You can have her for an hour." McCoy told them. "I need time to calm my medical staff down after the attack of the menace."

Lydia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on." Kirk said, pulling on her hand. "Leave the nice doctor alone."

"Nice doctor, my ass." Lydia muttered.

She let Kirk pull her towards the door.

"You can keep her for two hours." McCoy called after them.

Kirk and Lydia made their way back to his quarters, where lunch was waiting for them.

"This is nice." She said, sitting down across from him.

"Well, I figured that, what with the stab wounds and what not, we kind of haven't had the normal dating thing." He told her, digging into his food.

"And, pray tell, what is the normal dating thing for James T. Kirk?" Lydia asked with a laugh.

"Well, usually, if we actually make it to the date…" he said with grin.

"Oh ho ho." Lydia laughed. "I think you seriously over estimate your charms, _sir_."

"Oh, is that right, _Commander_?" Kirk shot back.

"Well it took you three months and a brush with death to get me to agree to dinner." She told him. "And all we've managed at this point is lunch. What does that say about your legendary prowess?"

"That you're a freak?" he replied.

She threw a French fry at him.

"Let's change the subject." He said, catching the fry and eating it. "How are you healing, really?"

"I'm doing a lot better." She told him, going back to her food. "Bones is a good doctor. I've got some work to do to help the muscles heal, but the cosmetic damage is all gone."

"Can I see?" Kirk asked with a wicked grin.

"Maybe someday." She replied, giving him a sly smile.

"I look forward to it." He told her.

"Anyway, I have some work to do, but I'm going to be fine." Lydia said. "Now if everyone would just stop treating me like I'm made out of glass. Even Spock is careful with me!"

"We're just shaken up by the whole thing." He told her seriously. "It's the first time we've even come close to losing someone since the whole Nero incident. It shook us up."

"I know." She replied. "Shook me up too. But all I want is to go back to normal."

"I'll put the word out." He promised. "It may take a while, but they'll all come aboard eventually."

"So, tell me what's been going on on the bridge." She told him.

"Well, we finished our survey of the first of the planets on our list." He told her. "Sulu's got us on our way to the next one, which we should be arriving at within 12 hours. We're supposed to lead an exploration there. Starfleet wants surveys, plant samples, the whole nine yards."

"How long will we be there?" Lydia asked.

"A month." Kirk replied, taking a bite.

"A month?!" Lydia exclaimed, making him cough as he swallowed wrong. "What could possibly be so special about this planet that requires a month?"

"A few things." He replied, taking a sip of water. "Starfleet wants us to negotiate with the indigenous people for mining rights. Apparently, the planet has a rich deposit of dilithium. That's for me and Uhura, and should take an outrageous amount of time. For the Science officers, we have an ion storm that moves through the system every decade or so, so Starfleet would like readings. That should keep Spock happy. Meanwhile, we do the traditional exploration. Like I said, soil samples, surveys, that kind of stuff."

"Which means lots of standing around, making sure the geeks don't hurt themselves, for me and my people." Lydia said sardonically.

"Your favorite pastime." Kirk replied, laughing.

"What's the indigenous culture like?" Lydia asked.

"You know, sometimes I forget that some of your degrees are in history, and then you ask questions like that." He said, shaking his head with a laugh. "And you like to pretend you're not a geek."

"Shut up and answer the question." She said, mock glaring at him.

"They're pacifists." He told her, still chuckling. "Have been for their entire recorded history."

"Good luck." Lydia told him, smiling smugly. "Pacifists are notoriously hard to negotiate with. Especially when you arrive to the negotiations in a heavily armed space ship."

"We'll just have to be extra non-threatening." He replied. "I guess you'll have to stay on the ship."

"Like you're going if I'm not." She told him smugly. "Security Chief approves all landing parties, remember?"

"Well there goes our mineral rights." He said.

She just glared and went back to eating.

"So you think you'll pass your fitness tests?" he asked a little while later.

"I'll be fine." Lydia assured him.

They both got up and started cleaning up.

"You think O'Neill's ready to give up my spot?" she asked.

"I think he's more than ready." Kirk replied. "He's a good officer, but he's no Chief. Not yet. And he knows it."

"I agree." Lydia said. "Which is why I want to make him my second. That way he'll get the experience he needs and it'll give me more time to take care of important stuff."

"I thought for sure you'd make Sheppard your second in command, convince Uhura to join you, and force me to deal with the second coming of the Amazons." Kirk told her, grinning.

"You just think you're hilarious, don't you?" she asked.

"I am, aren't I?" he shot back.

Lydia just shook her head.

"Sheppard's a good officer, but she's just so damn green." She told him, returning to the point. "I'm actually going to give her to O'Neill. Between him, Jackson, and Lorne, they should be able to look after her and teach her what she needs to know. So, what about promoting O'Neill?"

"It's your department." He told her. "I trust your judgment."

"Good to know." She said, smiling.

He reached out and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as she linked hers around his neck.

"I guess I should get you back to Bones before he has my head." He said softly, moving forward to press a kiss to her lips.

"Hmm, you really should." She replied, kissing him back. "It's a nice head."

Kirk chuckled and kissed her again.

"You keep doing that and you're never going to get me back before our two hours are up." She said when he pulled back.

"So we're a few minutes late." He replied, kissing her again.

"Okay, but I'm throwing you to Bones when he comes after us." She replied.

"Cheater." Kirk whined, but he pulled away and opened the door. "After you, Commander."

Lydia shook her head and laughed, leaning forward to kiss his cheek before striding out the door.

"Cheater!" Kirk called after her.

* * *

Lydia hopped off the treadmill and grinned at McCoy.

"You're some kind of freak, you know that?" he told her.

"It's been said." She replied. "But I think you're just jealous."

"Please." McCoy scoffed. "Let me check your wound."

Lydia sighed, but held up her arms as he scanned her bare midriff.

"Well, you've passed the tests." He told her. "You ran further, lifted more, and contorted your body in more ways than is possible for most of the people on this ship. I have no option but to return you to duty, but I'm insisting on light duty for a week, then we'll revaluate."

Lydia laughed and threw her arms around him.

"I'm only releasing you because you're such a crappy patient." He told her, hugging her back none the less.

"I know." She replied. "And I am sorry for that, but I just can't stand not doing anything."

"Well, you're out of my sickbay from now on." He told her. "But don't for a second think you're going on any of these away missions for at least a week."

"Agreed." She told him. "But I can return to my duties on the bridge, right?"

"Yes." He answered wearily.

"Thanks, Bones!" Lydia said, grinning as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Bones muttered.

* * *

Lydia practically ran back to her quarters to change out of her bland medical uniform. She put on her new uniform, a variation of the men's uniform of a red tunic, black leggings, and low heeled boots. She smoothed out her tunic and looked in the mirror, running a finger across a thin scar above her eyebrow.

Her crewmates had made sure she hadn't seen a mirror during her recovery.

McCoy had healed the damage Johnson had done to her body to the best of his ability, and for the most part all evidence of the attack was gone. But here and there, there were lines she hadn't had before, like the jagged one above her eyebrow.

Lydia sighed and turned, leaving the image in the mirror behind.

She made her way up to the bridge and grinned as she stepped inside and Kirk turned to look at her.

"I see our good doctor has released you." He said, smiling.

"Only because I'm such a pain in the ass, sir." She replied brightly and walking down to him.

"I think I've heard that, Commander." Kirk replied, grinning.

"Permission to resume my duties, sir?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Permission granted." He replied. "Welcome back, Commander."

"Thank you, sir." She said, heading to her station.

"McCoy cleared you?" Uhura asked as Lydia sat down.

"For bridge duty." Lydia confirmed. "No training, no away missions. Which reminds me…"

She hit a button on her console.

"Jones to O'Neill." She called.

"_O'Neill here._" Came the response.

"Can you meet me in the training room in half an hour?" she asked.

"_Yes ma'am._" O'Neill replied.

"Good." She said. "See you then, Lieutenant. Jones out."

She cut off the connection.

"How far out are we from the planet?" Lydia asked, pulling up the security briefing on the mission.

"3 hours." Uhura replied. "How bored are you going to be on ship?"

"So, so, so very bored." She replied, smiling. "But I've got a lot of time to get caught up."

"Would you like me to send you the scientific briefings for the mission, Commander?" Spock asked, joining the two women.

"If you wouldn't mind, Commander." Lydia replied. "I need to start arraigning security escorts for your people, and it would help to figure out where everyone is going."

"I will get them to you right away." He said, inclining his head. "Lieutenant, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Yes, Commander." Uhura replied, smiling brightly. "See you later, Commander Jones?"

"See you, Lieutenant." Lydia replied.

Kirk caught her eye and they shared a grin. She turned back to her console and started working her way through the briefings.

A half an hour later, she was waiting for O'Neill in the training room, passing the time by doing some light stretches.

"Are you sure you're cleared to do that, ma'am?"

She looked up to find O'Neill grinning at her.

"I've been cleared for light duty." She told him, standing up.

"Does this mean I get to go back to my team, ma'am?" he asked.

"Soon, Lieutenant." She replied, laughing. "Until I'm fully cleared, we'll be sharing my duties."

"Yes ma'am." He said, sounding disappointed.

Lydia went and leaned on her desk, looking him over.

"Did you like being Chief, Lieutenant?" she asked.

"I like being in the field better." He replied honestly. "But maybe someday, it might be a good fit."

"I agree." She told him. "And the Captain does to. That's why I'm submitting you for a promotion to Lt. Commander and making you my second in command. That sound good to you?"

"I – I don't what to say, ma'am." O'Neill said. "Thank you."

"You earned it." She told him. "I was told by reliable sources that you were the one who arranged my security after I was attacked, that you were the first on the scene to protect the transport back. You had my back when I needed it, and I appreciate it."

"Thank you, ma'am." He told her.

"Good, now that that's out of the way." She told him. "Let's get down to business. I have a new addition to your team, and we need to settle who's going to be with whom for the next month."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, moving to join her at the desk.

A/N: Guys…I'm gonna do my own version of Mirror, Mirror…what do you think?

Let me know!

Abbey


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:….I may have reached epic proportions when it comes to my love of Benedict Cumberbatch…but he's just so damn perfect! This has nothing to do with whether or not I own Star Trek or any of its characters, but I felt the need to tell you anyway. Carry on.

Ch. 9:

Lydia leaned against the wall of the Halkan Council meeting chamber, wishing she was anywhere but the Halkan Council meeting chamber.

"You okay there, lassie?" Scotty asked, coming and leaning against the wall next to her.

"Is the Captain punishing us?" she whispered heatedly. "Because that's the only reason I can see for forcing you and me to sit through this meeting?"

"Well, I know what I've done lately to piss him off." Scotty replied. "How 'bout you? Wanna compare lists?"

"I'm telling you, Scotty." She warned. "If I get any more bored, I'm going to start looking for sharp objects to shove through my eye."

"How will that help?" he asked.

"It can't possibly be worse." She replied.

"Let us take a short recess." One of the council members called, standing up.

The group at the table, including McCoy, Uhura and Kirk, got up. The Starfleet officers joined the other two at the wall.

"Having fun, kids?" Kirk asked, grinning at Lydia and Scotty.

"Why, in the name of all that is holy, are you making me sit through this, sir?" Lydia whined.

"You're not sitting, Commander." Kirk replied with a smirk. "You're standing."

She started forward, but Scotty held her back.

"You'd rather be with one of the science teams?" he asked innocently.

"I'd rather be trapped in the brig, sir." She replied. "At least then I could entertain myself with figuring out how to beat the security."

"You have a very odd sense of fun." Scotty told her.

"Anything is better than meetings." She shot back. "For the last hour, I've been trying to figure out how big an explosion it would take to bring this place down."

"And that's a little disturbing." McCoy added.

"What can I say?" she replied. "I like explosions."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't say that too loudly around this group." Kirk told her. "They take the idea of pacifism very seriously. It's looking like they're going to deny us access to the dilithium because we carry weapons on our ships."

"I told you pacifists wouldn't react well to the coming of ships with big guns, sir." Lydia replied.

"Well you were not wrong." Kirk said, looking around. "I think we'll be out of session for the next half an hour or so. Why don't we take a walk outside."

"I'm going to check in with Commander Spock , sir." Uhura said.

"Tell him he better be keeping my ship safe." Kirk told her.

"Yes, sir." She replied, moving off.

"I'm going in search of food." McCoy told him.

"Me too." Scotty said. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Kirk told him.

"Yeah, yeah." Scotty replied, moving off with McCoy.

"So." He said, turning back to Lydia. "Wanna go for a walk in the gardens?"

"Do you promise to not talk about trading negotiations?" she asked warily.

Kirk laughed.

"I swear." He told her.

"Good." She replied.

They walked side by side outside to the nearby gardens.

"It really is beautiful here." Lydia said. "Why it all needs to be outdoors, I'll never know."

"What is it with you and the outdoors?" Kirk asked, laughing.

"Nothing." She replied. "Just…if we were meant to be outdoors, we wouldn't have spent the last however many thousands of years perfecting the indoors."

Kirk just laughed and shook his head. He looked around and saw they were alone. He reached over and threaded his fingers through hers. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"So, we should have dinner when we get back to the ship tonight." Kirk told her.

"Hmm, should we?" she asked, turning around and walking backwards in front of him.

"I really think we should." He replied.

"Well, I suppose if we should." She replied.

Kirk laughed and pulled her close.

"Captain!"

The couple sighed and pulled apart.

"Lieutenant Uhura." Kirk said.

Uhura slowed as she walked up to them.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked, grinning.

"Of course not, Lieutenant." Kirk replied. "But on a totally unrelated note, you don't plan on having any alone time with Commander Spock for the foreseeable future, do you?"

Lydia laughed and shook her head.

"What's up, Uhura?" she asked.

"The council is reconvening, ma'am, sir." She told them.

"Oh, god." Lydia moaned. "I will give you anything you want if you don't make me go back in there."

"Anything?" Kirk asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Red light, sir." She told him, grinning. "We're working."

"Well, then…" he said. "Once more unto the breech, Commander."

"I hate you, sir." She said, glaring.

"I know you do." He replied.

The trio made their way back to the hall. Uhura and Kirk went to the table and Lydia went to lean against the wall with Scotty.

"So, at last count, I'd burned dinner, disobeyed orders three times, and insulted his ability to exercise." She told him. "What sins have you committed?"

Scotty just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Lydia was growing nervous as thunder shook the building again.

"We believe what you say, Captain Kirk, but our position has not altered." Tharn, the local leader, said. "The Halkan Council cannot permit your Federation to mine dilithium crystals on our planet."

"We have shown the council historical proof that our missions are peaceful." Kirk told him.

"We accept that your Federation is benevolent at present, but the future is always I question." Tharn replied. "Our dilithium crystals represent awesome power. Wrongful use of that power, even to the extent of the taking of one life, would violate our history of total peace. To prevent that, we would die, Captain. As a race, if necessary."

Lydia went over and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Captain, I'm going to check in with Spock." She told him. "This storm is making me nervous."

He nodded and she moved away.

"Jones to Spock." Lydia called, flipping open her communicator.

"_Spock here._" Came the reply.

"What's the word from on high, Commander?" she asked.

"_The same as below, I would imagine, Commander." _Spock replied.

Lydia sighed.

"Can you give me an update on the ion storm?" she asked. "All this thunder is making me nervous."

"_It seems to be a standard ion type, Commander_." Spock replied. "_But it is quite violent and unpredictable. We really should move out of range._"

"Okay." Lydia said. "I'll let the Captain know we need to wrap up the negotiations until it passes. We'll contact you in the next few minutes to beam up. "

"_Understood, Commander_." Spock said.

"Jones out." Lydia said, closing her communicator and moving back inside.

"Sir." She said, leaning back down next to Kirk. "Commander Spock says the storm is becoming dangerous and recommends we move out of range until it passes."

"Alright." He agreed. "Council members, I'm sorry, but we are needed back on our ship. When may we resume discussion?"

"The council will meditate further, but do not be hopeful of any change." Tharn told him. "Captain, you do have the might to force the crystals from us, of course."

"But we won't." Kirk replied. "Consider that."

The group rose from the table and the Starfleet officers went outside.

"Kirk to Enterprise." Kirk called.

"_Captain._" Came Spock's voice.

"Rough right up there?" Kirk asked.

"_If we stay._" Spock confirmed.

"Plot an extended orbit to clear disturbance." Kirk ordered. "Transporter room, energize."

* * *

Up on the Enterprise, Spock was in the transporter room, waiting for the other officers to return.

"Trouble, sir." The transporter tech said.

Five figures started to materialize, but then they disappeared again.

* * *

The five officers materialized and Kirk staggered.

"Spock was right." He said. "Rough trip."

"Captain." Lydia whispered.

They looked down at themselves to find their uniforms had changed. The men's uniforms were tighter, as well as being sleeveless in Kirk's case, and bore medals as well as gold sashes. The greatest changes were to Lydia and Uhura's uniforms. They now found themselves in sleeveless crop tops, baring their midriff, and a short red skirt in Uhura's case, and tight black leggings in Lydia's that had a holster with a phaser in it around her waist. They both wore knee high boots that had daggers tucked into them, which matched the daggers at the men's waists.

They looked up to find Spock and the technician, but it wasn't the Spock they were expecting. This one wore a similarly tight uniform and had a beard. He, the tech next to him, and the two security officers guarding the door all saluted them with a hand to the chest and then held out in front of them.

"At norm, Mister Kyle." He said as Kirk stepped off the pad. "Controls at neutral."

"Yes, sir." Kyle replied.

"Status of mission, Captain?" Spock asked.

"No change." Kirk replied hesitantly.

"Standard procedure, Captain?" the first officer asked.

Kirk nodded.

"Commander Jones, we will be at optimal firing range in 1 hour." Spock told her. "The standard phaser barrage should be sufficient."

Lydia nodded slowly and walked to the comms.

"Jones to the weapons stations." She called, looking at Kirk for guidance.

He subtly shrugged his shoulders.

"Program phaser barrage on the Halkan cities." She continued. "Be prepared to fire at Captain Kirk's discretion."

"_Yes, Commander Jones_." Came O'Neill's voice over the comms.

Lydia released the comms and went back to Kirk, standing slightly behind him to put herself between the others and her crewmates that had transported into the nightmare with her. She rested her hand on the phaser at her hip and waited to see what move Kirk would make next.

"Their military capability, Commander?" Spock asked her.

She looked at Kirk again, who inclined his head slightly.

"None, Commander." She replied.

"Regrettable that this society has chosen suicide." He said, before turning to the transporter officer. "Mister Kyle, you were instructed to compensate during the ion storm."

"But I tried, Mister Spock, I tried!" the tech said, seeming terrified.

"Carelessness with the equipment cannot be tolerated." Spock told him.

"But, Mister Spock, I – " the man pleaded.

"Your agonizer." Spock ordered.

"No, Mister Spock." Kyle begged.

"Your agonizer, please." Spock insisted.

One of the guards restrained Kyle and took a device off his belt, handig .

"No, Mister Spock!" he continued to beg. "I tried. I really tried!"

Spock placed the device on Kyle's collar bone, right above his heart, and Kyle started to convulse. Uhura moved forward, but Scotty grabbed her arm as Lydia motioned for them to stay.

Finally, Spock released the man and Kyle collapsed.

"Mister Scott, the storm has caused some minor damage in your section." Spock continued. "There are also injuries requiring your attention, Doctor."

They all hesitated.

"Well, gentlemen?" he pushed.

"Mister Spock." Kyle said, pulling himself up.

"Yes." Spock said, refocusing on him.

"The power beam jumped for a moment, sir, as the landing party was about to materialize." He told the Commander. "I never saw it happen before."

"Due to your error, Mister Kyle?" Spock asked, advancing on him.

"No, Mister Spock." The man rushed to assure him. "Before."

"Possibly a result of the severe storm." Spock mused. "Captain, do you feel any abnormal effects?"

"Yes." Kirk said, leaping on the opening. "Doctor McCoy, you'd better look us over. That was a rough beam-up."

"Yes, sir." McCoy agreed.

"Mister Spock, have those transporter circuits checked." Kirk ordered as the group made their way out of the transporter room.

"Captain, what is all this?" Scotty asked.

"How did we get in these –" Uhura started.

"Quiet." Lydia ordered softly.

"She right." Kirk agreed. "Not now. Jones?"

"I've got our six." She agreed, moving to the back of the group as he led them off.

As they moved down the corridor, people stopped to salute Kirk before moving off. Finally, they made it to sickbay to find it empty. They moved inside and Lydia keyed in her security code to lock the door.

"Well, it's nice to know the codes still work." She said.

"What is this?" McCoy demanded. "Everything's all messed up and changed around, out of place."

"Captain, what's happened?" Uhura demanded.

As the others questioned the captain, Lydia moved around the room, checking to make sure they were alone.

"Sir, we're clear." She told him, coming back to the group.

"Good." He replied.

She rested her hand on his arm and moved close to speak to him softly.

"We can't stay her long." She told him. "Spock will come looking."

Kirk nodded.

"Not everything is different." McCoy called as he investigated his desk. "This spot here? I spilt acid there two months ago. Jim, what in blazes is this?"

"I don't know." Kirk replied. "It's like it's our Enterprise, but it's not. Maybe…"

"Maybe what, Captain?" Uhura demanded.

"Any of you feel dizzy when we were in the transporter beam?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"When we first materialized?" Kirk confirmed.

"I did." Scotty told him.

"It happened twice." Kirk said. "First we were in our own transporter chamber, then we faded, and then when we finally materialized, we were here."

"Wherever this is." Lydia muttered.

"Captain, the transporter chief mentioned a surge of power." Scotty said. "The transporter lock might have been affected by the storm and we just materialized somewhere else."

"Just materialized somewhere else?" Uhura repeated. "My… Commander Spock just tortured someone!"

"Somewhere else..." Kirk said. "Not our universe, not our ship. Something parallel."

"A parallel universe." Lydia said. "Existing in a dimension next to ours. I thought those were theoretical."

"Everything's theoretical until it's proven, lass." Scotty told her. "And I think we just proved it."

"Everything's duplicated, almost." Kirk said. "Another Enterprise. Spock with a beard."

"Which I do not like." Uhura said.

"Another Bones, another Scotty, Uhura, you, me." Lydia said.

"An exchange." McCoy said.

"You mean, if we're here…they're there?" Lydia asked.

"Makes sense." Kirk agreed. "Our counterparts must have been transporting up at the exact same time. Similar storms on both universes disrupted the circuits. We're here, and they're on our Enterprise."

"Probably asking the same questions as us." Uhura guessed.

"They'll use the computer." Lydia said. "And if my codes work, so do the other me's. They can find out anything."

"So we need to, too." Kirk said.

"What about the Halkans?" McCoy asked. "We can't let them be destroyed."

"Scotty, buy me some time." Kirk ordered.

"I can short out the main phaser couplings." Scotty told him. "They'll think the storm blew the stand-by circuits."

"Do it." Kirk told him.

"Aye, sir." Scotty confirmed.

"Then get on this technology." The captain continued. "It's all we have to work with if we want to get back home."

"Oh, I wish Chekov was here." McCoy moaned, leaning against the table. "Even if he is seventeen."

"Well, thanks for the vote of support, McCoy." Scotty told him.

"You should assume the comms are bugged." Lydia interrupted. "Use your communicators for private messages. Subfrequency and scramble."

"Yes, ma'am." Scotty agreed, leaving.

"Uhura." Kirk said. "Get to your post. Run today's communications from Starfleet Command. I want to know my exact orders and options, if any."

"Yes, sir." Uhura replied.

"Bones." Kirk moved on.

"Captain, I'm…" Uhura trailed off.

"Uhura, you're the only one who can do it." Kirk told her softly.

"And I'm coming to watch your back." Lydia told her.

Kirk looked at her sharply.

"I need to be on the bridge to get a sense of what security is like, sir." She told him.

Kirk nodded and the two women left.

"Bones, let's take a look at the library." Kirk said. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Mister Chekov, phaser setting for planetary target A." O'Neill was saying as the two women walked on to the bridge.

"Co-ordinates seven one two stroke four, Mister O'Neill." The ensign replied.

Uhura headed to her station and Lydia headed to O'Neill.

"Port batteries are locked, ma'am." He told her, standing up.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She said, sitting down. "Dismissed."

He saluted her and made his way off the bridge. She quickly started to delve into the computer, while Sulu got up from his station and went to Uhura's. He was very different from their Sulu, with a long scar along the side of his face.

"Still no interest, Uhura?" he asked, leaning next to her. "Hmm? I could change your mind. I'm a much better prospect than that Vulcan."

"You are away from your post, Mister." She told him.

Lydia looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Is the captain here?" Sulu asked. "Is that half breed of yours? When the cat's away…"

He reached out to her and she slapped his hand away. He went to slap her, but froze when he felt a blade against his throat.

"I believe the Lieutenant made her position clear, Mister Sulu." Lydia said in a low voice. "I suggest you back off. You wouldn't want another scar, would you?"

"What about you, Commander?" he spat back. "You wouldn't want another scar to mar your pretty face."

Lydia pressed the blade closer.

"Back off, Lieutenant." She hissed.

Both officers froze in a stand-off as the turbolift opened and Kirk stepped out. Everyone saluted him except for Lydia, Uhura, and Sulu, who was still frozen by Lydia's blade.

"Problem here?" Kirk asked, walking over to them.

Lydia stared Sulu down and he swallowed.

"No, sir." He said, stepping away.

"Then back to your station." Kirk ordered.

Sulu complied.

"My duties are split in two, sir." Lydia whispered quickly. "I control all weapons systems and off ship security, as well as direct control over the security forces, but Sulu is in charge of all ship board security. He functions as my second in command, but in reality, I have no control over him. Also, he can monitor anything I do from my station."

Kirk nodded and she headed back to her station.

"Communications status." Kirk said.

"No storm damage, sir." Uhura reported in a normal voice. "All stations report normal." She lowered her voice. "You're ordered to annihilate the Halkans unless they comply. No alternative."

"Phasers locked on target A, sir." Lydia told him.

"We're approaching optimum range." Sulu confirmed. "Commence fire, Captain?"

Kirk didn't answer.

"Captain?" Sulu pressed.

"Stand by, Mister Sulu." Kirk replied.

* * *

Scotty made his way to main phaser control, but was stopped by a burly guard.

"I've been ordered to check phaser couplings." He told the guard.

"Do you have authorization from security, sir?" the guard asked.

"Captain's orders." Scotty replied.

"I need to check with Security Chief Sulu, sir." The guard replied.

"Never mind." Scotty said. "I'll attend to it."

He left the door and went to the nearby comm.

"_Kirk here._"

"Phaser report, sir." Scotty said slowly. "No damage."

* * *

"Very good." Kirk replied, closing his eyes briefly. "Thank you, Mister Scott. Kirk out."

He turned and looked at Lydia, who subtly shook her head.

"Planet's rotation is carrying primary target beyond arc of the phaser lock." Spock said as he came on the bridge.

"Shall I correct orbit to new firing position?" Sulu asked.

"No." Kirk replied.

"Lock on to secondary city." Spock ordered.

"Aye, sir." Sulu replied.

"Lieutenant Uhura, contact the Halkan council." Kirk said suddenly. "I wish to talk to them again."

"Yes, sir." Uhura replied.

"Captain?" Spock questioned.

"This is a new race." Kirk vamped. "They offer things of value besides dilithium crystals."

"But we cannot expect their co-operation." Spock said, confused. "They have refused the Empire. Command procedure dictates that we provide the customary example."

"Secondary target now moving beyond our phaser lock." Sulu reported.

"Put phasers on standby, Commander Jones." Kirk ordered.

Lydia breathed a silent sigh.

"Aye, sir." She confirmed.

"A serious breach of orders, Captain." Spock observed.

"I have my reasons, and I'll make them clear to you in my own good time." Kirk said harshly.

"Captain, I have the leader of the Halkan Council waiting on channel B." Uhura told him.

Kirk pressed a button on his console and Tharn appeared on the screen.

"It is useless to resist us." Kirk told him.

"We do not resist you." The other man replied.

"You have twelve hours to consider your position." Kirk replied.

"Twelve hours, twelve years, Captain Kirk, or twelve thousand." Tharn said. "We are ethically compelled to deny your demand for our dilithium crystals, for you would use their power to destroy."

"We will level your planet and take what we want." Kirk told him. "That is destruction. You will die as a race."

"To preserve what we are." Tharn replied.

"We will not argue." Kirk said brusquely. "Twelve hours. No more. Close communications. Turn phasers off."

"Yes, sir." Lydia said, relaxing as much as she dare.

"I'll be in my quarters." Kirk announced. "Lieutenant Uhura, have Doctor McCoy and Mister Scott meet me there."

Chekov pressed a couple of buttons on his screen before getting up and leaving his post.

"Captain, you've placed yourself in a most grave position." Spock told Kirk. "This conduct must be reported."

"You're at liberty to do so, Mister Spock." Kirk replied, entering the turbolift with Chekov.

"Deck five, sir?" the younger officer asked.

Kirk nodded and they rode in silence. When the doors opened, Kirk stepped out and was immediately jumped.

"So you die, Captain, and we all move up in rank." Chekov said, holding a phaser on Kirk. "No one will question the assassination of a captain who has disobeyed prime orders of the Empire."

Suddenly, one of Chekov's men turned against him, taking his weapon and shooting one of the other men. Kirk threw one of guards into the wall and the other man shot him as well. A second later, the turbolift opened again and two more men walked out, phasers drawn.

"You're men, Captain." The first man assured him. "Easy, Farrell. I did your job. Ask the captain."

"Sir?" the other man, Farrell asked.

"Yes, he did your job." Kirk agreed.

"Smart boy, switching to the top dog." Farrell said.

"Get him out of here." Kirk said, motioning to Chekov.

"Mister Chekov was going to make me a chief." The first man said. "You could make me an officer."

"All right." Kirk said after a second. "You're working for me."

"A commission?" the man asked.

"You're in line." Kirk agreed. "You might even make captain."

"Yes, sir." The man said happily.

Kirk punched him in the face, laying him out.

"Not on my ship." He muttered.

"The booth for this one, sir?" Farrell asked, motioning to Chekov.

"Yes, the booth." Kirk replied, hiding his confusion quickly. "Carry on."

The men dragged Chekov off and Kirk sighed, continuing on to his quarters.

A/N: What do you guys think? Let me know! Please review!

Abbey


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Can I trade you my life for Benedict Cumberbatch? Oh wait, I've already done that.

Ch. 10:

Lydia was heading to her quarters when she was grabbed from behind. She instinctively threw her elbow into her attacker's nose, but was grabbed by two more when he let her go.

"Ensign Chekov sends his regards." One of the men said. "He also requests you give his regards to Captain Kirk when you see him on the other side."

Lydia fought against her captors as he raised a phaser. There was a flash and he was gone, replaced by O'Neill and Jackson. She quickly pulled her arms free in the confusion and slammed one of the men into the wall, before backing away and letting the other two men dispose of her attackers.

"Ma'am." O'Neill said. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Lieutenant." Lydia replied.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the bridge without one of us, ma'am." Jackson told her.

"…Right." Lydia said. "Can you give me just one moment?"

She walked a little ways away and pulled out her communicator.

"_Kirk here._"

"Are you alright, Captain?" she asked, breathing heavily with relief.

"_I'm fine, Commander._" He replied. "_Why do you ask?_"

"There was…" she broke off and took a deep breath. "Never mind. I heard about Chekov."

"_I handled it."_ Kirk told her.

"Good." She told him. "Watch your back."

"_You too, Lyds._" He replied.

"Jones out." She said, snapping the communicator shut and leaning against the wall.

"Ma'am?" O'Neill called.

"I was heading to my quarters." She told them.

"We'll escort you." He replied.

Lydia sighed, but nodded, heading off.

* * *

McCoy, Scotty, and Kirk entered the captain's quarters warily.

"Here, here." McCoy asked, wiping Kirk's lip. "What's this?"

"It's called blood, Bones." Kirk replied. "Watch your step. The officers around here move up by assassination. Chekov just tried it on me."

"Mister Sulu's Security Chief, apparently instead of Lydia." Scotty said.

"They share the duties, according to Lyds." Kirk replied. "She handles the outward security and he handles the inward."

"Well, he runs his security like the ancient Gestapo." Scotty said.

"And my sickbay is a chamber of horrors." McCoy told them. "My assistants were betting on the tolerance of an injured man. How long it would take him to pass out from the pain."

"Report on technology." Kirk said.

"Mostly variations in instrumentation." Scotty replied. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Star readings?" Kirk asked.

"Everything's exactly where it should be, except us." Scotty confirmed.

"Let's find out where we stand." Kirk said. "Computer."

"Ready." Said a male voice, instead of the normal female.

"This is the Captain." Kirk said. "Record security research, to be classified under my voice print, Commander Lydia Jones, and Commander Montgomery Scott."

"Recorded." The computer replied.

"Now we're in business." Kirk said, leaning forward. "Produce all data relevant to the recent ion storm. Correlate following hypothesis. Could a storm of such magnitude cause a power surge in the transporter circuits creating a momentary interdimensional contact with a parallel universe?"

"Affirmative." The computer confirmed.

"At such a moment, could persons in each universe, in the act of beaming, transpose with their counterparts in the other universe?" Scotty asked.

"Affirmative." The computer confirmed.

"Oh great." McCoy muttered.

"We'll fix it, Bones." Kirk assured him, before turning back to the computer. "Could conditions necessary to such an event be created artificially, using the ship's power?"

"Affirmative." The computer confirmed.

"Show procedure." Kirk ordered.

Scotty went to another screen.

"Can you do it?" Kirk asked.

"Not by myself." Scotty replied. "I'll need help. And you and Lydia are too conspicuous, and Uhura has to stay where she is to monitor communications."

They both turned and looked at McCoy.

"No." he told them. "I'm a doctor, not an engineer."

"Now you're an engineer." Scotty told him. "I'll have to tap the power we need from the warp engines and balance it for the five of us."

"Jim, the way this ship is run, what kind of people are we in this universe?" McCoy asked.

"Let's find out." Kirk replied. "Computer, read out official record of current command."

"Captain James T. Kirk succeeded to command ISS Enterprise through assassination of Captain Christopher Pike." The computer reported. "First action, suppression of the Gorlan uprising through destruction of rebel home planet. Second action, execution of five thousand colonists on Vega Nine."

"Cancel." Kirk ordered. "Now we know."

"Captain?" Scotty called. "I'm sure we can do this."

"Good." Kirk replied.

"We have to lay in the automatic transporter setting, but when we interrupt engine circuits to tie the power increase into the transporter, it'll show up on Sulu's security board." The engineer told him. "Of course, we'll only need a second."

"I'll tell Uhura and Lyds to create a diversion to distract Sulu, at your signal." Kirk said. "Let's get back to our posts. Keep me advised."

"Jim, if we're here, what do you supposed our counterparts are doing back in our universe?" McCoy asked.

"I don't know Bones." Kirk admitted.

His communicator rang and he grabbed it quickly.

"Kirk here." He said.

"_Are you alright, Captain?_" came Lydia's voice, sounding breathless.

"I'm fine, Jones." He said. "Why do you ask?"

"_There was…_" she trailed off. "_Never mind. I heard about Chekov_."

"I handled it." Kirk told her.

"_Good_." She said. "_Watch your back_."

"You too, Lyds." He replied.

"_Jones out_."

He closed his communicator.

"Let's get to work, gentlemen." He said.

* * *

Kirk was joined by Spock, trailed by several men, as he made his way through the corridors.

"Captain, I am pleased that you frustrated Mister Chekov's plan." He told him. "I should regret your death."

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"I do not desire the captaincy." Spock replied. "I must prefer my scientific duties. I am frankly content to be a lesser target. If for no other reason than it also makes Lieutenant Uhura a lesser target as well. She is…less ruthless than Commander Jones."

"Logical, as always, Mister Spock." Kirk said.

They walked past an alcove, where Chekov was in a clear cylinder, writhing in agony, and Kirk stopped.

"The agony booth is a most effective means of discipline." Spock said. "I presume you've ordered full duration."

"I haven't decided." Kirk replied distractedly.

"Indeed." Spock said. "I imagine Commander Jones is pushing to be allowed to put him to death, as she did Ensign Johnson when he attempted to assassinate you."

"I said I haven't decided." Kirk repeated heatedly.

"That is, of course, your affair." Spock said calmly. "Captain, may I inquire if you intend to persist in your unusual course of action regarding the Halkans?"

The continued on their way and Farrell joined Spock's guard, trailing behind the two men.

"You heard my orders." Kirk replied.

"They are, of course, in contradiction to standard Empire procedure." Spock pointed out. "You cannot ignore the consequences."

"Is that a threat?" Kirk demanded.

"I do not threaten, Captain." Spock replied. "I merely state facts. I have found you to be an excellent officer. Our missions together have been both successful and profitable. However, I shall not permit your aberrations to jeopardize my position."

"Spock, do you think we should destroy the Halkans?" Kirk asked.

"Terror must be maintained or the Empire is doomed." The First Officer replied. "It is the logic of history."

"Conquest is easy, control is not." The Captain said. "We may have bitten off more than we can chew."

"Captain, I do not wish to find myself opposing you, but if you continue on your present course, this confusing, inexplicable behavior – " Spock said.

"Is my concern, not yours." Kirk interrupted. "You would find me a formidable enemy."

"I'm aware of that, Captain." Spock replied. "I trust that you are aware of the reverse."

He turned and left, his guards following.

"Orders, sir?" Farrell asked.

"Release Chekov." He replied. "Confine him to quarters."

"Yes, sir." Farrell replied.

He moved off.

"Farrell." Kirk called, stopping him. "How well is Commander Jones protected?"

"Half the guard watches her, as usual, sir." He replied, obviously confused. "Would you like to change that? Because that would require taking out her man O'Neill."

"No." Kirk replied quickly. "I just wanted to check. Carry on."

"Yes, sir." Farrell said, saluting him and moving away.

Kirk sighed and continued down the corridor.

* * *

Scotty directed the guard on the door they needed to get through, while McCoy gave him a hypo.

"That oughta hold him for about six hours." The doctor said.

They moved the guard through the door and made their way to the upper deck to get to work.

* * *

Kirk walked into his dark quarters and found a woman lying on his bed.

A woman decidedly not Lydia.

"I fell asleep." She said, sitting up. "We had quite a time in the chem lab, picking up after the storm. Nothing compared to your day, I gather. I heard about Chekov."

"He gambled, I won." Kirk replied, slowly.

"You got lucky." She shot back. "I'm surprised you could be caught off-guard that way."

"I was preoccupied." He replied.

"You're still in trouble with Starfleet Command." She told him. "What you've got in mind this time is beyond me. You're scheming, of course. The Halkans have something you want, or, is it all some clever means to advance you to the Admiralty?"

He didn't answer.

"Kirk." She marveled. "The Cabinet itself?"

"Further than that, if I'm successful." Kirk bluffed.

"Really?" she said excitedly. "Well, you must know what you're doing. You always do. If I'm to be the woman of a Caesar, can't I know what you're up to?"

She leaned up and kissed him, but they were interrupted by the intercom. Kirk pulled away and hit the intercom button.

"Kirk here."

"_Mister Spock, Captain._"

"Yes?" Kirk said.

"_I have received a private communication from Starfleet Command._" The Vulcan told him. "_I am committing a breach of regulations by informing you of its contents._"

"Yes, Mister Spock." Kirk acknowledged.

"_I am to wait until planet dawn over principal target to permit you to carry out our mission._" Spock told him.

"And if I don't?" Kirk asked.

"In that event, I am ordered to kill you and to proceed against the Halkans as the new captain of the Enterprise." Spock replied.

* * *

Lydia couldn't take one more second in her quarters. She staggered out to find O'Neill and Jackson waiting for her.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" Jackson asked, catching her.

"Yes." She replied, steadying quickly. "You're dismissed."

"Ma'am?" O'Neill said, confused.

"What was confusing about that sentence?" she demanded. "Get back to your posts!"

"Yes, ma'am." They both replied, saluting her and leaving.

The moment they were gone, she collapsed against the wall. She covered her mouth to smother a hysterical sob. She forced herself to take a deep breath and another, until her breathing had calmed and she could stand upright, still leaning against the wall. She stayed like that for a second before pulling herself up and heading off in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Let's drink a toast to Spock." The woman in Kirk's quarters said. "The only man aboard with the decency to warn you, and he'll die for it. They'll never find another man like him."

"I don't intend to kill him." Kirk told her.

"Are you going to act against the Halkans before the deadline?" she asked.

"No, but I'll avoid killing Spock." Kirk replied.

"Just get out of the way, him, Uhura, and their men." She told him.

"I'll get out of his way." Kirk told her.

"Shall I activate the Tantalus field?" she asked. "You'll at least want to monitor him, won't you?"

"Yes." Kirk said.

She went to the wall and pressed two hidden buttons on the panel, which rose to reveal a screen and console.

"I hate this thing." She said.

"It's not that bad." Kirk said, not really seeing the problem with it, what with not knowing what it was.

"Of course not." She agreed. "It made you captain. How many enemies have you simply wiped out of existence by the touch of a button? Fifty? A hundred? Now, I always thought that was funny: The great, powerful Captain Kirk, who owes everything to some unknown alien scientist and a plundered laboratory."

"Well, if you don't take advantage of your opportunities." Kirk replied.

"You don't rise to the command of a starship or even higher." She agreed.

She switched on the device and Spock appeared on the screen, sitting at his desk in his quarters.

"That magnificent mind of his." The woman said. "But it can't protect him from this. I press it and he dies. Now?"

Kirk reached over and shut it off.

"You really mean it." She marveled. "It doesn't matter. If Spock fails his orders, he'll be killed anyway."

"I'll see to it that the circumstances of his failure will clear him." Kirk replied.

"You're not ever afraid of Starfleet Command." She said. "Can your scheme bring you that much power so quickly? And what about me? How does Marlena fit in?"

Kirk was distracted from his joy at finally having a name for her by her wrapping her arms around his neck.

And it just got worse when the door opened and Lydia stepped out.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

He pulled away from Marlena.

"Of course not, ma'am." She said calmly.

"Good answer." Lydia said. "Dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Yes, ma'am." Marlena replied, unfazed.

She saluted Kirk and Lydia and walked out the door.

"So I take it we're not together in the reality." Kirk said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Lydia replied, sitting down on the bed. "Go check next to your sink in the bathroom."

Kirk looked at her, confused, but did as she said. A second later, he walked out, holding a silver ring in his hand. He looked at her and she raised her hand to show him a matching ring on her hand.

"Turns out, my counterpart keeps a log, just like me." She told him. "Only hers is less personal and more like an ever changing list of allies and lovers versus enemies."

"So I'm cheating on you with Marlena." Kirk said.

"Yep." She replied. "If it makes you feel better, I'm sleeping with Bones."

Kirk took a moment to really look at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

Lydia swallowed.

"I went to my quarters." She said softly. "They're like a torture room. There are weapons on every wall, caked in blood. I'm sure you've realized we've move up by assassination in this universe. Well, my counterpart kept detailed records of who she'd killed."

She broke off and Kirk sat down next to her.

"Lyds?" he said softly.

"David was on the list." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. "She killed her own brother to advance her position."

"It wasn't you." He told her. "None of the things any of our counterparts have done has anything to do with us."

She nodded and took a deep breath, wiping her face.

"We need to get out of here, Jim." She told him.

"We're working on it." He assured him.

"I think you and I could survive here." She told him. "We'd have each other to watch each other's back. Uhura has Spock to protect her. She'll hate it, because he's not her Spock, but from what "my" logs say, they seem to be the only two people in this whole damn universe actually loyal to each other. Scotty could probably survive if we could keep him drunk enough, but this universe will destroy Bones. And I can't watch that happen. If something happened to any of you, I don't think I could stand it. I'm not sure I could survive it."

"You won't have to." Kirk assured her. "We're working on a plan. We'll get home."

She nodded, but she still looked lost. Kirk sighed and pulled her to him, letting her fold herself into him as he kissed her head.

"I'm scared, Jim." She told him. "I was trained to deal with alien attacks, space battles, hell, even foothold situations, but alternate evil universes? I don't think I can do this."

Kirk communicator went off, and he pulled away, allowing her space to collect herself.

"You've got Kirk and Jones." He said, answering it.

"It's Scotty, sir." Came the reply.

"We have to get out of here within three hours." Kirk told him. "Spock has orders to kill me unless I complete the mission."

"We've got another deadline, too, sir." Scotty told him.

"What's up, Scotty?" Lydia asked.

"The two-way matter transmission affected the local field density between the universes, and it's increasing." The Engineer told them. "We've got to move fast."

"How fast?" Kirk asked.

"Half hour at the most." Scotty replied.

"Um, I hesitate to ask, but what happens if we miss it?" Lydia asked.

"We couldn't get out of here in a century." Scott replied.

"That's bad." Kirk said.

"Agreed." Lydia added.

"We're ready to bridge power from the engines to the transporter." Scotty told them. "You've got to get down there and free the board so we can lock in. Give me about ten minutes. I've got to complete a few more computations."

"All right." Kirk agreed. "I'll be in the transporter room in ten minutes. We'll meet you in Sickbay afterward."

"Aye, sir." Scotty said, signing off.

"Come on, Commander Jones." Kirk said, pulling her up from the bed. "Let's get out of here."

A/N: Let me know what you guys think! I hope you like it!

Abbey


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I demand that Chris Pine be handed over immediately. That is all.

Ch. 11:

Lydia and Kirk walked out of his quarters to find Marlena waiting for them.

"If I could have a moment with the captain, ma'am?" She said.

Lydia glanced at Kirk and he nodded.

"Go." He whispered. "I'll catch up."

Lydia nodded and squeezed his hand before moving off. Kirk opened his door again and ushered the other woman inside.

"What happened to us?" she asked the moment the door was closed. "I know it's hard for a working officer to shine as a woman every minute, and you demand perfection. And I know no one can match up to the perfectness of your little assassin, but I thought you were happy with me once."

"If any woman could come close to perfection, it would be you." Kirk told her.

"I remember when you used to talk that way." She said, chuckling sadly.

"I still do." Kirk replied.

"Prove it." She shot back.

"I've got to go." He told her.

"Ship's business?" she scoffed. "An important task on the crew deck? Well, I guess it's over. Commander Kenno will take me temporarily. He's made that quite clear. I'll call a yeoman to help me with my things."

"You don't have to do that." Kirk told her.

"Are you feeling sorry for me?" she asked in wonder. "Do I see hesitation in your eyes about anything? I knew when we began that I would always be second fiddle to the Bitch of Starfleet, but I want one thing from you, Captain. Transfer me. On the Enterprise, I am humiliated! Jones will never let me forget that I've been cast aside. On another ship, I can get out her shadow, hunt fresh game. I've got my rank and…Don't I?"

Kirk nodded.

"I've been a Captain's woman, and I like it." She told him. "I'll be one again, if I have to go through every officer in the fleet."

"You could." Kirk agreed.

Marlena went to slap him and he grabbed her arm.

"I simply meant that you could be anything you want to be." He told her.

She pulled him into a kiss and he hesitated a moment before kissing her back.

"It's been a long time since you've kissed me like that." She told him, pulling back slightly. "You're a stranger. Mercy to the Halkans, mercy to Spock, to me. Returning to Lydia…Am I still your woman?"

"You're the Captain's woman until he says you're not." Kirk told her, side stepping the question.

He pulled away from her and walked out of the room. She went to the hidden panel and opened it to watch him step onto the turbolift.

He pulled out his communicator as the turbolift started.

"Uhura?" he called.

"_Yes, Captain_." She answered.

"Scotty's signal should be coming through any moment." He told her. "You know what to do. Do you want Lydia to back you up?"

"_I'll be fine, sir._" She replied.

"Good luck." He said. "Kirk out."

* * *

Scotty signaled Uhura from the Jeffries tube.

* * *

On the bridge, Uhura slowly stood up and walked towards Sulu.

"You aren't very persistent, Mister Sulu." She said sultrily. "The game has rules. You're ignoring them. I protest and you come back. You didn't come back."

"Now you're making sense." He said, grinning as he pulled her to him.

She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and smirked.

"I was getting bored." She told him. "Of course this isn't the time."

The board beeped, but Sulu ignored it in favor for Uhura.

"Any time's a good time." He replied.

Uhura pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"I'm afraid I changed my mind." She told him. "Again."

"You take a lot of chances, Lieutenant." Sulu snarled.

"So do you, Mister." Uhura replied, pulling her dagger as she backed away.

She headed to the turbolift as she threw her earpiece to another officer.

"Take over for me." She ordered, slipping her dagger back into her boot and letting the turbolift doors close as the guards blocked Sulu's way.

"Mister Scott, all clear." Uhura called over the communicator. "On my way to Sickbay."

* * *

"Now it's all up to Lydia and Jim." Bones said, helping Scotty out of the Jefferies tube.

* * *

Kirk caught up with Lydia in the transporter room, joining her behind the console.

"Please restrict your movements, Captain, Commander."

Both officers froze and turned to find Spock holding a phaser on them.

"What are you doing?" Kirk demanded. "Are you going to shoot me now, Spock? I thought I had until dawn."

"I shall make that decision." Spock told him. "Since your return from the planet, both you and Commander Jones have behaved in a most atypical and illogical manner. I want to know why."

"Shoot." Lydia told him.

"What are you doing?" Kirk hissed, but she just hushed him.

"You're wasting time, Spock." Lydia continued.

"I shall not waste time with you." Spock told her. "You are both too inflexible, too disciplined once you've made up your mind. It is what makes you a formidable team, but Doctor McCoy has a plenitude of human weaknesses, sentimental, soft. You may not tell me what I want to know, but he will."

Lydia growled but Kirk grabbed her arm, holding her back.

"You're running a big risk, Spock." Kirk told him.

"I have the phaser, Captain." Spock replied. "And I doubt you will risk the commander's life. I do not intend to disappear as so many of your opponents have in the past. If you please, Sickbay."

He motioned to the door and he followed behind them, keeping them at gunpoint. They made their way to the Sickbay and found Scotty, McCoy, and Uhura waiting for them.

"Nyota?" Spock asked before recovering. "Of course. They entire landing party. Captain, Commander, stand over there. Doctor, it is time for answers."

Lydia took his momentary shift in attention to kick the phaser out of his hand. Kirk rushed him, slamming him into the bulkhead. Spock fought him off, only for Lydia to slip back in and slam him with a punch. Uhura moved to help them as Spock pushed Lydia back and Scotty joined the fray, but Lydia grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"He may not be your Spock, but you shouldn't have to attack the man you love." She told her friend. "Let us handle it."

With that, she jumped back into the fray as Uhura moved to the side. Spock knocked Kirk and Scotty back and Lydia smashed a skull over his head, knocking him to the ground.

"How much time, Scotty?" Kirk demanded.

Lydia rolled Spock over as McCoy came to check on him.

"Hardly fifteen minutes, sir." Scotty told him. "The field density between the two universes is starting to close. Fast."

"Help me get him on the table." McCoy ordered.

Lydia moved to help him, but no one else did.

"Well, come on." McCoy told them. "Help me get him on the table. He'll die without treatment."

"Is everything laid in, Scotty?" Kirk asked. "The time lag so the operator can get into the transporter chamber?"

"All laid in, sir." Scotty replied. "Come on, McCoy! We're taking a chance of not getting back home."

"We'll get home." McCoy shot back. "This won't take long."

* * *

Back in Kirk's quarters, Marlena watched them on the screen in the wall.

"Fourteen minutes, McCoy!" Scotty insisted. "We have got to go!"

"Shut up!" McCoy told him. "I can save him!"

* * *

"Jim, you have to let him help him." Lydia said. "It'll only take a minute, and…I mean look at him."

"He is very much like our Spock, isn't he?" Kirk said. "You've got that minute."

"A little time, he'll live." McCoy said.

The doors opened and Sulu and three Security Officers marched in.

"Oh come on." Lydia muttered. "I just wanna go home."

"What is this, Mister Sulu?" Kirk asked.

"Mister Spock has orders to kill you, Captain." Sulu said. "He will succeed, apparently. You will also appear to have killed him after a fierce battle. Regrettable, but it will leave me in command."

Suddenly, one of the men vanished.

* * *

Back in Kirk's quarters, Marlena pressed the button two more times, obliterating Sulu's other two henchmen.

* * *

Sulu looked around in confusion before being slammed into the wall by Lydia, who knocked the phaser away before hitting him with a right hook and sending him to the ground.

"Nice." Kirk said, looking over her shoulder at Sulu.

"Thanks, sweetie." Lydia replied.

"Captain, we've barely got ten minutes." Scotty told them.

"Let's go, Bones." Kirk ordered.

"I can't let him die, Jim." McCoy told him.

"You guys go." Lydia told him. "Bones and I will leave in exactly five minutes if I have to drag him out myself."

"Be safe." Kirk ordered her.

Lydia nodded and the others left.

"Let's get this show on the road, Bones." She told her friend.

"I'm working on it." He replied, giving Spock and injection.

They Vulcan's eyes opened and he shoved McCoy back before grabbing Lydia around the throat and forcing her to the wall.

"Why did the captain let me live?" he demanded. "And do not think about coming at me, Doctor, or I will snap the commander's neck."

"Do what he says, Bones." Lydia ordered.

"Very good, Commander." Spock said, lifting his hand and resting it on her cheek. "Now, our minds are merging, Commander. Our minds are one. I feel what you feel. I know what you feel. I know what you know."

* * *

Marlena was waiting for them in the transporter room.

"She's a friend." Kirk told the others. "Activate the transporter."

Scotty moved to do as ordered as Kirk approached Marlena.

"You saved us back in Sickbay with the Tantalus field." He said.

"Take me with you." She begged.

"I can't." Kirk told her. "I'm sorry. Our power is balanced for five. There's no guarantee that we'll make it with five. All could die. Scotty?"

"It's working, sir." The engineer replied.

"But there's only three of you." Marlena pointed out.

"Two are coming." He replied. "I'd help you if I could, Marlena. Believe that."

She raised her phaser and pointed it at him.

"If you kill us, you'll still stay." Kirk told her.

Uhura came up behind her and disarmed her fairly easily.

"Where's McCoy?" Kirk demanded. "Time, Scotty."

"Five minutes, sir." Scotty responded.

"Do you know what they'll do to me?" Marlena demanded.

"The power's cut, sir." Scotty called. "They're on to us."

"Auxiliary?" Kirk asked.

"Aye, it's available." He replied.

"Can you bridge to your setup?" the Captain asked.

"I can get us the power, but the automatic setting is linked to the transporter main." Scotty answered. "If we bypass, that means that someone has got to operate the controls manually."

"One of us will have to stay." Kirk murmured.

"I'll stay, Captain." Scotty instantly volunteered.

"Get to the transporter chamber." Kirk said softly. "You, too, Uhura."

"Jim." Scotty said.

"That's an order, Scotty." The Captain said.

"Aye, Captain." Scotty replied.

"What about me?" Marlena demanded.

The doors opened and Spock walked in, leading Lydia by the arm and a phaser in McCoy's back.

"Lydia." Kirk breathed. "McCoy."

"I cut the transporter power." Spock told him. "It was necessary to delay your beam out until I could arrive. Take him."

He pushed McCoy away and the doctor stumbled, only staying up right by grabbing the hand Scotty held out. Spock pulled Lydia with him to the console.

"Engineering, re-activate main transporter circuits." Spock comm-ed.

He let go of Lydia and she moved slowly to Kirk's side.

"Go." He ordered.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Go." He repeated. "I'll be right behind you."

She nodded before squeezing his hand and making her way to the transporter.

"You're a man of integrity in both universes, Mister Spock." Kirk said.

"You must return to your universe." He told him. "I must have my captain back. I shall operate the transporter. You have two minutes and ten seconds."

"In that time I have something to say." Kirk said.

"Please tell me you aren't going to fix a universe in two minutes." Lydia called.

"How long before the Halkan prediction of galactic revolt is realized?" Kirk continued over her.

"Approximately two hundred and forty years." Spock replied.

"Get on the damn pad, _sir_." Lydia called.

"The inevitable outcome?" Kirk asked.

"Of you not getting on the pad?" Lydia asked. "Me kicking your ass three ways from Sunday."

"The Empire shall be overthrown, of course." Spock replied, ignoring the irate Security Chief who threw her arms into the air.

"The illogic of waste, Mister Spock." Kirk said. "The waste of lives, potential, resources, time. I submit to you that your Empire is illogical because it cannot endure. I submit that you are illogical to be a willing part of it."

"You have one minute and twenty three seconds." Spock told him.

"If change is inevitable, predictable, beneficial, doesn't logic demand that you be a part of it?" Kirk asked.

"One man cannot summon the future." Spock replied.

"But one man can change the present." The captain told him. "Be the captain of this Enterprise, Mister Spock. Find a logical reason for sparing the Halkans and make it stick. Push till it gives. You can defend yourself better than any man in the fleet."

"James T. Kirk, get your ass in this chamber right this minute!" Lydia shouted at him.

"What about it, Spock?" Kirk asked.

"A man must also have the power." Spock answered.

"In my cabin is a device that will make you invincible." Kirk told him.

"Indeed?" the Vulcan asked.

"What will it be?" Kirk asked. "Past or future? Tyranny or freedom? It's up to you."

"It is time." Spock told him.

Kirk ran to the transporter chamber and stood next to Lydia, who glared at him.

"In every revolution, there's one man with a vision." Kirk told Spock.

"Captain Kirk, I shall consider it." Spock replied.

He input the commands and they disappeared.

* * *

They appeared back on the pads, dressed in their normal uniforms.

"Spock." Kirk said, stepping down.

"Welcome home, Captain." Spock replied.

Uhura pushed pass them and threw herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Sir?" Spock asked, wrapping his arms around Uhura and looking at Kirk, confused.

"It's been a long day, Commander." Kirk said with a sigh.

* * *

The door chimed to her quarters and Lydia sat up on her bed.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and Kirk stepped inside. He looked around and noticed some blank spots on her wall.

"You took down the weapons." He commented.

"I may put them back up eventually." She told him. "But for now, they make me uncomfortable. What's up?"

"McCoy finished all our tests." He told her, sitting down in a chair. "He can't find any evidence that our little trip through the multi-verse did us any harm."

"Well, that's good." Lydia said, standing up and moving to stand in front of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her hips.

"He does want us to rest through the next cycle." Kirk told her. "He's ordered me to hand over command to Spock for right now."

"He informed O'Neill that if I was to set foot on the bridge or in the security center for the next cycle, he had permission to throw me in the brig." Lydia said, scowling.

"If it makes you feel better, I ordered Spock to order Frasier to kick McCoy out." Kirk told her.

"A little." She admitted, smiling.

He pulled her closer until she was straddling him.

"I learned something from this." He told her softly.

"What?" she asked.

"In that universe, I was married to you, but had Marlena on the side." He said. "And when she was in my quarters, she didn't know I wasn't her Kirk. I could've had her, but all I could think was, how could anyone marry you and not spend every possible moment proving just how amazing you are. I could've had Marlena, but all I want is you. And I'm willing to wait for you, until you're ready."

Lydia smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

She leaned back, pulling her tunic over her head and throwing it in a corner.

"I didn't mean…" he said.

She silenced him with a kiss.

"I don't want to wait." She told him softly. "Not any more. I want this. Now."

Kirk swallowed before grinning and picking her up and gently depositing her on the bed.

"We do have a whole cycle." He said.

"Yes, we do." She replied, grinning up at him.

She pulled him down to her and no one heard from them for several hours.

* * *

They all stood on the bridge as Kirk and the others told Spock about what occurred.

"What I don't understand is how were you able to identify our counterparts so quickly?" Kirk asked.

"It was far easier for you, as civilized men, to behave like barbarians, than it was for them as barbarians to behave like civilized men." Spock told them. "I assume they returned to their Enterprise at the same time you appeared here."

"Probably." Kirk replied. "However, that Jim Kirk will find a few changes, if I read my Spocks correctly."

"I hope their Lydia gets her ass handed to her." Lydia muttered.

"Jim, I think I liked him with a beard better." McCoy said, studying Spock. "It gave him character. Of course almost any change would be a distinct improvement."

"What worries me is how little difference their actually was between our Spock and theirs." Lydia said.

"I always thought Spock was a bit of a pirate at heart." Kirk said, grinning.

"Indeed, gentlemen, ladies." Spock said. "May I point out that I had a opportunity to observe your counterparts here quite closely. They were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilized, treacherous. In every way, splendid examples of homo sapiens, the very flower of humanity. I found them quite refreshing."

"I'm not sure, but I think we've been insulted." Kirk said, laughing.

"I'm sure." Lydia and McCoy said at the same time.

"Keep in mind you're involved with one of those homo sapiens, mister." Uhura told him.

The others laughed as the turbolift opened and a woman stepped out.

"Captain Kirk?"

They all turned and saw Marlena standing there.

"Lieutenat…" Kirk sputtered. "Er, Lieutenant?"

"Marlena Moreau." She replied. "I was just assigned last week."

"All right, Lieutenant." Kirk replied. "Carry on."

"You've met her before, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Uh, why do you ask?" Kirk asked.

"Your reaction, one of recognition." He replied.

"On, no." Kirk replied, looking at Lydia who glared at him. "No, no. We haven't met before, exactly. She just seemed a nice, likable girl. I think we could become friends. It's possible."

The others scoffed and wandered off, leaving only Kirk and Lydia.

"Isn't it?" he asked, grinning at her. "We could all be friends."

Lydia stepped up next to him, slapped him upside the head, and headed back to her station. He shook his head, grinning still, before turning back to his duties as the ship continued on.

A/N: So I know it's been a while. I've just been so busy! Stupid responsibilities. Anyway, let me know what you thought! Reviews feed my ego, which some people would say doesn't need feeding, but what do they know? More! I need more!

Abbey

P.S. Apparently I can't help myself. Stargate characters apparently just keep jumping ship to the Star Trek verse…I have a sickness.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek. Then I could afford to fix my car…

Ch. 12:

"Commander, you have an incoming message from Starfleet."

Lydia groaned and turned over in her bed to hit her communicator.

"Can you send it to my quarters?" she asked.

"Sure, Lydia." Uhura replied.

Lydia pulled herself out of the bed and stumbled to the screen, turning it on.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Rabb asked, looking at her from thousands of light years away.

"Sarah, I came off a double shift…" Lydia glanced at the time, "two hours ago. If you aren't actively dying, I'm going to kick your ass so thoroughly when I get back…"

As the search for Johnson had continued, the two women had become friends.

"Sorry, Lydia." She said, grinning.

"I can tell." Lydia replied, glaring. "Can we get to the point so I don't have to figure out a way to reach through the screen and strangle you?"

"You really don't like being woken up, do you?" Rabb asked.

"Sarah…" Lydia growled.

"Alright." She relented, laughing. "I just thought I'd give you an update on the search."

"Any new leads?" Lydia asked, wandering away from the screen.

"I…Lydia?" she called.

"Keep going." Lydia called back. "I'm getting coffee, my blanket, and a chair. Not necessarily in that order."

"Whatever." Rabb sighed. "I've been involved in all levels of the search. No one has seen hide nor hair of Johnson. He's completely gone to ground."

Lydia sighed, sitting down in front of the screen and taking a sip of her coffee.

"So what's our next step?" she asked.

"I don't know." Rabb admitted. "I do know I'm going to get rid of my security detail."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lydia asked.

"I have to move on with my life some time." Rabb told her. "Harm asked me to marry him."

"That's great!" Lydia told her. "But I do think you should keep the team until we catch Johnson."

"I'll be fine." Rabb assured her. "How long till you're back in port?"

"We head back to Earth day after tomorrow." Lydia replied.

"Well, come see me when you're planet side and I'll get you caught up on the investigation." Rabb told her.

"Sounds like a plan." Lydia agreed. "See you in four days."

"See you!" Rabb said, signing off.

Lydia sighed and set her cup aside before crawling into bed. She closed her eyes and waited to drift off, only to be awoken by her door chime.

"What?!" she shouted.

The door opened and Kirk strode in.

"Are you asleep?" he asked.

"Next person to ask me that get's a knife shoved through their throat." She muttered, burying her face in the pillow.

"Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine." Kirk said. "I guess this means you don't want me to stay?"

"You can stay, but I'm sleeping." She told him, her voice still muffled by the pillow. "Only sleeping."

He got undressed and slipped into the bed next to her. She turned over and buried her head in his chest.

"Sarah called." She told him softly. "They can't find Johnson anywhere. She's getting rid of her security detail. Harm asked her to marry her."

"Good for her." Kirk said.

"Hmm." She murmured.

Kirk wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep together.

* * *

They all sat in the conference room, waiting for Kirk to show up.

"Where is he?" Scotty demanded, looking at Lydia.

"Not my day to watch him." She said, in a bored tone as she looked over her teams reports.

"The Captain is unusually late." Spock said.

"Calm yourselves, I'm here." Kirk said, dropping into his seat. "Jones, tear yourself away from the security reports, would you?"

"Are you going to say anything interesting, sir?" she asked blandly, glancing up at him.

"Insubordination, Jones." He said. "Does that word mean anything to you?"

"Not really, sir." She replied.

Kirk shook his head, but Lydia closed the reports.

"Anyway, official orders came through." He told them. "We are once again headed home. We're about four days out, so go inform your officers. That's all."

They all got up and moved off.

"Jones." Kirk called.

She hung back.

"I got a question asking if you require a security detail while Earth side." He told her. "I told them yes."

Lydia made a face.

"Sarah got rid of hers, why do I have to have one?" she demanded. "And where do you get off telling them yes?"

"I get off telling them yes because I am your Captain and I'm worried about the safety of one of my officers." He told her angrily. "You told me when we started this that you didn't want to be treated any differently from any of the others, and I'm telling you that if any of the others had been attacked by a crazy person, I'd make them take security details too. And there's no proof Rabb is actually a target of Johnson's. It's been three months and he hasn't come near her."

"I'm not going to live in fear of that son of a bitch." Lydia shot back. "Taking the detail makes me a victim. I won't live like that."

"Look, we're going to be home for a month." Kirk told her. "You're being loaned to Headquarters' Security Office. They're letting you hunt Johnson exclusively."

"Seriously?" she asked.

"You have two days downtime, then you're ordered to report to the Head of Starfleet Security." He told her.

"What about the rest of you?" Lydia asked.

"We're starting some upgrades to the Enterprise, so Scotty and Chekov are staying with the shakedown crew." He told her. "Sulu is going to lecture on stellar flight techniques at the Academy, Uhura is being drafted into the Translator Corps, Bones is going to work in the Medical Center, while Spock and I get treated to endless meetings on the state of the Federation and her allies."

"Sounds like fun." She told him. "I still hate the security detail."

"I know." He told her softly. "Please do it anyway."

Lydia sighed.

"Fine." She told him. "But you owe me."

"I don't think it works like that." He told her.

"You owe me." She repeated slowly.

"Yes, ma'am." He agreed.

"I have to go let my people know we're heading home." She told him. "Sir."

"Commander." He replied somberly.

She grinned and headed out.

* * *

Lydia stepped off the pad at Starfleet Headquarters with Uhura and McCoy to find six men waiting for her.

"Oh goody." She muttered, walking over to them.

"Ma'am." One of the men said, stepping forward. "My name is Lieutenant Reynolds. I'll be the leader of your security team."

"Let's get one thing straight, Lieutenant." Lydia said. "The only reason I'm allowing this is because my Captain ordered me to. You know that old saying that doctors make terrible patients? Well I guarantee security officers make even worse protectees. I'm going to be belligerent, unappreciative, and downright bitchy most of the time. I'm going to live my life like you don't exist, and I expect you all to keep your mouths shut about my personal life. In return, I promise to not ditch you or make your jobs any more difficult than they need to be."

"Agreed, ma'am." Reynolds told her. "But you also need to promise that if I give you an order, you will follow it. I will only hand them out in emergency situations, but I need to know that if I tell you to hide, you're going to do what I tell you."

"I'm not so good at the hiding." Lydia told him. "The shooting and the beating, yes. Hiding, not so much."

"From now on, we do the shooting and the beating." Reynolds replied with a smirk. "I can give you lessons on hiding, if you like, ma'am."

"Careful, Lieutenant." A voice said. "She has a violent streak. You should check out her file and look at the pictures of the house the last people who annoyed her were staying in."

Admiral Pike stepped into the room and Lydia groaned as they all came to attention.

"That's not fair, sir." She told him. "I haven't blown anything up in months, and I'm told there's a lovely apple orchard where that house used to be."

"At ease." Pike ordered, shaking his head. "It's a good think Kirk's crazier than you. No other officer would be able to stand you."

"I think you've mentioned that before, sir." Lydia replied.

"Are you going to give these nice young men any trouble, Commander Jones?" he asked.

"No, sir." She replied. "I have my orders."

"I'm adding mine." he told her. "I'm allowing you to hunt the monster that attacked you, but you will do it protected by these nice men. I picked them myself, so the first I hear of you ditching them, making their jobs more difficult, jaywalking...I will pull you off it and confine you to the Enterprise."

"Why would you ever think I would do that?" she asked.

"Building." He told her. "Boom."

"Are we reliving Jones' arson career?" another voice asked. "Because I went searching for footage, but there isn't any. I was very disappointed."

Kirk and Spock stepped off the pad and joined the others.

"There is literally no one I don't hate at this moment." Lydia muttered.

"Ah, cheer up, Jones." Kirk told her. "We enjoy your unnatural love of destruction."

"Okay, boys, that's it." Lydia said, heading for the door. "Try to keep up. Otherwise, you're going to be protecting them from me."

She strode out the door, her security team following.

"Hey, wait up."

She sighed and waited for Kirk to catch up.

He caught up and glanced at her guards.

"It's fine." She told him. "They won't say anything. Pike picked them himself, so I'm sure they have orders to be discreet. Am I right, boys?"

"Yes, ma'am." Reynolds told her.

"Good." Kirk said. "I'm not sure I could go a whole month not seeing you."

"I'm going to _As Time Goes By_ tomorrow." She told him. "Are you coming? I invited Sarah and Harm. I wanna meet him, so we could sort of double date, if you're up to it."

"Pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"See you tomorrow." She agreed, smiling.

He smiled and backed away, turning as he reached the door.

"Now." Lydia said turning to the team. "Let's go home and you can tell me all your names and what your shift will be."

"Yes, ma'am." Reynolds agreed.

* * *

The two couples sat in a smaller room in the club.

"Then she snaps and starts yelling that if he's going to kill us, he might as well get on with it, because if she has to listen to him drone on any longer she's going to kill herself." Kirk said, laughing with Sarah and Harm. "He was so surprised he dropped his gun just a little and she attacked him, slamming him into a wall and getting his weapon. It was over so quick I was even sure what was happening until she looked at me and asked me for permission to shoot him. Just in the leg, she assures me."

"It's good to know we'll never be out of a job, just as long as Lydia keeps shooting people." Sarah said laughing."

"You're all so funny." Lydia sneered good naturedly. "Next time, I'll just let him gloat until he kills us, yes?"

"You would never be able to control yourself that long." Kirk shot back.

"So, I see the guards were forced on you." Harm said, nodding to the two men at the door. "I would've thought you'd fight that tooth and nail. Sarah bitched until finally I just gave up and made her promise to carry a phaser with her all the time."

"I figured if it helped Jim sleep and it allowed me to hunt the bastard, it was a fair trade." Lydia said, shrugging.

"If we're into things that help me sleep, maybe we could do something about the kicking?" he suggested.

"For that, we're dancing." Lydia said, standing up. "Come on. And if you're very lucky, I won't 'accidently' kick you. You guys joining?"

"Maybe in a little bit." Sarah replied, smiling.

"Deal." Lydia agreed, dragging Kirk along with her to the dance floor.

* * *

"I'll come see you tomorrow." Sarah said as they all put on their coats and got ready to leave. "I have some new reports on Johnson to go through. I thought we could do it together."

"Sure." Lydia agreed. "I'll be into the office at 0800. Wanna meet around 0930?"

"Sounds good." Sarah agreed.

"I don't understand him." Lydia sighed. "He's an idiot. How has he been avoiding us all this time?"

"I've been looking over his psych evals." Sarah told her. "How he got to be a Security Officer at all is a mystery to me. He has all the markers of a sociopath in the making."

"That inspires confidence." Lydia drawled. "How did personal let him through?"

"Believe me, I'm trying to find out." Sarah replied.

Harm came up and wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head, stopping their conversation.

"Where has Jim wandered off to?" Lydia asked.

"I'm afraid I kidnapped him."

She turned and saw Kirk approaching with Liam.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face." She said, reaching up to kiss his cheek and giving him a hug.

"Well, not all of us are on leave." Liam replied, smiling. "Some of us actually have to work."

She stepped back into Kirk's waiting arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Liam went to talk to Sarah and Harm and he pressed a kiss near her ear.

"You doing okay?" he asked softly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Just, the last time we were here…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine." She told him. "I told you. I don't want to be a victim, and I will not let him drive me from a club I own part of!"

"Good." Kirk told her, holding her tighter.

"You two are just sickening, you know that?" Sarah asked.

"Says the happily engaged couple." Lydia shot back.

Sarah just laughed.

"I'll see you in your office?" she asked.

"Bright and early, God help me." Lydia replied, hugging her friend. "Nice to meet you, Harm."

"You too, Commander, Captain." Harm replied.

"Call me Commander again." Lydia told him. "I dare you."

"Ignore him." Sarah ordered. "See you soon, James."

"See ya." He replied, smiling.

Harm laced his fingers through Sarah's and they made their way down the street.

"Come on." Jim said quietly. "Car's waiting."

They got into the car and Kirk told the driver to go. Lydia leaned her chin on her hand and looked out the window.

"Hey." Kirk said softly, taking her hand. "You okay?"

Lydia smiled softly.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Just tired."

"You know, you could take some more time off." He told her. "The rest of the crew is taking a week off."

"I'll be fine." She told him. "I am going to take Friday off. It's David's birthday, so I thought I'd go to his grave."

"Ah, that explains the funk." Kirk said.

"What funk?" Lydia demanded. "There's been no funk."

"It's alright." He told her. "I get the same way when my dad's birthday comes around."

"I'm fine." She said petulantly.

"Okay." He agreed.

They pulled up at Lydia's apartment, and she opened the door.

"Are you coming up?" she asked.

"I have an early call with Pike tomorrow." He told her. "I'm sure he'd prefer I didn't make it from your bedroom."

"Wimp." She said, smiling at him as she got out. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

He smiled as one of her guards took the door from her.

"I'll pick you up." He agreed.

"Ah." Her guard said.

Lydia growled and Kirk laughed.

"I guess I'll let your guards know where I'm taking you, then I'll pick you up." He said, grinning.

"This is not funny." She growled.

"It kinda is." He replied.

"I'm leaving now." She told him.

She strode off towards the building.

"Sleep tight, babe!" he called after her.

"Try to slam his hand in the door for me, would you?" she called, not breaking her stride.

"Goodnight, sir." The Security officer said, shutting the door.

* * *

Lydia walked through the gravestones, before stopping in front of the one she was looking for. Its inscription was similar to all the ones near it.

_David Jonathan Jones…A Fallen Hero_

Every grave in this graveyard held the remains of officers who fell in the line of duty at Nero's hand. All bore the same title.

Hero.

"Hey, David." She said, kneeling down. "It's Lyds."

She gently reached out and ran her fingers over before resting the bouquet of lavender flowers she brought with her in front of the stone.

"I know it's been awhile, but I've been really busy." She told him, moving so she was sitting cross legged in front of the marker. "I got assigned to the Enterprise. I'm her Security Chief. I'm trying to be as good as you would have been. I can't help but think this should have been your place. And even as I say that, I know you'd be glaring at me, telling me I deserve it."

She heard a noise and she turned to see her guards stopping a woman from approaching. She jumped to her feet and ran over.

"It's okay, guys." She told them quickly. "I know her."

She took the woman by the arm and led her away from the men.

"I'm so sorry, Julie." She said.

"What is that about, Lydia?" the other woman asked.

"It's…complicated." Lydia told her. "You're here to visit David?"

"I shouldn't have come." Julie said, turning.

"No." Lydia said firmly. "You have every right to be here. David loved you."

The other woman sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Come on." Lydia said, pulling her over to the grave.

They both stood there in silence.

"This is the first time I've been able to come." Lydia said softly.

"I come every month." Julie admitted. "Sometimes more than that."

Lydia nodded and they were quiet again.

"I have to go." Julie said.

She walked off, but Lydia ran to catch up, stopping her with a hand on her arm.

"I'm glad we met here today." She told her. "I wanted to call, but I didn't know what to say. You were so important to David, and I should've tried to be there for you. I should've at least tried to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say." Julie told her, not unkindly. "It is what it is."

"Where are you working now?" Lydia asked.

"I have a job teaching at The London Institute of Music." The other woman replied.

"Really?" Lydia asked, surprised. "When we were in school, I always thought you'd be performing until you were one of those crazy bitchy ancient sopranos."

"Well, priorities change." Julie told her. "I really need to go. It was good seeing you, Lydia."

She walked off.

"Yeah." Lydia murmured, watching her go.

A/N: What do you think? Let me know in a nifty review!

Abbey


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I tried to convince Paramount to sell me Star Trek. They said they'd get back to me just as soon as they stop laughing.

Ch. 13:

"This is hopeless." Lydia moaned.

She was sitting in her apartment, staring at reports. Kirk sat on her couch, similarly reading reports, while McCoy sat at her table, reading reports, with Scotty, who was…you guessed it, reading reports.

"How is it that a Security officer as crappy as Johnson is this good at hiding?" she demanded. "This is Starfleet! How the hell is he hiding from us?"

"Are you sure he's still on planet, lass?" Scotty asked.

"Please don't introduce more variables into this." Lydia begged. "But no, I'm not sure. There's no evidence to say he's still on Earth, but there's no evidence to say he's left. It's like, he attacked me, then disappeared into the mist. It makes no sense. If he had put this much effort into being a good officer, he could've been one of the best officers in the fleet."

"He's a sociopath." McCoy told her. "He was never going to be able to make it."

She turned so she was leaning over the back of the couch to talk to him.

"But that's the thing." She told him. "He's apparently high functioning, since no one noticed. He could've done it. He only snapped once I booted him out of the Enterprise. But that's not the point. How the hell is he avoiding being captured by Starfleet?"

"Luck." Kirk replied, not looking up from his report.

"Thank you, oh brilliant one." Lydia replied.

They all went quiet as they went back to studying their reports. Kirk glanced up and saw Lydia absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" he called to the other men.

"Yes." McCoy answered immediately.

"Call the others." Kirk ordered, getting up.

"This is my apartment, remember?" Lydia groused. "Don't I get any say in who eats here?"

"No." Kirk said, pulling her to her feet. "We're going to get food."

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Sir?" the guard at the door asked, coming to attention.

"We're going to get take out." Kirk told him. "Make whatever preparations you need to."

He closed the door and walked back to Lydia.

"Go get your shoes." He told her.

"I hate you." She replied.

"Good for you." He replied brightly. "Go."

Lydia grumbled, but did as she was told.

* * *

Kirk and Lydia walked slowly back to the apartment, laden with food for their friends.

"Thanks." She said suddenly.

"For what?" Kirk asked.

"Getting me out of there." She replied. "What tipped you off?"

"You were rubbing your stomach." He said simply.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"When you're stressed about Johnson, you press on the spot where he…" he trailed off.

"Where he stabbed me." She finished.

They walked a little further in silence.

"I just don't get it." She said, breaking the silence. "How is he hiding from us? I've got half the Earth based security forces searching for him. He shouldn't be able to hide."

"Maybe Scotty's right." Kirk said. "Maybe he left Earth."

"I don't think so." Lydia said. "I had a psychologist look over his file. According to them, he shouldn't be able to give up his hunt for me. Especially after failing in his first attack. He should be frothing at the mouth to get to me. So where is he? He must be planning something, and the only place he'd be able to get at me should be on Earth."

"It's too bad you don't have a way to draw him out." Kirk commented.

After a second, he realized Lydia wasn't with him anymore.

"What is it?" he asked, walking back to her.

"Jim." She said, wonder in her voice. "You're a genius!"

She took off, leaving behind as her meaning sunk in.

"Lydia!" he shouted after her. "Get back here!"

* * *

It was in the early morning when Lydia's comm went off.

"This better be damn important." She growled as she answered.

"It's Leonard." Came the tense response. "You need to get to medical. Now."

* * *

Lydia skidded to a halt in front of McCoy where he was waiting for her.

"It's not good." He told her simply.

She hesitated for a moment before pushing past him and into the room. She walked to bed and looked at the still figure lying there.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Harm looked up from where he had rested his head on Sarah's hand.

"We decided to stay at our places tonight." He told her thickly. "We're still trying to pack up both places so we're ready to move into our new place after the wedding. Around 1, I decided I couldn't sleep without her, so I went over there. She was just lying there, barely breathing. He must have been waiting for her when she got home."

"What do the doctors say?" Lydia asked.

"There's swelling on her brain." Harm replied. "He beat her severely and left her to die. If I hadn't decided to come back…"

He broke off and dropped his head back to Sarah's hand.

"But you did." Lydia told him quietly. "You got to her. And now she's in Bones' hands. He'll take good care of her…Can you excuse me for a moment?"

Lydia rushed out of the door, pushing past her security, and down the hall, finally coming to a rest against a wall. Her knees collapsed and she fell towards the floor, only to be caught by strong arms. She turned and looked up at Kirk before burying her face in his chest.

"Bones called me." He told her softly.

He led her to some nearby chairs and sat her down, never letting her go. Suddenly, Lydia pushed him away and ran to a nearby trash can, emptying her stomach into it. Kirk followed more slowly, kneeling next to her as she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm going to kill him." She said softly. "I want to see the light go out of his eyes."

She looked at him and Kirk was disturbed by the anger in her eyes.

"You have to catch him first." He told her.

"I have a plan for that." She replied.

"The plan you told me?" he replied. "Cause that plan was crap and you know it."

"I don't need your permission, sir." She told him angrily. "I have full control over the hunt for Johnson."

"We'll talk about this later." He told her. "Right now, Sarah is fighting for her life. You should be in there."

It looked for a moment like she was going to fight him, but then her body sagged.

"Stay with me?" she asked softly.

Kirk nodded and linked his fingers with hers, helping her to her feet and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him and let him leaded her into Sarah's room.

* * *

Lydia slammed the door opened and strode out of Starfleet Security offices. A second later, Kirk followed her out.

"Will you stop?" he demanded.

"Is that an order, sir?" she shot back, spinning to look at him.

"Of course not." He replied.

"Then, no." she said, spinning back and resuming walking away from him.

"Lydia, stop." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Sarah is in the hospital because of that maniac! She's probably never going to wake up and you think this is a good time to lose your security detail? Didn't you stop to think that if Sarah had kept hers, maybe she wouldn't be dying?! And do you really think, what, killing Johnson will make you feel better? Vengeance is not the answer! Do you want to end up like Sarah?!"

Lydia violently pulled away from him.

"I'm not Sarah." She hissed. "And I won't let this coward turn me into a victim, hiding behind a wall of men. And if you expect that of me, then you obviously don't know me. So, _sir_, either get out of my way, or I'll make you."

"Fine." Kirk said, backing up. "I'm done. You wanna get yourself killed, go for it. You're on your own."

"Fine." Lydia shot back angrily.

"Fine!" Kirk replied.

He turned and strode off, leaving her alone.

"Bastard." She muttered.

She started to turn, but stopped when Kirk turned back to her.

"What happens if he kills you?" he asked her. "Forget what it would do to us, your family. What if he doesn't stop when he's gotten rid of the two of you? What if he decides he likes killing and branches out to other women? As long as you're alive, we have a handle on the situation, we have control of _him_. Think about that while you're running around unprotected."

He turned back and walked away from her. After a minute, she sighed and walked away as well.

She made her way to a nearby bar and sat down.

"Scotch." She ordered. "And leave the bottle."

The bartender did as asked and left her alone. She drank her glass and dropped it back on the table.

"Screw this." She muttered.

She grabbed the bottle, threw some money down on the counter, and headed out. She wandered down the road aimlessly.

She didn't want to go home.

Distracted as she was, she didn't realize she was being followed until she got hit from behind.

* * *

Lydia came back to consciousness as water was thrown in her face. She blinked water out of her eyes and saw Johnson standing in front of her.

"Can you please stop hitting me in the head?" she asked, shaking her head. "I'm going to get brain damage. Although, to listen to Bones, you'd think I already had brain damage."

She pulled at her arms and realized that she was tied up. He'd used plastic cuffs to bind her hands behind her and her feet to the chair.

She wasn't getting out of them without something to cut them. She looked around and spotted the knifes she had been carrying on a table, far out of her reach.

Finally, she looked up at her captor.

"So, what's your plan, Johnson?" she asked. "Torture? That what get you off?"

"Shut up, _Commander." _He sneered. "You are at my mercy. No one to save you."

"I'm at your mercy?" she repeated. "Who talks like that?"

Johnson back handed her across the face. Lydia closed her eyes for a moment before spitting out some of the blood in her mouth and turning back to him.

"I'm going to make you pay." He hissed, getting in her face. "You took everything from me. They told me I only had to get through that tour and I'd be set for life. But you couldn't let it go. We had to meet your insane level of perfection. Then you, you _whore_, you had the gall to turn me down?! Everyone knows you slept your way up, all the way to the Captain of the Enterprise. You think you're too good for me? You choose that idiot of a captain over me?!"

He hit her again and Lydia's head spun.

"I know I'm too good for you." She said finally, spitting out more blood. "And that idiot is a hundred times the man you will ever be."

Johnson grabbed her face painfully.

"You don't know what a man is, bitch." He told her viciously. "But stick around, and I'll show you."

He let her go and walked away. Lydia heard a door hiss shut and immediately started pulling at her restraints.

"Oh come on." She muttered.

None of the restraints would give at all and Lydia gave up with a sigh. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. If this had been one of the old Earth movies she and Liam used to watch, she would be in an old abandoned warehouse, but instead, she found herself in a nondescript room with just a table and two chairs, including the one she was tied to. The table held her weapons, a phaser and two knives, so far out of her reach that it was obviously a taunt on Johnson's part. She tried to move her chair, only to realize he had bolted it down.

"I am going to kill him the moment I get free." She growled.

"Is that so?" Johnson asked, coming back in. "You are a woman who can only gain her position from lying on her back. You are not even worth my effort."

"You couldn't take me in a fair fight, Johnson, and you know it." Lydia said dismissively. "And you have about five minutes left to run, if you want. Just a fair warning. I'm still going to kill you, but it only seems fair to give you a head start."

"You can't get out of your bonds." He told her. "And why would I run? I haven't even started to have my fun."

He went to the table and picked up one of her knives.

"I want to hear you beg." He told her, coming back to kneel in front of her.

He pressed the blade against her cheek, drawing blood.

"I'm going to make you scream." He told her. "Then, when I get bored with that, I'm going to bleed you dry and leave you for your precious captain to find."

"You will never hear me beg." She told him viciously. "And you have three minutes. Then I will make you pay for what you did to me and what you did to Sarah Rabb. I will make you pay. In three minutes."

"Really?" he asked, smirking. "Let's test that, shall we?"

He stood up, grabbing the other chairs and straddling it in front of her. He sat there, staring at her, watching the time on the wall clock go by. One minute…two minutes…three.

"I guess your rescue isn't coming." He told her after four minutes.

Lydia swallowed, but stayed still. Johnson stood and walked back over to her. Suddenly he reared back and slashed her unmarked cheek.

"You _bastard_." She hissed.

"I'm going to make you pay for everything you took from me." He told her.

There was a loud bang and suddenly the room was full of smoke and two men grabbed Johnson and another was at Lydia's side.

"Well, it took you long enough." She complained as Kirk untied her.

"We lost your tracking for a little while." He told her, undoing her hands finally and pulling her to her feet.

She wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her tightly.

"I hated this plan." He told her. "From beginning to end. Next time, I make the plan."

"Oh, yeah, because that'll go well." She shot back.

"Well, looks like I'm patching you up again." McCoy said, joining them.

"Sorry, Bones." Lydia said sheepishly as she stepped away from Kirk and allowed McCoy to inspect her cheeks.

"It's not as bad as last time, at least." He told her. "I'll patch you up as soon as we get back to Medical."

He handed her a cloth and she pressed it to the worst of her cuts.

Suddenly, there was a commotion and the three officers turned to see Johnson rushing towards them. Lydia quickly turned and grabbed her remaining dagger off the table and whipped it towards Johnson. The blade found its mark in his neck, dropping him to the floor.

McCoy moved to kneel next to him and check his vitals.

"He's dead." He confirmed, sitting back on his heels and looking at Lydia and Kirk.

Lydia sat down heavily on the nearest chair.

"It's over." She said softly.

"Do you feel better?" Kirk asked, just as softly.

She just shook her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

Lydia scratched at the newly healed marks on her cheek as she walked into the room at the Medical Center.

"Stop scratching." McCoy ordered.

"Hey, pick on the sick." She ordered, sitting down. "How are feeling, Sarah?"

"Much better." Her friend told her, sitting up in her bed. "How did it go?"

"Well other than Jim taking his sweet time to get there, just like planned." Lydia replied.

"And Johnson?" Sarah asked.

"Dead." Lydia said, looking down. "He got away from the officers. I didn't have a choice. There'll be an official inquiry, but since Pike sanctioned the plan, that'll be all. I've been given the next two weeks until the Enterprise's next mission off."

McCoy finished checking Sarah and went to the door, passing Kirk as he entered.

"Okay, that's enough." He told her. "It's time for insane Security Officers to be in bed."

Lydia laughed but took his hand and let him pull her up.

"Oh, wait." She said, stopping and turning back to Sarah. "There was something. Something Johnson said."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"He said, someone told him all he had to do was get through that tour and he'd be set for life." Lydia said, confused. "We were wondering how someone like him made it through the academy and into Starfleet. What if it wasn't an accident?"

"What would someone gain from having him in Starfleet?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know." Lydia replied, shaking her head.

"He was crazy." Kirk told her. "Delusional."

"Probably." Lydia agreed. "I don't know."

"Come on." He said. "Let's get some sleep and you can obsess about it to your heart's content tomorrow."

"Shut up." She shot back.

Kirk just laughed and pulled her out the door as they said their goodbyes to Sarah. They walked the relatively short distance to Lydia's apartment in silence.

"That was one hell of a fight we staged." Kirk said as he shut the door and Lydia sat on her couch.

"Johnson believed it." She replied. "Believed I was on my own."

They were quiet again as Kirk leaned against the wall.

"I hated it, Lydia." He told her. "You risked so much. We lost the feed. What if we hadn't got it back? What if we had lost you?"

He shook his head and she simply looked down at her hands.

"We're a family." He told her, coming to sit next to her. "You, me, Bones, Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov…What if one of us had come to you asking to have your help executing this harebrained scheme? You seem to think you're allowed to take insane risks that you would never let the rest of us take. You could've been killed tonight. Do you understand that?"

"I had to do it, Jim." She told him, looking up into his eyes. "And if one of you had come to me, I would've hated every minute of it, but I would've helped because I would've known it had to be done. I know you hated this. I hated it, but it had to be done. Johnson had to be taken out and this was the only way it was going to happen. And I would promise it won't happen again, but that not true. I'm going to do insane things that you hate, just like you're going to do insane things that I hate. That was what we signed up for."

"I know." He replied. "But did it have to be 'captured by crazy psychopath' insane?"

"Tonight, yes." She replied seriously.

"You could've died." He told her. "You could've died and I could've been too far away to stop it."

"But you weren't." she said softly. "You got to me. You had my back. Just like I'll always have your back."

She reached over and took his face between her hands, gently kissing him.

"You cannot change who I am." She told him softly, resting her forehead against his. "I am always going to take risks and you are always going to hate it. Just like you are always going to take risks and I am always going to hate it."

"Just, try not to take so many, alright?" he asked, just as softly.

"I'll try." She agreed. "If you also try."

"I promise." He agreed.

He sighed and kissed her again before pulling away.

"You need to go to sleep." He told her. "You've had a long day."

"Stay." She whispered.

"Until you fall asleep." He agreed. "I have to be up early tomorrow and you deserve to sleep in."

She nodded and drew him up with her and towards her bedroom.

"But I don't have to go sleep right away, right?" she said, smiling.

He shook his head, smiling, as he followed her willingly to bed.

A/N: So, Johnson is dead. And I have one more storyline to finish up before I start on Into Darkness.

Let me know what you thought!

Abbey


End file.
